Dark Realities
by Striderm8 - Lotus
Summary: Three fingers. That's how many people I cared about in this shit world. Society lies and thieves steal without consequences. The strong abuse their power and the weak work their ass off to live. This new life is better; be your own King and live your life how you want. Aincrad is a blessing, and yet, I only regret one thing. Funnily enough, it doesn't concern me at at all.
1. Prologue: Sword Art Online

**Dark Realities**

 **Straight up, Cover Photo not mine and nor is it the main character/OC/Self-Insert. It's a temporary placeholder until I find a picture that's kinda or pretty much the OC. I'd draw it myself, but I suck at drawing. Besides, it's pretty neat.**

 **Anyway, only reason this is M is because I swear. I swear a lot. So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

The Nervegear. Created by Kayaba Akihiko, he successfully created the first full-dive machine allowing for his game, Sword Art Online, a VRMMO game, to be released to the masses. To say that I'd been waiting patiently for this day would be an understatement; I've been losing sleep and practically _dying_ waiting for this.

Checking my small apartment, I felt myself smile, knowing that soon I would be out of this reality, no longer confined to the unspoken rules of society that kept me bound. I felt bad for my neighbor/best friend, but I know that she'd forgive me for this.

Still, I'd rather face her anger then listen to her recite bastard Shakespeare again. Seriously, who the hell teaches that at a _Japanese School?_

 **Tick**

 **Tock**

 **Tick**

 **Tick**

"Only five more minutes, huh." My voice was somewhat dry, but I didn't care. Looking down at the Nervegear resting on my legs, my lips curled as I ran my finger down the side of the bulky helmet, contemplating the first thing to do when I finally joined the world of SAO.

By no chance was I a beta-tester. Hell, my luck would cause Ragnarok before that happened! No. However, I had taken precautions to prepare myself.

 _I lovit , lovit, lovit, lovit love~_

Ahh, Marian Hill… Your music always makes me feel better. Well, that's my alarm.

Grabbing the Nervegear, I placed it over my head, not bothering to check if everything was connected properly. Getting myself comfortable in my shabby bed, I sighed in relief.

"Heh, sorry. Hope you can forgive me for this."

Closing my eyes, I waited patiently, the sound of the clock hands moving making me relax.

 **Tick**

 **Tock**

 **Tick**

 **Tock**

 **Tick**

 **Toc-**

"Link Start!"

A kaleidoscope of colors erupted out of nowhere, making me wince as it assaulted my eyes before disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. Soon, I was brought to a null void, the entire space around me completely grey, fluctuating in ripples before a white menu popped up.

 _Character Creation Menu_

 _Please create your avatar_

"So, that's essentially me?" I walked towards the model avatar standing on a pedestal, a frown forming as I inspected myself.

Somewhat-tall, average-looking with unruly black hair, I smiled slightly at my appearance.

"Alright, time for a makeover."

Reaching towards my face, I grinned as I made my jawline more prominent with my hands before changing the rest of my face so I looked like Chris Hemsworth but as an angsty, teenage kid with black hair. Happy, I clapped my hands together before I tested out my new character.

Taking a single step off the pedestal, I grinned as I felt my jaw. Without hesitation, I started to jog around before sprinting, enjoying the feeling of my muscles pumping without them burning. With ease, I performed a cartwheel before turning it into countless backflips.

Breathless, I couldn't help stop the feral grin that spread out onto my face.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

In what I can only describe as an explosion of blue light/bullshit, I shivered as I felt my body reform into a massive plaza. Quickly, I checked my own body before sighing with relief as I absentmindedly ran my fingers through my hair.

"Sword Art Online," I said softly. Feeling a cool breeze brush through my hair, I knelt and felt the cool, hard stone underneath my fingerless gloves and sighed. Straightening up, I walked out of the plaza, ignoring the chattering of excited players as I made my way towards one of the various stalls in the [Town of Beginnings].

 _Thud_

 **Thud**

 _ **Thud**_

Feeling somebody brush past me, I glanced at the tall player that had brushed past. Seeing his retreating form, I made my way towards the NPC before ignoring his interactions, opting to open the menu instead to buy some gear then listen to the realism of the virtual world.

"Lets see… Straight sword, Two-Handed-Greatsword, Mace, Spear, Bow, Dagger…" Rubbing my chin, I sighed. "I've always had an affection for Scythes… Lets go with a polearm for now." Selecting a PoleArm, I felt a balanced weight materialize on my back and smiled.

Turning away from the vendor, I made my way down the pathway with ease, whistling as a flock of birds circled the plaza, their pleasant chirps mixed with the noise from the plaza and the coarse voices of the NPC vendors. From brick houses that stood proudly to wooden shacks, I laughed.

"Who knew that a virtual world could feel so real?" I said aloud as I descended down stairs, my simple boots worn and comfortable. Swiping downwards, I admired my menu before opening my two empty skill slots. Selecting the [Polearms] combat skill, I chose my second skill to be [Acrobatics]. Reaching behind, I grasped the handle of my polearm as I settled into a light jog, making my way towards the fields.

Usually, I'd have no idea on where to go, but since the beta, I'd been reading up and watching any bit of information I could get my hands on. Darting into a nearby alleyway, I grinned as I passed by an elderly woman knitting something before coming out the other side. Bringing my left foot down hard, I pivoted on the spot before erupting into a sprint, the air pushing hard against my face as I managed to pull my [Basic Spear] out from its sheath, its handle a pale blue and the spear tip shiny.

"Watch it!"

"Gyaa!"

"Sorry!" I shouted on reflex as I slowly made my way closer and closer to the main exit, my focus only on one thing as I continued to pass through groups of NPCs and players.

* * *

Passing through the large archway after a solid minute of running, I felt something inside me vanish; probably the safety barrier thingy I read about. Without hesitation, I continued sprinting forwards as blue particles created a column of light before dispersing, leaving behind my first test subject.

Grinning, I leaped forwards with my spear in my right hand. Still airborne, I brought my weapon and pointed it downwards as I descended, grunting with the effort.

"Sqqquuuueee!"

As the dust cleared, I coughed before stepping out of the cloud I made. Gripping my spear with both hands, I waited patiently as I heard the Frenzy Boar squeal.

"Come and get me," I muttered as I circled the beast. Moving slowly, I deliberately dragged my feet, trying to lure the mob into attacking. It worked. Problem? I didn't expect it to work.

As the mob charged forwards, I froze, paralyzed in fear. Gritting my teeth, my eyes widened as I was reminded about how real the game would be. How every sense is replicated, how merely running can make you breathless, how-

" **Sccrreee!"**

My grip tightened as I moved subconsciously, avoiding taking majority of the damage. As the mob charged past, it clipped my leg, sending me spinning away.

"Well, that went well," I said dryly as I inspected my wound. Red pixels slowly dissipated into the sky as I touched the gash in my leg, confused at the null feeling where my leg should be. Ignoring it, I shook my head as I raised my spear, the boar already charging once again.

Waiting, I let out a small sigh as I focused, everything else fading into a blur as I examined my prey. Rough blue fur, glowing red eyes, tough durable tusks… Alright, that should be enough.

"Fuck. You." Sidestepping, the boar tried to change direction but failed as I thrusted forwards, the tip of my polearm piercing through the side of its ribs with ease. With a squeal of pain, I nearly froze in shock again before frowning as I twisted, ripping apart the mob's insides before shattering into blue and green polygons. Twirling the polearm absentmindedly, it slipped from my grip and I fumbled, barely managing to grab it before sighing with relief.

Looking around, I planted the butt of the weapon firmly into the ground before looking around. Blades of deep-green grass swayed in the gentle wind, warm sunlight caressing the deep-sea forest that kept its secrets hidden in darkness. Countless hills littered the area surrounding the [Town Of Beginnings] with fields of simple flowers and ingredients mixed in with rolling hills.

Swiping open my menu, I made my way towards the options before turning my music down to the lowest setting, increasing my SFX, Voice and environmental before closing it. Lifting the polearm up until it rested on my shoulder, I smiled.

This was it. This was what I had been searching for for all these years. An escape from reality, a way to escape the dull, greyscale life I lived. If I could, I would live here all my life, but then…

"No," I muttered under my breath as I looked down and clenched my hand, my grip so tight I nearly inflicted damage on myself. "I won't leave you…"

Raising my head, I eyed my health bar and sighed. May as well get some combat training in. Lifting my spear, I rested it on my shoulder as I turned around in search of more mobs to kill. If I keep freezing up and losing control like that to just a boar, then how the hell am I supposed to fight a Floor Boss?

* * *

Hours in and I felt great. In the real world, I had asthma, limiting me from certain activities at times, and yet I was one of the more active people in sports. Makes sense, doesn't it? Oh shit. Probably shouldn't lose myself in thought when I'm fighting.

Swiping horizontally as I shook my head, I took a step back as the Frenzy Boar charged before hopping backwards. As it stumbled, I grinned as I raised my spear to my waist, gripping it firmly with both hands as the tip began to glow a faint orange.

I was using a sword skill known as [Thrust], one of the starting sword skills available for spear users. Waiting, I felt energy boil uncontrollably inside of me as I waited for the boar to approach.

 **"SCCRREEE!"**

"Suck it." Smiling, I felt the system take over my body as I thrusted forwards, leaving behind a faint shimmer of glowing, orange particles as the spear tip pierced the ]Frenzy Boar\ between its tusks. Frozen in place, I watched as it squealed once before freezing, an explosion of sapphire and emerald polygons erupting from its glowing body.

Lifting the spear one-handed, I let it rest on my right shoulder as I sighed, smiling at the beautiful world around me.

"This is just so... beautiful," I said softly, gazing at the first floor. The sun was slowly sinking, sending out hues of yellow, orange, pink and red that mixed together, lighting the cascading mountains in the distance, rolling hills, forests and Town of Beginnings with its warmth. Pools of water reflected the light as trees swayed with the gentle breeze that caressed everything in the wild. I couldn't help but smile.

Glancing behind me, I watched as a small group of birds chirped as they flew over a small cliff overlooking the [Town of Beginnings].

"So realistic," I said aloud without meaning to. Instantly, I realized how stupid I sounded and sighed.

Oh well, nobody heard that so it's fine.

 _CHING!_

Fuck! It's that late already? Shya ma ferose de masen!

I have no idea what I just said.

Strapping the spear to my back, I began run through the glades of grass, a gentle breeze tempting me to stay behind.

Heh, sorry, but as nice as you are, I've gotta go. My punishment is definitely going to be bastard Shakepeare. I can feel it in my veins.

 ** _ZHIN!_**

 **"SQQQQUUUUUUEEEE!"**

I stopped running and watched as a player with black hair let out a cry, flying backwards as the boar snorted.

. . .

Well, I mean, it's free game, right?

. . .

Ahh fuck it. Who cares about kill-stealing right now?

Stepping forwards, I brandished my spear before activating [Thrust]. With one single strike, the boar squealed before dying.

I sheathed my spear and turned arou-

 **POM!**

Well, that's new.

I rubbed my face as the player rubbed her fist, an annoyed expression on her face.

"That's," she said simply, "is for stealing my kill."

I sighed as I stood up, brushing off dirt.

"You looked like you were having trouble," I said as I stretched. "I cam compensate for the col and materials if you'd like me t-"

"Sure. Hand them over."

I blinked.

"Alright. Here you go."

Opening my menu, I materialised the boar leather and col before handing it over.

"Sorry about the kill steal," I said as she accepted the items. I tried to avoid looking anywhere else but her face. "You looked like you were struggling an-"

"Are you saying that I'm useless?" She snapped back.

I bit my tongue. Wrong words dumbass.

"What I meant," I said through gritted teeth. "Is that you seemed to be in a pickle, so I stepped in. Do you even know how to use sword skills?"

"...yes..."

. . .

"Prove it."

"..."

I sighed.

I can help her or log out... Fuck it, I'm already in deep shit wit-

. . .

Five minutes won't hurt.

"Would you like me to show you how to use sword skills?"

 **ZHIN!**

Fuck everything.

I hopped backwards before poking the thin red line on my chest.

"Was that really necessary?"

The player held her dagger tightly, eyes narrowed.

"I know how to use sword skills."

"Then prove it."

I managed to pull out my spear and block the leaf green attack from the player.

"Okay, fair enough."

 **ZWHISH!**

Okay, you can stop now.

 **ZWHISH!**

Okay, fuck this.

Stepping to the side, I swung the blunt end of the polearm and knocked the player back. My cursor remained green.

"We done yet? I kinda need to log out and apologise to my friend. She'll kinda kill me if I don't see her soon."

I sighed as the player regained her footing, weapon out and wary.

"How do I know that you're not lying?"

I deadpanned. "Cause I'm not a womanising scumbag and actually need to get back. Gaming isn't my number one priority, you now."

* * *

As of now, I can tell you a few things about the female body I will always appreciate. However, one thing I do NOT appreciate is when a female decides to latch onto the closest object and bury them in their chest. It's either that or Kayaba is fucking around with me. Seriously, what the hell. Forcing a teleportation and _then_ making me teleport into a girl's chest? If Kayaba's a perve then I'm Satan. Or God. Or Jesus Christ. Whichever one.

 _ **SLAP!**_

"Enjoying yourself, perv?"

I felt my burning as I glared at Ashley, the girl's face burning red as she held her chest protectively.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I didn't exactly ask to be buried in your fucking boobs! Seriously, fuck you teleportation system"

"Better be perv."

"Oh, great. Now I'm receiving an apology for something I didn-"

 ** _SLAP!_**

Okay, I deserve that one.

Rubbing my face from two slaps, I realised that I was in the plaza in the [Town of Beginnings] with what looked like the other 99.99% of players. Yes, I am the other 0.000001%. Don't ask me who the others are, I don't know. Also, this does _not_ look like 10,000 players. And _how_ is this plaza holding all of us?

 _Ding!_

Noticing something red, I looked up at the sky and grinned.

"Well, isn't that one hell of an entrance."

Ashley ignored me. Probably a good thing.

Watching the red hexagons spread out faster then a wildfire, I nodded in appreciation at the blood droplets dripping off the hexagons. As the hexagons covered the plaza in a dome, the words **'SYSTEM ANNOUNCEMENT'** flashed once before a massive, cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere.

Now, I've had my fair share of bullshit happen in my life, and most of it was game related as well, but this I wasn't expecting.

Hell, no one was.

Not even me

. . .

Kayaba Akihiko

. . .

. . .

Oh, you are one crazy son of a bitch.

. . .

. . .

People have died already?

. . .

. . .

. . .

So, it's the real me in here now?

. . .

. .-

 _ **CCRRAACCCKKK**_

. . .

. . .

I don't know if I should be mad or happy.

I've escaped the world I hate.

But I've left behind-

Kayaba...

Should I kill you?

Should I applaud you?

I... I don't know.

Y-You- what are you doing?

Why are you dragging me out of the plaza?

. . .

. . .

We're at the gate to the fields?

 _ **SLAP**_

"Snap out of it!"

She... slapped me?

 _ **SLAP**_

"Oi! Are you even in there!"

...tears... in her, eyes?

. . .

. . .

 _ **SLA-**_

 _Thud_

I let the girl's wrist fall from my grip. Slowly, I breathed, regaining control over my thoughts.

. . .

. . .

That was scary, losing control like that.

"Hey, don't cry," I muttered. I went to wipe away her tears but hesitated before dropping my hand. "If you keep a clear head, you'll be fine."

"Funny, coming from the guy who was stuck in a trance!"

Can't argue with that.

I grunted in response before looking out towards the fields.

"Alright," I said softly. "You probably hate me or something, but mind if I ask you a question?"

She nodded her head slowly.

"Do you have any friends in game you can stick with?"

"...no..."

Great, just great.

"Alright, you seem like a capable player." I pointed towards the fields as a crimson-purple hue exploded outwards, coating Aincrad in a glorious sunset. "I'm heading to the closest town, and I need to leave now if I want to make it. You coming?"

The now short-haired blonde girl wiped away her tears and sniffled. I feigned ignorance at her state and made sure to not look her way.

"I'm not stupid," she muttered. "I made sure to read up on the game before playing." She stood up and looked me in the eyes.

. . .

...don't... ...make... ...jokes... ...about... ...her... ...h-

"Look, after what that jerk Kayaba said... I'm willing to party with you for now, even if I dislike you."

"Okay."

"An- wait, that's it?"

I shrugged. "Sure. I'm not a jerk like other guys, and it'd be nice to have some company."

She stared at me before nodding, a small smile flickering on her face before disappearing.

"Alright, what's your name."

"Shiki. Yours?"

"Ashley."

"Alright Ashley, you ready to go?"

"Sure."

* * *

 **[READ THE LINE UNDERNEATH FOR CONTEXT!]**

Chapter has been fixed up... sorta. I tried tweaking Ashley's character, so there will be differences in this chapter and the next. Just a heads up for all new readers! Fail came through and reviewed, letting me fix up the issues with the story. Some interactions will be wrong until all chapters are updated!

[Scene Change] = Scene Change but not a line break

[Line Break] = Line Break that's a Line Break but not a horizontal line break

Though I'd get that out of the way. In this story, I still might use actual line breaks, but I'll think about it.

Also kinda annoyed that those arrow symbols where your comma and period (fullstop) on keyboard don't work for me for some reason. Pissed me off, so now gotta use [these].

Also - [ ] = Items and weapons. Skills and Names of towns and whatnot also = [ ] cause why not

* * *

[Old Stuff. Doesn't matter anymore. Read if you wish.]

 **Alright, switching to bold to get your attentions. IS THIS ENOUGH NOW?**

 **Ahem**

 **Anyway, welcome to Dark Realities! A title I'm... still thinking of changing. Regardless, welcome to SAO with an addition; me.**

 **. . .**

 **Yeah, I'm actually going to ruin some shit, aren't I?**

 **So, I'm trying out new writing styles with this, so yeah, suck it.**

 **SIDE NOTE (SKIP IF YOU DON'T CARE): There is a reason why I avoid self-insert stories. Most usually have them become stronger and more important than the main character, and I don't need another f*cking Jesus kun (Kirito for you uneducated swines) in a FF. Only some of them are done right, and I plan on being one of those rare few. Also, The Arctic Swordsman by Marcus Cersy? It is a good story and so you should go read it.**

 **Now, regarding stories...**

 **Everything is on Hiatus except for A Game Of Life And Death, this story and possibly One of a Kind. Conflicted Choices has been cancelled (for now) and A Dark World Of Lies (a continuation of Don't Fear The Dark by The Silent Swordsman) is currently under revision then Hiatus once I have everything (somewhat) planned out.**

 **And yes, I introduced some real-world elements into SAO despite it being 9-up instead of 7-up. I'll try and convert some stuff so it's more different worldish but you can deal with it.**

 **Current rating is T (now M).**

 **Am I still on Hiatus? Hmm... yeah, I am. Think of this as a teaser; a prologue of sorts.**

 **Well, here's a taste of my new story!**

 **Seeya in the next chapter!**

 **\- Striderm8**

 **PS: Den3424... Man, you are a legend. I'll try my best with Kirisuna, and Liuid? If you do read this, then tell what you think. Same goes for you, Fail, if you feel like checking out this story of mine. I should probably finish reading your books though, shouldn't I? (Not touching your 18+ section yet though)**


	2. Estus Trumps Blood Vials

**Dark Realities**

 **Alright, officially off Hiatus so yeah, there's that.**

 **TO one Mr/Mrs/Mstr/FF Reader** S10MC2015 **, 1) I released the new chapter then deleted the authors notes I had and 2) I can see where you're coming from with Ashley, but please know this. SAO, the amazing game that just came out is a death game now. Still with me? Alright, continuing on. We have one Ashley (age unknown, so I'm going to make her around 17) and me (angsty 14-year-old). Please keep in mind that my OC and Ashley are the only people we know, and that we made an agreement of sorts. Ashley hasn't had much combat experience despite being a gamer and saw how skilled (somewhat) my OC was. From there, she decided to stay with said OC/Shiki. Besides, who else could she have gone to? So, with that said, keep in mind that SAO literally turned into a game of life and death (shut up you), and that their thoughts would be jumbled up, which can be seen with Shiki/me/OC. So, if we assume from there, and given how Ashley has given said OC/Shiki advice to keep him rooted... Yeah, pretty self-explanatory.**

 **And to Den3424, yeah, spears are underrated, though I'm pretty much getting spear skills from SAO Lost Song (good game)** _ **and**_ **making them up. Blame the cardinal system for that one.**

 **Also, as a side note, I won't respond to reviews all the time up here. Only if it's a question I feel like will be asked a lot will I respond. I'll try to respond via PM most of the time.**

* * *

The moment we left the [Town of Beginnings] I was already running, my spear in my hand. I didn't bother checking to see if Ashley was close as I saw blue lights in the distance.

"We've got enemies," I said, my voice carried by the wind. Slowing down, I settled into a steady run as I heard Ashley curse.

This game… I'm going to fu-

Calm down, Shiki. Losing yourself in panic and fear won't help you.

A sigh left my mouth as we got closer to the mob spawn. I grimaced as I saw what Aincrad threw at us.

[Dire Wolf]

Well, wolves, actually.

"I'll take the one on the left!" I heard Ashley shout as she began to run ahead. It wasn't really a question, but a statement.

"Sure."

As Ashley charged forwards, I saw her dagger glowing as I got within range of using a sword skill. Activating [Thrust], I met the [Dire Wolf] head on, my spear tip piercing the wolves skull.

I didn't scream as I sidestepped, pulling out my spear with excessive force.

I didn't cry as the wolf latched onto my leg in retaliation.

I didn't make a sound as it reared its head back and devoured a part of my leg.

I didn't need to let my challenge be heard by Aincrad or the Cardinal System.

No.

My challenge would be heard

When I faced the man, who started all of this

Kayaba...

I'm coming for you.

 _ **CCRRAACCCKK**_

Spinning my spear, the shaft hit the [Dire Wolf] in the ribs. As it yelped and was knocked back, I stepped forward and stabbed it impassively.

As it died, I swiped away my reward as I glanced at Ashley. I saw her chest heaving and her eyes wide, her sword limp at her side. It must've been her first kill.

I hesitated.

 _ **SSHHIIINN**_

"We need to go, now."

Grabbing Ashley's hand, she yelped as I dragged her along, running as fast as the system would let me. Running through glades of grass and flowers, I saw more and more [Dire Wolf]s spawning in, their eyes glowing in the darkness that continued to spread as the sunlight quickly disappeared.

Gritting my teeth, I snarled as I continued running, trying to find the way to the nearest place, [Horunka Village].

"Got a plan, dumbass?"

I glanced behind me and cussed. More and more wolves were spawning in, and some were headed in our direction.

"Run faster," I scowled. Somehow, I managed to sheath my spear as Ashley ran ahead, her short, blonde hair my tiny beacon of knowing where she was.

"I see something," I heard her say.

Pushing myself harder, I moved a tiny bit faster before pacing myself beside her.

"See that?" She huffed, pointing towards a thick grove of trees.

I nodded as best as I could.

"If we head in there… we can… hide… from the wolves… and…"

"Possibly… find out…. where… [Horunka Village] is?" I finished, barely able to speak.

I watched as she tried to nod but failed.

Flashing her a small smile, we made our way into the forest, leaving behind the wolves and the [Town of Beginnings].

* * *

Heading deeper and deeper into the forest, we came to a stop in a small opening surrounded by large, sturdy trees. Collapsing into the floor, I saw Ashley sprawled out on the floor before a weak chuckle escaped my lips.

"Those are some nice trees," I said, my breathing heavy and ragged.

"They are nice," Ashley replied, her breathing mirroring mine. "They're nice and thick and dark, and they block out all the light in the forest as well. Am I delusional? I think I am."

Groaning, I sat up, my heart racing like crazy.

"Probably," I managed to say. "You aren't insulting or glaring at me, so..."

I stretched, my joints popping as Ashley slowly got to her feet. Sighing, I grabbed my spear and twirled it once.

"We shouldn't stay here too long," I said. "I didn't read anything about this area so I'm in the dark."

Ashley murmured something in agreement as she moved closer to me. As she looked around, I realized she was more scared then she let out despite her hostile attitude. I reached out to rub her shoulders but hesitated.

You see, I'm not the most social person. I'd be what you call anti-social, and my constant sarcasm and snark to people doesn't help either.

Still hesitating, I sighed and grabbed her in a rough one-armed hug, making her jump in surprise.

Instantly, she tried to worm out of grip and I let her go.

"What the hell was that for?"

I sighed. "I was trying to comfort you, but it seems that you don't want to be."

"Yeah, hugging a stranger is a _great_ way to comfort them."

"Hey, I'm an anti-social person," I said, ignoring her snark. "I don't know how to comfort people.

"…"

 ** _CRACK_**

Ashley immediately pulled out her dagger as I grabbed my spear.

"Who's there?" I said loudly as I motioned for Ashley to get close. Gripping my spear tighter, I saw nothing but darkness around us.

Our backs pressed before we instantly took a small step forward, avoiding physical contact. Slowly, we rotated, trying to find the cause of the noise.

One minute in and a cold sweat ran down my face.

Two minutes in and I relaxed, only for another twig to crack and break.

Three minutes and I felt Ashley's breathing become heavier as the cracking kept getting louder and more frequent.

Four minutes in and-

"I saw it," Ashley whispered. Nodding, I brandished my spear with both hands before looking more carefully.

Slowly, time passed and I caught a few glimpses of what Ashley saw. A shadow around a meter and a half tall with countless tentacle-looking things attached.

Eventually, I saw the mob wander away and I sighed in relief.

"Alright, which direction should we move in?" I asked.

 _clang_

 ** _clang_**

 _thud_

 ** _Clang_**

 _Thud_

 _ **Thud**_

"What's tha-"

 _ **CCRRAACCKK**_

Whipping around, Ashley's sentence went unfinished as a dark blur hurtled at me. Quickly, I realized that the blob was a player and dropped my spear. Bracing myself, I grunted as I caught the player, forced back a step from the force.

"Can't help but notice that you fell for me," I said as I looked at the player. "So, what hit you?"

Letting him onto his feet, he gave me a grateful nod and small grin, but his eyes were dark.

"[Little Nepenthe]s."

I nodded in response as I picked up my spear. [Little Nepenthe]s were weird vine-type Pokémon that I had hated just from appearances. The information that I found online said these guys could kill low-level players easily.

"You ready?"

"Do I need your permission to be ready?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Here they come," the player said.

Gripping my spear tighter, I watched as countless [Little Nepenthe]s burst out from behind the trees.

"Beautiful," I muttered. As the disgusting creatures stumbled forwards, the player charged forwards. Surprised, I watched on as he leapt into the fray, his one-handed sword slashing quickly, precisely and powerfully.

Shaking my head, I charged in and thrusted forwards, backstabbing one of the mobs. Quickly, I ducked under a wild swing before darting forwards, using my momentum to pierce all the way through its body. I snarled as I leapt back, ripping my spear through its body before it exploded in a shower of pretty lights.

"Watch out!"

Startled, I managed to glimpse the vine before cussing. I barely raised my arms before I was hit. Tumbling backwards, I growled as I came to a stop. Getting back to my feet, I charged back in, spear at my waist as I activated [Thrust]. Stabbing the mob that sent me flying back, I twisted the blade before forcefully dragging the tip through it's body.

As it screamed, energy coursed through my veins as I pulled my spear out before a dagger claimed its head. Nodding at Ashley, I began working on another [Little Nepenthe] as she fought one. Glancing at the player from before, I saw him dancing in between countless [Little Nepenthe]s, his blade lashing out mercilessly.

"Damnit." Gritting my teeth, I darted out of the way of a vine before my spear erupted out the other side of its sender's head.

Facing the direction of the player I helped, I gripped it tight with my right hand as I raised it over my shoulder.

"Incoming!"

I took a stance and grinned as I got to use one of the sword skills for the spear, [Javelin]. As it glowed a leaf-green, I pushed with the system as I threw my spear. I watched as it flew through the air, leaving behind a trail of green particles before it pierced two of the [Little Nepenthe] on the player, pinning them to a tree before a [Bleed] status was inflicted.

As I ran over to retrieve my spear, they died as the player muttered thanks.

Nodding, I pulled my weapon out with a grunt as I heard more mobs dying behind me; courtesy of Ashley.

* * *

When in the actual hell will these monsters stop spawning? We've been fighting for ages!

Swiping sideways quickly, I left a long laceration on a [Little Nepenthe] before spinning around so fast I nearly gave myself whiplash. Raising my spear, I held the handle horizontally just before a vine cracked at it, making my knees buckle. Snarling, I kicked at the mob before jumping forwards, bringing my spear down in a brutal, downward slash.

As it exploded into polygons, I heard Ashley sigh with relief as another mob died, the sound of shattering glass ringing in my ears. Hefting my spear onto my shoulder, I glanced at the player we helped.

Finally, it's over. Now I can-

"Are you two alright?" He asked as he sheathed his sword, countless nicks and scratches covering the once shiny metal.

"As fine as I'll get," I replied. "My weapons durability is about to go, though, so I'd appreciate being able to get to [Horunka Village]."

The player nodded.

"I'm headed there now," he said. "Will you and your friend be joining me?"

I shrugged.

"Sure."

* * *

It's been a month since I've talked to Kirito. After reaching [Horunka Village], we split up after exchanging details. As Kirito went to complete his quest, I left and repaired my spear and armor whilst Ashley bought the highest quality material she could. Turns out that she wants to become a professional weaver or whatever it is. Anyway, a week after that, we found the Labyrinth for the floor. Two weeks in, and nobody had found the Boss Room Door. Three weeks in and stil-

Essentially, what I'm saying is that I'm pissed. One whole month on the first floor and we've only just found the boss room.

…well, rumors at least.

Seriously, what the hell?

Sighing, I ran my hand down the shaft of my spear, admiring my weapon drop. I was doing a quest deep in the forest when me and Ashley (hah! suck it grammar rules!) stumbled upon a [Sub-Boss] or whatever they're called. Now, if I'm being perfectly honest, I was useless in that fight. My spear broke halfway through because of all the enemies we had fought, and I was reduced to throwing pebbles and dodging the boss's attacks whilst Ashley did all the damage... is what I'd like to say. The moment my spear broke, Ashley fought the [Sub-Boss] as I messaged Kirito for help. After that, I managed to get the attention of a nearby party before we all fought the monster. It took us a good hourish to kill it, though I try to forget about it. Ashley keeps teasing me about it. Seems like she's warmed up to me a bit.

Regardless, I received a pretty cool-looking spear (thank god the party let me have the weapon), though the only good upgrade from my old spear was that it inflicted a [Bleed] status and had slightly higher durability. My new spear was called [Razor Edge], and it was nice. It was the same length as my old one, and the shaft had a leather strap grip for my hands whilst the spear tip was similar to my [Basic Spear]'s; diamond-shaped but a bit bigger. And the edge of this blade? Yeah, the name lives up to the weapon. I tested it out once just outside of the safe zone and just from a touch it cuts. Pretty scary, right?

"You going to go that meeting?"

Sighing, I sheathed my spear before standing up, stretching as I did.

"Yeah, I'll be leaving soon." I glanced around at the inn room we were renting, Ashley sitting on her bed knitting. "You coming?"

I heard Ashley stop knitting.

"Hmm..."

I moved towards the door.

"I'll stay behind," Ashley said. "I'm not that cut out for fighting. Besides," she smirked, "your gloves aren't going to knit themselves."

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed. "I'll try and get more leather for you to work with after the meeting. I like how much Col I have."

* * *

Yawning, I glared at the empty half-coliseum type amphitheater thing/something that bastard Shakespeare would use as I sat down at the back. The meeting wasn't going to start for a good thirty minutes, so why was I actually early to something for once in my life?

Okay, let's do some simple maths real quick.

Inventory + three weeks of grinding + laziness = mess

Yeah, I screwed myself. Screw you past me.

Sighing, I swiped open my menu, my gaze lingering over the blank slot before I opened the hell known as my inventory. Seeing all the mob drops, quest rewards and useless, ruined items, I groaned.

God, why have you forsaken me?

. . .

Oh yeah, that's right. I don't believe in god.

. . .

Fuck I'm bored.

* * *

One dreadfully slow hour later, I looked up from my menu to find the amphitheater full of players. Stretching, I felt my joints pop and sighed as somebody walked up onto the stage.

 _ **Clang**_

Banging his fist against his shield, the sound echoed throughout the amphitheater, quickly ending the sound of conversations. Bored, I watched on as he smiled, his shiny metal chestplate reflecting the sun's light into my eyes.

"Hello everyone," I heard him say as I groaned, my eyes still adjusting from the sudden flash of light. "My name is Diavel, and my class in this game is a knight!"

. . .

Are you kidding me?

Looking around, I saw majority of the audience chuckling, a few smiles on the quieter players.

"Ahem." Quickly, silence engulfed the amphitheater.

. . .

Okay, that first line was terrible, but I'll give him that.

"Today, on the highest level of this floor," Diavel said, "my party discovered the boss room door!"

Finally, some useful information. Sitting up, I glanced at the players who had come to the same conclusion.

Wait, did he say the highest level of the floor?

. . .

Are you telling me...

That I have to walk up...

Countless flights of fricking stairs?

. . .

Good thing my asthma didn't transfer over into the virtual world; not that it matters. I had one asthma attack as a child then it pretty much became none-existent.

"Now, I'd like to begin discussing our battle strategy," I heard Diavel say, cutting through my thoughts. Shaking my head, I sighed. "For starters, we're going to split up into parties of six."

Wait...

. . .

Fuck

Looking around, I watched as everybody immediately formed into their parties, chatting away happily. I was about to give up when I saw Kirito in the corner of my eye. Groaning, I stood up and made my way towards the boy as he scooted towards a player sitting by themselves, a dark burgundy cloak hiding their frame.

"Hey, Kirito," I said as I sat down beside him, nodding slightly as a greeting to the cloaked player. "Mind if we party up for this?"

"Sure," Kirito said, his menu already open. "Let me just send this invitation to..." He glanced at the player beside him.

"Alright!" Diavel said loudly. "Are you guys done partying?"

Nodding at Kirito, I quickly accepted the invitation before opening my menu, unequipping my [Razor Edge] so I could sit comfortably.

"Now-"

"Hold it right there!"

Turning my head slightly, I winced at the sudden light before glaring at the player who interrupted Diavel. I watched as he leaped down from the top of the amphitheater, skipping multiple seats at a time before leaping, sliding to a stop on the stage.

Lifting his arm, I watched as he pointed his thumb at his face.

"The name's Kibaou."

Note to self: Kibaou is a cactus looking prick fullstop.

Looking around, I mocked his shitty looking hair in my head as he looked over the players.

"There's something that I need to get off my chest," Kibaou said, his eyes searching over the gathered players again.

I saw them stop on me.

I winked.

Kibaou flinched.

I grinned. He probably thinks I'm gay now.

"A-Anyway," Kibaou said, his voice loud. "I'm positive that there are some amongst you that should be apologising to those who've died so far." The man pointed his finger at the crowd.

"Kibaou, the people that you are referring to are the beta testers, correct?" Diavel asked.

"Of course I am!" Kibaou shouted. Whipping around, he continued, "On the day that this crappy game started, the beta testers disappeared, abandoning all us beginners!"

"They monopolized the good hunting grounds and profitable quests, prioritizing themselves over others," Kibaou said, making random gestures with his arms. "And afterwards, they feigned ignorance for doing so."

Such is human nature Baby Cactus. Your how old now and haven't realized this?

"Some of you are sure to be beta testers!"

Aww, the cute wittle baby is pointing his finger at me. How adorable~

"We should have them kneel in apology and hand over the money and items they've been hoarding!" Crossing his arms in pure arrogance, Kibaou stood there, just waiting for somebody to slap him. "I cannot and _will_ not entrust my life to such people!" Kibaou declared.

Glancing at Kirito, my slightly effeminate friend, I saw the conflict in his eyes.

"Hey," I whispered. "Snap out of it."

Flinching, Kirito looked embarrassed before he gave me a small smile. Nodding, I patted him on the shoulder as a- holy fuck how the hell are you so tall and how did you get those muscles? I'm not jealous of the 6ft tall man with an axe.

. . .

Can I call him Tiffany?

. . .

Yeah nah, I'm not having any of this.

"Can we catch up later?" I asked Kirito quietly. Nodding, I flashed a small smile before standing up. Climbing out of the amphitheater, I left, re-equipping my spear as I did.

Now, time to go farm some leather...

* * *

One hour later outside the {Town of Beginnings}, I sighed as I wiped away a bead of sweat forming on my brow. Looking around the field, I saw a few players struggling against [Frenzy Boar]s and smiled. People were finally leaving the starting town and exploring outside.

 _ **SSHIIINN**_

Groaning, I grabbed my spear from my back and held it in both hands. Opting to end this quickly, I ran forwards, activating [Thrust] as I did. With ease, I felt myself freeze for a moment from using a sword skill before I sighed. Instantly, the [Frenzy Boar] that spawned in died, the tip of my spear piercing its skull.

 _ **Thud**_

Twirling instantly, I activated [Thrust] without meaning to. In a streak of orange, my eyes widened as I forced myself out of the sword skill, pulling back violently.

"Umm, hi?" Kirito said, my spear tip centimeters away from his face.

"Sorry," I muttered. "You just surprised me." Resting the spear on my shoulder, I sighed.

"Hey, Shiki?" I glanced at Kirito. "How'd you learn to stop your sword skill like that?" He asked.

"Ahh, well..." Thinking back to the start of the game, I grinned. "When I first went out and fought [Frenzy Boar]s, I would always hesitate or freeze up when I was about to attack." Shrugging, I looked out at the forest in the distance. "I thought I could use sword skills to help me, but I ended up either redirecting them to miss or pulled back and stopped them completely."

"Fair enough."

Glancing at Kirito, I remembered why I called him out.

"Oh yeah, Kirito. Mind if you tell me what happened in the meeting?"

* * *

Three excruciating hours later and armed with knowledge of the boss, I found myself standing outside the boss room doors, admiring the intricate design. It was fancy, expensive and cool; basically what a boss should look like. Placing my hand on the door, I frowned.

"This has got to be the dumbest thing I thought of doing," I said. Pushing the door, I grunted with the effort before it slowly creaked open. Slipping inside, I continued walking, ignoring the decorated chambers. Making my way towards the center of the room, braziers lining the room suddenly burst into life, flames lighting the massive chamber. Pulling my spear free, I froze in place as the boss stepped forward, its name and health appearing at the bottom of my POV.

[Illfang the Kobold Lord]

Tall, muscular, and has glowing eyes - ladies, I have found your new dream man!

. . .

If you can get past the fact that he's basically a giant furry with daddy issues.

Ehh, I crack myself u- OH SHIT THAT'S AN AXE!

* * *

 **And cut.**

 **Alright, here's your second chapter! I've addressed the reviews at the top of the page in which I'll continue doing. The bottom AN is pretty much going to be me talking to you folks.**

 **So, I guess I'm** _ **technically**_ **off hiatus?**

 **Meh, I'll just go with it.**

 **\- Striderm8**

 **PS: If you think my OC is OP, then you're wrong. He's merely got fucking balls of steel. Besides, this would be something I would** _ **consider**_ **doing if I was thinking rationally. Buutttttt, as you can tell, Shiki is anything but rational at the moment. Also, I** _ **really**_ **enjoy the souls series from just gameplay videos and playing Bloodborne, so yeah. Love ya Indeimasu.**

 **ALSO ALSO, Illfang is a Splenda daddy. Search it up in Urban Dictionary if you don't know what it is.**

Actual me of right now. I'm writing this part before I upload the chapter. I'll slowly start uploading what I've written for this story, though I've only got around 5-6 chapters actually written.

Also, got platinum for Bloodborne and now my broke ass is playing Dark Souls 3. Fuck yeah


	3. Illfang the Splenda Daddy

**Dark Realities**

 **Haha, thanks S10 for the review. If I remind you of Tai in the AN, I should probably so see Morty!**

* * *

I managed to chug down a health potion as Illfang snorted.

This was a terrible idea.

I regret everything.

Slowly, I groaned as I pulled myself from the mini-crater I had formed. The third one to be precise. Turns out that I'm a fucking rag-doll and lose 2/3 of my health when I get slapped like a wet noodle.

. . .

Wait, that doesn't really make sense. Oh well.

Picking up a rock, I hurled it at Illfang out of sheer pettiness. The boss roared as I jogged forwards, watching out for one of his combos.

The fight wasn't too intense as his attacks were pretty telegraphed. Still, it hurt like a bitch. Apparently we still a tad bit of pain now. Thanks Kayab-

 _ **CRRUNCH**_

"Hah! What an idiot." I huffed out as I came out of a roll. As I looked behind me, I felt my stomach drop from where the boss's axe crushed one of his [Ruin Kobold Sentinel]s. I felt a grin plastered to my face as I darted forwards, barely avoiding a swipe from Illfang's fingers. Sprinting behind Illfang, I slashed with my spear, leaving behind a clean deep laceration before striking again, leaving a x-shaped injury on his backside. Jumping backwards, I felt the bone axe clip my hair as I growled.

"Naughty," I murmured. Glancing at his health bar, I groaned. After a good thirty minutes of fighting, I had barely lowered his health to 2/3 of the first bar. How? Turns out [Bleed] is fucking OP!

"I was hoping to see your final attack patterns," I muttered, eyeing the large blade strapped to his waist. "But looks like I won't be able to cause my DPS is trash." Jumping backwards, I lashed out at a minion, a large gash left in its armor.

"I hate everyone and everything~" I sang as I darted backwards, narrowly avoiding Illfang's axe. "So, it's only natural they hate me in return!"

Did I ever mention how crazy I can be?

 _ **Zhin**_

Motherfu-

I growled as I spun around, swinging my spear with my movements. In a vicious slash, I grunted as I slammed the butt of my polearm into the minion's face, only for a large shadow to suddenly cover my body.

 _ **Creeeecka**_

Wait, was that the boss door?

"Shiki!" I heard Kirito shout. "Get out of there!"

"What," I threw myself sideways, Illfang's weapon clipping my leg.

"The," I swung up with my spear, meeting Illfang's quick strike halfway through the air.

"Hell," I grunted as I dislodged my spear and darted forwards, a gash in the metal.

"Are," I jumped up and grabbed onto the handle of the axe.

"You," I pulled myself up with ease.

"Doing," I ran up the handle, holding my spear in both hands.

"Here?" Leaping up, I arched my body before a shout of defiance let my mouth. Slamming down with all my strength, I grinned as my spear slammed into one of Illfang's eyes

Instantly, I gripped on tight to my spear as Illfang screamed. Before I could react, the boss slammed his head into my body, sending my hurtling towards the other side of the room.

With 100% effort, 0% skill and 1,000% fuck you Kayaba, I snarled and flipped myself in the air, shoving my [Razor Edge] into the stone ground. Screeching in protest, I winced as shards of stone erupted out from the ground, my spear tip crying out in pain as I slowed down my descent. Regaining control of my body, I managed to land on my feet, still holding my spear tightly as I pulled it free.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," I muttered as I turned around, only to find the boss room door still open. "Hah, convenient." Walking through, I smiled as I heard Illfang roar, Kirito pushing the door shut.

"I'm surprised that you're not dead," Kirito said as he groaned, collapsing against the door. As he slid down, I grinned as I sat down next to him.

"I managed to avoid most of his attacks," I said as I checked my spear's durability. "Baited them, watched the patterns then adapted."

"Still, to go head on with a floor boss and his minions," Kirito muttered. "That's insane, even for a beta tester."

I blinked.

"Kirito," I began slowly. "You do know that I'm not a beta tester?"

". . ."

I sighed.

"Don't worry, I have nothing against the beta testers," I said. "If it weren't for them, I wouldn't know anything about the game." A chuckle escaped my mouth. "The articles posted online about mobs, best farming spots, sword skills, how to fight… This information was available to everybody, regardless of what they say. All you had to do was look it up."

I yawned as I patted Kirito on the back. "Come on, let's head back to town. I'd rather not stick around for much longer." As I waited, Kirito hesitated then nodded before taking my hand.

"You are one crazy player, Shiki," Kirito muttered.

I smiled.

"That I am."

Heh, crazy. Says the guy thaa…

. . .

"Kirito."

"Yeah?"

"Did you fight your whole way through the Labyrinth to get to me?"

"Uhh, yeah?"

"What time did you enter?"

"Around 1:25."

. . .

I entered at 12:30.

It's around 2:00 now.

. . .

Are you shitting me? I'm level 11 and it took me a while to get here!

"Alright, that settles it. We're having a duel when we get back to town," I muttered as we walked down a staircase, the Labyrinth dark and unforgiving.

* * *

Turns out we're not having a duel like I planned.

I let out a sigh.

"Kirito?" The teen in question glanced at me. "I hate you." He grinned.

Currently, me and Kirito were trapped near the entrance to the Labyrinth. I had already stored away my [Razor Edge] so it didn't break to one of my [Forest Spear]s, a polearm that could be bought from NPC vendors for a decent price.

With a grunt, I swung upwards diagonally, a burst of wind following my powerful strike as I slashed through one of the [Ruin Kobold Trooper]s that had us surrounded.

" **GGRRAAAGGHH!"**

The thin metal armor dissipated into polygons as I spun, twirling the spear in my hand before I swung downwards. With a grin, I watched as the mob froze, two deep lacerations in the form of an X covering its torso.

"Switch!"

Leaping backwards, I activated [Thrust] mid jump as I spun. Pushing with the skill, I faced the mob as I shot forwards, my stored up kinetic energy increasing the speed of the skill.

With a burst of orange, I unfroze as I slid through an explosion of polygons.

 _ **SSHIINN**_

"Kirito, let's go!" I shouted as I parried a sword before another one slashed me in the ribs.

"Just give me a sec!" I heard him shout back. Grunting, I growled as I was forced to my knees as a [Ruin Kobold Trooper] attacked me and snarled. Holding the shaft in two hands in the air, I struggled as the blade began to sink into the polearm.

My knees began to buckle.

"Kirito," I growled. "Anytime now would be nice!" I pushed back, forcing the blade further through the shaft.

 _ **ZHIN**_

Gah! Fuck that hurt!

Forcing my spear-handle up, the mob's sword cut through my spear as I rolled to the side. Swinging violently, I snarled as the blunt side of my spear smashed into the Kobold's face before spinning on the spot. I raised my other hand as I redirected a sword with the spear tip before slamming the handle into the other mob's face.

I pushed forwards as the handle in my hand disappeared.

"Come on," I muttered.

Reaching the Kobold, I slammed downwards with the broken spear.

 _ **CRRUNCCHH**_

"Let's go!"

I nodded as I leapt backwards, my weapon exploding into particles alongside the mob.

As I spun around, Kirito joined me as I selected another spear before re-equipping it as we ran towards the exit.

* * *

"Remind me to never go looking for you," Kirito muttered as we walked back into town. I grinned in response as we walked through the crowded marketplace in [Tolbana].

"You know of any good blacksmiths around here?" I asked, glancing at crowded stalls. "Preferably, one that'll make it so my spear isn't cut in half easily?"

"I know there's an NPC blacksmith further along," Kirito shrugged. "I've been there a couple of times to get my sword repaired."

"Fair enough."

Walking in silence, I caught glimpses of Kirito glancing at me as we made our way towards the blacksmith.

"Cheap repairs! 50 col! Cheap upgrades! 100 col!"

I stopped and tilted my head.

"Kirito, was that a girl's voice?" I asked, straining my ears over the noise of chatter.

The teen lowered his head in thought.

"Cheap repairs!"

The voice was hoarse.

"I'm going to check it out," I said. "You coming?"

Kirito shrugged. "Sure, though, what are you getting repaired?"

"My main spear," I replied as I slipped through the crowd. "I haven't upgraded its durability yet, so it needs repairs quite often."

I sighed with relief as we made our way through the crowd.

"You alright back there?" I asked, glancing behind me. Seeing Kirito's face, I snorted as I tried to cover up my laughter.

"What?" The teen asked incredulously, not noticing the large, white dollop of cream streaked through his hair.

"Y-Your hair," I snickered. "C-Cream in it."

I gasped as Kirito's eyes slowly widened as he touched his hair.

Man, that face is priceless.

I managed to get my laughter under control as Kirito disappeared; no doubt to wash away the cream in his hair. When he returned, Kirito scowled and my grin widened.

"Shut up," he muttered, dejected.

My grin got wider.

Making our way towards the voice, it got louder and louder before we found ourselves on outside the markets.

"Cheap repairs!" The girl said hoarsely, her voice getting weaker. "Only for 50 col."

"Excuse me," I said as we walked up to a girl sitting on a large mat, weapons strewn about the red fabric. "You said something about repairs?"

I watched as she lifted her head, her eyes beginning to light up in hope. Brown hair with matching eyes, freckles adorned her fair face as she brushed aside a stray bang.

Okay, wow, now I know what it's like for those anime protagonists. Seriously, how are half of them so dense?

"You came here for a repair?" The girl asked, the words holding a tremendous amount of hope.

"No, I came here to talk all day," I said bluntly, making her flinch. Opening my menu, I pulled out my [Razor Edge], holding it out gingerly to the blacksmith. "Think you can fix this?"

"Wow, rude," the girl muttered as she took my spear from me. I watched as she got to her feet before placing it on the anvil, bending over to grab her hammer.

Unequipping my replacement spear, I stored it with my other three as I began to sort my inventory again.

 _ **Clang**_

 _ **Clang**_

 _ **Clang**_

 _ **Clang**_

 _ **Clang**_

 _ **Clang**_

 _ **Clang**_

 _ **Clang**_

 _ **Clang**_

 _ **. . .**_

I looked up from my menu.

"What?" I said incredulously. "Can't even do a simple repair?"

I closed my menu, glaring at the girl.

"So? Speak up!"

"O-Of course I can do a simple repair!" The girl huffed. "I was just..." She glared at me. "A-Anyway, how the hell did you get this so beat up?"

I waved my hand nonchalantly. "It's better off if you didn't know."

Unsatisfied with my answer, I watched as she carelessly struck my spear one more time.

 _ **Clang!**_

 _Upgrade Successful_

 _[Razor Edge] has been repaired_

"I-I did it," she murmured in awe.

"Ahem."

"R-Right, 100 col please," the girl said as she handed over the spear.

"I thought it was only 50?" I muttered as I opened my menu. Regardless, I forked over the money.

"I charge double for assholes," she replied as she accepted the small pouch.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Asshole? I knew you had it in you the whole time," I muttered as I equipped my spear.

"Excuse me?"

"You looked down," I said as I waved my hand over her small carpet. "Being kind isn't always the fastest way to success. Sometimes, you have to play the bad guy to get others to succeed. Isn't that how dense anime protagonists get stronger?"

I watched impassively as the girl's eye twitched before she snickered. I felt Kirito elbow me in the ribs.

"What?" I protested. "Anime logic works here as well, doesn't it?"

"Not necessarily," Kirito said, a large grin plastered on his face.

"You're not so bad," the blacksmith said, giggling. "If you ever need a repair, make sure to come to Liz's blacksmith shop! Though I'll still charge you double the price."

"Well, _Liz_ ," I said dryly. "My head's a bit cracked. Can you repair it for me?"

Liz scowled.

"Not those type of repairs," Liz growled as she raised her hammer.

 _ **Boop**_

"There, see?" I said, rapping my knuckles against my somewhat sore head. "All fixed!"

"Just shut up." I mirrored Kirito's grin in response.

I chuckled as Liz laughed and Kirito smiled.

Moments like these aren't too bad. They may still be strangers, but fellow gamers will always be something like a family to me. Sure, some of us are rich posh kids, and some are people with rough backgrounds, but deep down... we all love the experience gaming gives us.

. . .

Bah, I'm getting all mushy. Time to go.

* * *

Time is relative and space is infinite. What else is new? Hmm... What about this? I hate grinding, and I hate people? No no, that doesn't work at all!

Damnit!

I scowled as I climbed another flight of stairs.

Why don't I try making one of the worst things in life so time goes faster?

Screw it, let's make a poem. Bastard Shakespeare, don't fail me now.

Ahem -

The world is like a flower; about to bloom, only to die and wither away.

Humans are like flowers, and -

Pff, what do I know about poems? They're useless, just like these staircases! Why not just add an elevator thingy or something! Seriously! Stairs are going to kill me before a fricking floor boss does!

I glanced at my two fellow party mates; Kirito and Asuna. Kirito – I grinned – looks depressed about something Asuna just said. Slowing down, I fell into pace next to Kirito as he talked to Asuna.

"So, a switch is when-"

Yeah, not listening. Swiping up, I opened my inventory and tapped on a new weapon I had acquired from who knows where. I think it may have been a quest reward when I was grinding.

[Transforming Spear]

Huh, sounds interesting. What's the item info say?

 _'Though crude in design, this spear was one of the first concepts of a transforming weapon. The weapon first starts off as a single-handed weapon for use with a shield. If the user grabs the middle of the weapon roughly and pushes the handle up, the spear becomes twice as long and gains two extra blades alongside the spear tip, creating a three-pronged two-handed weapon._

 _Men once forged this weapon out of bone from fallen enemies, but that method is far too crude. Now, wood and metal are used instead. It is said that said men were granted with knowledge from the [Lords of Aincrad], the large monsters that linger on each floor. Whether they exist or not is up for debate, but some say that they are mere husks of their former glory.'_

That's... actually pretty cool. I wonder how it works?

"Shiki."

I flinched before shaking my head. Looking at Kirito, he mouthed 'Boss Room'.

"Alright, are we ready?" Diavel asked loudly. I glanced at the assembled players.

"Give them five minutes." I said, my voice carried by the Labyrinth. "They look like they just ran a marathon, though we can all agree that stairs are the bane of life."

I saw Diavel's face flicker into a small smile before disappearing as many of the players groaned in agreement.

"Alright, five minutes," he agreed. I nodded before equipping the [Transforming Spear]. Gripping the handle as it spawned, I grunted as I pushed up, a loud _**Clang**_ echoing throughout the Labyrinth.

"What's that?" Kirito asked quietly as I inspected the crude weapon.

"Its called a [Transforming Spear]," I said, admiring the three-pronged spear tip. "Its pretty cool, and its stats are better then my [Razor Edge]. But…" I hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Asuna asked as she came closer, her face hidden by her cloak.

I sighed. "The weapon is too risky. See here?" I tapped the sliding handle. "It doesn't lock onto anything, so it could easily slide back into its original form, and I am most _definitely_ not leaving my life in the hands of the RNG gods."

"R… N, G?"

I looked at Kirito.

He shook his head, grinning.

I hate you

"It stands for Random Number Generator," I explained to her, scowling at Kirito. "Basically, there would be a random chance for my spear to slide into its normal state. Essentially, RNG could make my [Transforming Spear] have a 9/10 chance of reverting back to its one-handed state during combat."

Asuna slowly nodded.

"Well, that's my understanding of it," I admitted. "I doubt the stats are like that though." Glancing at Diavel, I nodded at Kirito. "Come on, let's get ready for the fight." I went to pat Asuna on the shoulder but stopped myself.

I walked away.

* * *

You know how I asked for – and I quote - 'five-minute break?' Yeah, well, it turned into a one-hour break. I'm pretty sure someone had Doritos somehow – don't ask me how – and another guy had pulled out these small white pill thingys. So, from what I have gathered...

We already have drugs in a virtual world. Wonderful.

I sighed before glancing at Kirito. The teen was fidgeting with his leather breastplate.

"Hey, we'll be fine," I said, elbowing him in the ribs. He shot me a grateful smile and I grinned. I got along with Kirito pretty well, despite our... awkward social interactions half the time. All in all, he's a pretty chill guy, and he's powerful too; much stronger then I am.

Our mysterious friend?

. . .

I glanced at Asuna.

Yeah… I made things a bit awkward before, so let's just forget about that…

"Alright, I only have one thing to say to you all." Diavel looked over the crowd. Suddenly, he raised his sword above his head. "Let's win!"

" **YYEAAHH!"**

"Yeah," I cheered half-heartedly.

I sighed before slowly straightening up, my joints popping loudly. Feeling the back of my neck, I walked tall and confident into the boss room, trailing behind Kirito and Asuna.

 **DAKUN**

The doors shut. It's time to party. Are you ready, Illfang? Cause I sure as hell ain't.

* * *

[Revision Status: Chap 1 & 2 complete]

 **And that's another chapter complete. Complete side note, I'm writing these AN's as I finish the chapters, but I'll probably edit them before release.**

 **Oh yeah, people will also probably be wondering; Strider, why the hell did you go and attack the floor boss? Well, if we use our heads here for a moment, it's pretty simple.**

 **A) I'm an idiot who isn't exactly thinking rationally at the moment**

 **B) You can wait till later in the story to find out why I did it. Probably next chapter... or the one after that... or maybe the one after that?**

 **. . .**

 **I don't know**

 **You'll find out eventually**

 **. . .**

 **Oh yeah, and you know how I said I'd follow canon? Yeah, well, I am,** _ **buuttttt...**_ **yeah, I've kinda mixed in some abridged elements in to make it a bit more realistic. Still, it doesn't really affect canon? Why? Because, you know, gamers are a bunch of lazy pricks so what makes you think that they'd be fine after climbing that many flights of stairs? Even I would be puffed after that. Seriously, fuck stairs.**

 **Also, thanks to Nosferatu869 for writing your HSDxD stories! I know you (probably/most likely) won't even see this, but I'm stealing a bit of your writing style. Thanks! Seriously though, if you want to read a good High School DxD (HSDxD) story, he is the one to go to. It's just so good. Here, have a quote straight from his profile!**

 **Nosferatu869:** **I don't sugarcoat shit. If I did my stories would be pandering garbage.**

 **I love this guy (though I won't say it to his face(no homo (to all of you meme weebs)))**

 **Also, as Fail pointed out, _CLANG_ memes.**


	4. Illfang the Dead Splenda Daddy

**Dark Realities**

* * *

You remember that time I stabbed Illfang in the eye? Yeah, well, apart from making it look badass and making it target me almost constantly, it became a weak point.

Basically, this is what's happened so far.

Stabbey stabbey, slashy slashy, stabbey slashy stabbey

 **. . .**

Well, that's what I'd like to say.

Grabbing my spear, I sighed as I charged a [Ruin Kobold Sentinel]. I pierced its stomach before ripping my spear out, leaping backwards as I did.

"Switch!"

I glanced at Kirito as he moved backwards, Asuna mo- wait wat.

Did she just? Wait, huh?

. . .

My brain just fried itself, cause- _how the hell can some use a sword skill with that speed!_

 _ **Zhin**_

Feeling something rip into my back, I snarled as I spun and dropped my spear.

 _ **SMACK!**_

FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

 **WHAT** the **_FUCK_** is **WRONG** with **YOU!?**

I managed to stagger away, clutching my head as pain echoed throughout my body.

"Why the fuck is the pain absorber fucking gone?!"

Shaking my head, I managed to glare at the minion. I could feel its smug aura from here.

Darting forwards, I ducked underneath its blade and scooped up my spear before pivoting. With a single thrust filled with anger, I managed to pierce through a chink in its armour before kicking it off my weapon. Without hesitation, I leaped forwards and stabbed downwards, killing the sentinel.

"All clear!" Kirito shouted out to Diavel. As we regrouped, I took a sip from my healing potion before storing it away. Pretty handy feature, I must say. Being able to partially use a potion to full health then storing it later makes my life a whole lot easier and less expensive. Seriously, these things aren't cheap! Though, it's my fault for being a dumbass. Why the fuck did I think smacking my head into a metal helmet was a good idea?

 **"GRAAAHH!"**

Glancing at Illfang, I felt a small part of me inside glow as Illfang was beat down, brutally. The tanks never faltered and the DPS dealers were swift and vicious. Every time there was a break in Illfang's patterns, a small chuck of his health was reduced.

"Group A, retreat! Group C, cover Group A!"

I watched as Diavel stayed back, ordering the groups flawlessly and without hesitation. Heh, he could be a good potential leader in the future.

"Group F, take out the [Ruin Kobold Sentinel]s!"

Wait, they're already respawned?

"Got it!" I sighed as Kirito charged forwards, his sword glowing a pale blue. Running forwards, I raised my spear and activated [Javelin], using my spear to deflect a Kobold's strike against Kirito's unguarded back as he dealt with his enemy.

"Asuna, switch!"

I leapt backwards as Asuna blurred past, her rapier shining brightly as she spammed [Linear], piercing the mob countless times before exploding.

"Overkill," I muttered as I ran towards Kirito, scooping my spear up.

"Shiki, switch!" Kirito shouted as he jumped past me.

"Got it!" I activated [Thrust] and followed through with the motion. In an explosion of orange, blue and green, the sentinel died as I sighed.

"It's down to the second bar!" Somebody shouted out.

I glanced at Illfang as it roared in anger. Heh, somebody isn't happy.

I watched as Illfang swung its axe, the tanks grunting as they were forced back.

"Guys, cover me!" Kirito shouted.

"What if I said no?" I asked as I followed close behind, my spear trailing behind as Asuna joined us.

"You'd still come," Kirito replied calmly as he sped past Illfang, a long red laceration on both its legs.

"Heeyy buddy~ How's it going?"

I left two, glowing gashes with my spear before darting away.

As I retreated, I heard someone shout before Illfang was forced back a couple of steps. I watched on as the 6ft tall man made of pure muscle/superman descended, a massive two-handed axe in his hands.

"Kirito? How come I can't be that badass?"

"Because you aren't six-foot-tall and pure muscle?"

Hey, screw you!

 _ **SSHHIIINN**_

Annnnddd back to killing minions again. Greeaaattttttttt

Walking towards one of the freshly spawned minions, I redirected its blade with the shaft of my spear before I sidestepped. With a grunt, I created a vertical gash in its back before slashing downwards, tracing the path I just created.

In an explosion of polygons, I saw Kirito dispatch a minion as Asuna parried the last sentinel's blade. With ease, I watched as she flicked her wrist, licking out at its armor before a [Linear] pierced its throat.

"Duh, duh, duh," I hummed. "Another one bites the dust. Duh, duh, duh, another one bites the dust."

"Last bar!"

I backed up with Kirito and Asuna as Illfang roared before tossing away his shield and axe. I groaned and casually ducked as the shield flew just above us.

"Stand back!" I heard Diavel shout out. "I'll handle this!"

"Wait, what are you-!"

Kirito stopped midsentence as Diavel looked at us, a knowing look on his face.

Wait a sec- He's going for the Last Attack Bonus!

. . .

Well, I mean, yeah? I don't really care.

I heard Kirito gasp.

"Stop!" He shouted. "That's not a Nodachi, that's a Talwar!"

I… have no idea what they are. Are they swords? They sound like swords. Heh, whatever, I should focus on- WHAT THE FRICKING SNICK SNACK!

I tightened my grip on my spear as Diavel slowly descended from the air, Illfang leaping from pillar to pillar at insane speeds.

"NOOOO!"

I ignored the guys scream and dart- wait, why can't I move?

W-Why am I shaking? G-God damnit! I went fucking toe to toe with this bastard, let me _MOVE damnit!_

Frozen in place, I gritted my teeth as Kirito leaped forwards, intercepting Illfang midair with a sword skill as Diavel hit the ground.

Let me _MOVE for CHRIST'S SAKE!_

Forcefully, I bit down hard on my lip before crying out at the sudden, fierce pain. Shaking my head, I tightened my grip on my spear before taking one, slow, shaky step forward.

Immediately, I took another slow step before taking another, and another, and another. Soon, I was sprinting towards Illfang as the other players watched dumbfounded, stunned from the player death.

"Fuck you you overgrown furry!"

Leaping into the air, I brought my spear down viciously as I met Illfang; metal meeting metal. Grunting, I was forced backwards before I landed. Using my left hand to support myself, I darted forwards from my crouched position, narrowly avoiding death's blade.

With a yell of determination, I activated [Triple Thrust], a new sword skill I had unlocked. Why settle for two, when you can have three?

Spinning mid leap, my spear glowed a brilliant orange as the skill took over. With three incredibly quick, powerful thrusts, I felt myself recoil from the powerful attacks as Illfang yelped, forced backwards from the power.

I gritted my teeth. "Kirito, switch!"

I leapt backwards the moment I unfroze and watched as Kirito leapt into the fray, immediately parrying Illfang's blade before landing a clean slash across it's chest.

"Shiki, swi-!"

Before I could react, Illfang knocked Kirito back with the flat of its blade. I watched helplessly as Asuna tried to catch him, only for the two to collide and roll helplessly.

I began to run towards them, only for Illfang to leap forwards, it's weapon high in the air.

…no…

…not like this…

Raising my spear, I activated [Javelin] and hurled my spear without a word. I watched as it soared in the air, hitting Illfang's blade and knocking it off course. As I sighed with relief, superman burst out of nowhere and knocked back Illfang, swinging his massive axe with ease.

I watched as he landed and exchanged a few words with Kirito before helping a group of players fend off Illfang, the rest still frozen like a bunch of pansies.

As I got closer to Kirito and Asuna, I scooped my spear up from the ground as they healed.

"You two still good?" I asked as the group of players were knocked back.

"I'm fine," Kirito said as he got back up. He glanced at me then Asuna. "You ready to end this?"

Asuna nodded. "I'll help."

I grinned.

"Let's do this."

 **Dakun**

Or maybe not.

I whipped to the source of the noise as Kirito let out a yelp of surprise.

"T-This wasn't in the beta!"

I growled as Illfang slowly approached as a swarm of sentinels swarmed forwards. Most of the players were frozen in shock and fear.

. . .

Fuck it.

"Kirito, Asuna, distract Illfang!" I shouted as I ran forwards. "Tanks, go support them!"

I ran past Superman. "DPS and Support! Circle the sentinels! It doesn't matter if you can't hit them, just group them into one big group!"

The players slowly stirred into action as I heard Illfang roar.

I felt a small sense of satisfaction as the players listened to my orders. Heh, good. At least they aren't all pansies.

 _ **FWOOSH!**_

Dodging to the side, I snarled as I rammed my shoulder into a sentinel, knocking it into the path of others before bringing my spear in a large horizontal arc. As the tip whistled, I managed to cut some of the minions before twirling the polearm, barely catching a sword before dismantling the mob.

"Coming in hot!"

I stepped to the side as Superman leaped in, bringing his axe down in a devastating arc. A small explosion erupted from the impact, and as the dust cleared, I could see mutilated corpses of sentinels as they struggled to move.

I heard roars of energy as the players swept forwards. Without hesitation, they began to carve into the Kobolds, slowly circling around them into one large group.

I smiled.

"They keep spawning from the door!"

Looking at the direction of the door, I frowned.

"Players with high STR! I need a couple of you to close that door! High DPS players, protect them from being hit!"

"YES SIR!"

I grinned as eight players separated from the pack and headed towards the door.

 **BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

I ignored the massive red elephant in the room as the players began whittling down at the Kobold's numbers.

"Shiki, switch!"

Kirito blurred past me as I darted forwards, activating [Thrust]. Cutting deep into Illfang, the boss roared before jumping into the air, viciously striking down at the ground. I avoided the explosion of rocks, the rubble flying outwards and crushing some of the minions. The players remained unscathed.

"We got the door shut!"

"Kirito, switch!"

Leaping backwards, Kirito took the opportunity to jump in and attack Illfang as I ran back to the minions.

"Everyone, focus on the Kobold's and kill them as quick as possible! After that, focus on Illfang's patterns before attacking!"

I watched as the minions were quickly dispatched before the players turned to Illfan- wait, why is he airborne?

Glancing at Kirito, I saw him land in a crouch as Illfang exploded into particles.

Well, that explains everything.

Walking over, I helped Kirito to his feet, grinning wildly as he mirrored my expression.

Ahh, now, time to go home and rela-

Wait, why are people clapping?

Confused, I looked around wildly. I noticed Kirito doing the same.

. . .

Oh, that's why. Makes sense now.

"Why are you cheering?"

Okay, that's a buzz-kill.

"Why are you cheering?" The voice was hoarse.

As the crowd slowly parted, I sighed.

Seriously? Come on cactus head, I thought we were over this.

"And what do you mean by that?" Superman asked.

"He let Diavel die!"

A false accusation. What are you trying to do?

"He knew the bosses attack patterns! If he shared the knowledge, then Diavel wouldn't have died!"

True, he knew the patterns, but they changed, didn't they? Besides, I'm pretty sure Diavel was a beta tester as well. He was well aware of the risks. Also, didn't you pay attention to the fucking swarm of minions?

He pointed his finger accusingly at Kirito.

"He let Diavel die and used that as an opportunity to get the Last Attack Bonus!"

Again, another false accusation. Seriously, what are you trying to do- oh.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh

. . .

You greedy, heartless bastard.

"Heh. Heh heh heh heh heh."

I shivered, my thoughts interrupted. Yep, that's an insane man right next to me.

"Wait for me outside the door when you're done," I said softly.

Hopefully he heard that.

"Beta tester?" Kirito laughed. "Don't put me in the same categories as those newbies."

"H-Hah?"

Kirito slowly walked forwards. His footsteps echoed in the massive hall.

"The majority of SAO's one thousand beta testers were amateurs who didn't even know how to level," he said calmly. "Even you guys are better then them."

I'll take that as a compliment.

"But I, for one, am different." Kirito stopped walking. "During the beta test, I reached floors that nobody else could. I knew the boss's attack patterns because I've fought plenty of katana-wielding monsters far above this one."

Kirito smirked cruelly. It didn't suit him.

"I know a lot more than that, too," he said. "More then any information broker."

Ooh, that's gotta hurt info brokers.

"W-What?" Kibaou murmured. "That's… Forget about being a beta tester! You're a cheater! A cheater!"

Are

You

Fucking

Kidding

Me

.

I glanced at the players joining Kibaou's protests.

Honestly… the idiots, all of you.

"Beater… That's not a bad name."

The players gasped.

"That right, I'm a beater," Kirito said.

I watched as he opened his menu.

"From now on, don't think of me as a mere beta tester."

Insert badass music here.

 _Would you like to start playing [Sword Ar-_

Fuck off menu.

I felt my lips curl slightly as a black leather coat fluttered into existence.

I'm not jealous. Not at all.

I watched as Kirito walked away. Heh, I'll be seein you soon buddy. For now…

"You are the worst type of person, you know."

Kibaou looked at me, confused.

"What the-!"

 _ **Thud**_

I cracked my knuckles, somewhat sore from the punch. Man, that felt good.

I glared at Kibaou on the ground.

"Do you have no shame?"

"What are you talking abou-!"

 **POMF**

I watched, satisfied, as cactus-head groaned, clutching at his nose. I tapped my boot against the ground, ignoring the warning message that popped up about my cursor. Ehh, I'm still green... for now.

"First things first, let me say something to all of you." I leered at the crowd as they watched, stunned, before walking away from the cactus-haired prick. "If you believe this cactus-haired prick's words for one second, that I advise you to stop immediately. He's an idiot and accusing an innocent guy of something he didn't do."

"What do ya' mean he didn't do it? He let Diavel die!"

"He tried to save Diavel when you sat there shitting your pants," I said viciously, glaring at Kibaou. "He went to give him a health potion if you used your eyes, but Diavel stopped him. And, if you didn't notice - I wouldn't put it beneath you - but Diavel was a beta tester as well."

I sighed. "Now, secondly. If you paid close attention, did _anyone_ see this guy **fighting** when that swarm of minions charged in?" I was met with murmurs and shaking of the head. "That's what I thought. While all of you fought bravely and stopped the minions, and another group faced the boss in an _enraged state_ , **THIS GUY** didn't do anything to help. Does that make his words hold any weight? This man right here is accusing of letting a player die. He could've accused **any** of you for doing nothing, but no. He accused one player because he was a beta tester and tried to do something."

I saw more players murmuring and some even nodding.

"And he's a beater for knowing everything about the boss fight?" I started to pace back and forth in front of Kibaou, shaking my head. "I watched leaked recordings of SAO from the beta, and let me tell you something. That swarm of minions this fight?" I stopped walking and looked Kibaou right in the eyes, my face blank. " **They weren't in the beta.** "

 **-!-**

"Now, call me anything you like; I don't really care. However, do not start pinning blame on somebody else just because you were powerless. The only one to blame is yourself."

I stopped walking as silence echoed throughout the boss chamber.

"...who are you to talk?"

I glanced at Kibaou on the ground. "Sorry, what was that? I can't hear you from down there."

"I said who are you to talk? For all I know, all you did was sit there and watch!"

Kibaou suddenly stood up and burst forwards. Immediately, I went to react but stopped as the man walked up to me.

Hey, he's actually pretty short if I'm around the same height.

"Are you dumb?" My words came out unfiltered; blunt and dry before I started chuckling. The man didn't stop walking. I began walking towards Kibaou. "I kept the minions off of you guys so you could fight the boss. I contributed damage to the boss when you were busy measuring your dick against your sword. I kept my composure when the minions swarmed in. I gave out the orders in the last stage of the fight. I was the one who reacted fast and kept this fight from falling into a disaster." I came to a stop in front of Kibaou and glared at him with open hostility. "So, _Kibaou._ What did _you_ do?"

I watched as he struggled to form words before settling for a hostile glare.

"I'll get you one day," he growled before backing up. As he walked away, I smirked.

"Now, before I leave, which one of you are beta testers?"

I noticed the uneasy looks on players. A small smile graced my face.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to berate you. I merely wish for cooperation for the future floors." I glanced at Superman and gestured for him to come forward. "With the beta testers' knowledge, we'll have an easier time with these starter floors and make faster progress. It'll also boost morale upon players so they know that this game is not **unbeatable**. Just because it is difficult doesn't make it impossible." As Superman stopped beside me, I gestured towards the man. "Since I'm not the best at this stuff, I'll leave it to ?"

"My name is Agil," he said, voice deep and powerful. "If you have any information, please come to me and share it or an information broker. All the info we receive will be placed into the handbook handed out to spread the information quickly and effectively."

I nodded. "Alright, everyone get that?" The players nodded, minus Kibaou. "Good. Now, last thing to address."

I glanced around and stopped my gaze on Kibaou's retreating form deliberately before scanning the crowd again.

"Ignore that **[Idiot]'s** speech from before. Hating people merely for being beta testers is childish. They hold important knowledge for us to get through these early floors quickly and effectively." I took a deep breathe and sighed. "So, to clarify for those who are a bit slow... being a beta-tester does not make you a cheater, or what was labeled as a [Beater]. If you truly believe that, then I believe you need to change your views. You'll only be slowing down our attempts to escape this game as fast as possible, and I believe that none of us truly want to be stuck here."

I sighed as silence echoed throughout the room. Turning around, I made my way towards the staircase to the next floor. As I passed by Asuna, I gave her a small nod before making my way up to the 2nd Floor.

I hope I cleared that all up. Talking like that to crowds is a pain, and I've definitely made an enemy or two today.

...still, if [Beater] becomes a thing, then these players are bigger idiots then I thought. Though, Kirito may only be labeled as a beater because of his speech. Nothing I can do about that.

. . .

Sigh

Now people are gonna think I'm all nice and shit or something. Still, hopefully that lit a fire in some of them. If we spend one month for each floor... well, we'll all be dead before the 36th Floor.

And that, is not something I wish to think of.

* * *

[Revision: Chap 1, 2 & 3 complete. Others still to follow.]

 **And cut. That's another chapter. Boom. Bam. Proofreading engaged.**

 **I don't think it's really necessary to explain why my characters heart was beating fast and hurt. Think about it and what's been written earlier in the chapters, then go and draw your own conclusions from that.**

* * *

 **PS: Old chapter part with Kibaou bashing. I'll leave it here if you want to read it**

"What the-!"

 _ **Thud**_

I cracked my knuckles, somewhat sore from the punch. Man, that felt good.

I glared at Kibaou on the ground.

"You're a real idiot, aren't you?"

"What are you talking abou-!"

 **POMF**

I watched, satisfied, as cactus-head groaned, clutching at his nose. I tapped my boot against the ground, ignoring the warning message that popped up about my cursor. Ehh, I'm still green... for now.

"You know what I'm talking about," I said, my voice echoing throughout the boss chambers. "This player just saved more people from dying and you made everybody hate him. What in the actual fuck is wrong with you?"

"B-But he's a chea-!"

"Blah blah blah. You wanna know what I think?" I glanced at the players, my heart beginning to beat fast. "I think that you, and everybody that believed you are all morons. He was a beta-tester, yes. He knew the boss's patterns, yes. Did he try and stop Diavel? Yes. He just risked _his_ life to save all of you idiots from dying because one death made you all panic, apart from some players." I nodded towards superman. "And don't get me started on that shitty [Beater] crap. How is he a cheater? What? Because he used previous knowledge from the beta? Bullshit! Majority of that information was available online if you used your head! You could even go to information brokers if you had too! **"**

"But he's a cheater!" Kibaou protested. "He should hand over all his gear to mak-!"

"This argument again?" I sighed, disappointed. "Call him that if you like, but how is that bad, exactly? We are in a fucking death game you retarded fuck-tard." I swiped away the profanity filter. "Why would you cast aside one of your best hopes of getting through the first couple of floors quickly? They stole all the good hunting spots? Are you saying that you want to stay in this game? I recall that you called this game a, and I quote, 'crappy game.' Besides," I raised an eyebrow at his attire. "You look pretty well equipped for a normal player. Where'd you get all that, huh?"

"W-Wha-?"

"Now, this is to everybody who can use their brains." I glared at a player standing at the back. "And yes, that goes to you to as well, idiot who named themselves Jesus." I took a deep breath then sighed, my chest starting to hurt. Not much longer, heart.

"Think about the repercussions of what would happen today if [Beater] became a thing?" I said, gesturing at the players. "You'd be forcing beta-testers to hide from the scorn created by your idiocy. You'd be slowing down the progress on floor clearing. So, now that I'm done saving you from a cactus-haired prick, go eat your Doritos for all I care."

I sighed before walking away.

"And as a side note," I added. "Make it on time to a boss meeting next time. Don't be thirty minutes late, and more importantly…" I stopped and looked over my shoulder, glaring at a certain prick. "Don't start shit just so you gain power. This is a game of life and death, so take it seriously."

I continued walking.

"Y-You must be a [Beater] as well!"

"Y-Yeah!"

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sighed.

"No, you fucking idiot, I am not a beta tester." I could hear the malice in my words. "I simply know how to use my head. Besides, there's an easier word for you simpletons to you use for a person like me."

I looked over my shoulder and smirked at them.

"It's called being an asshole. You're welcome."

I walked up the stairs, my heart racing and hurting my chest, but I ignored it.

My emotions are unnecessary.

We need to start clearing these floors.

...Kirito…

Let's show these guys how to get shit done.


	5. Martial Arts Instructors Suck

**Dark Realities**

 **Short Chapter**

* * *

I still hate stairs.

I finally reached the top and sighed as I walked through the partially opened doors. As I passed through, a large gust of wind nearly swept me off my feet, dust clouds forming as I grinned.

Hey, I kinda like this floor!

Looking around, I saw a large meteor crash site or something in the far distance, the place surrounded with dusty ground. There were some grassy areas as well in some areas, and som-

"Shiki?"

I turned towards the voice and made my way over.

"Hey, Kirito."

I watched Kirito try to smile, only for it to falter.

"Forget what happened back there," I said, trying to help get rid of his guilt. "I tried to clear things up and I think Beater won't be a thing... though people may call you a Beater still. Regardless…" I sighed. "I'm sick of being around idiots. Let's go to the next town. [Urbus], isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's where we're going," Kirito said as he began to walk down the mountain.

We walked in silence, neither awkward or comfortable; more like nervous? I'm not sure. The path was pretty smooth despite being rocky. Makes sense, doesn't it?

As we reached the bottom, I sighed as I rubbed my chest, my heartrate back to normal.

"Hey, Kirito?" I saw him glance at me. "I hope I don't come off as clingy, but could I ask a favor of you?"

I saw him hesitate.

"Why would you want to hang around with a Beater like me?"

"First of all, you aren't a beater." I sighed. "You are a beta tester whose knowledge will help us progress through this game faster. Besides, why would I hate you for having knowledge of future floors?"

I patted Kirito on the shoulder.

"So, whatcha say?" I watched Kirito hesitate again before nodding, a small smile gracing his effeminate face.

"So," I said as a small breeze ruffled my hair. "What's your favourite way to play a game?"

* * *

"I personally being fast and aggressive," I said as we approached [Urbus]. "Endurance battles aren't my favourite."

"I can see why," Kirito replied as we walked through the safe-zone barrier. "Though I prefer a mix of both. You can still have a well-thought out puzzle boss that takes a while and be enjoyable whilst having a fast-paced battle that gets your blood pumping."

"Fair enough," I said. "I can agree with you on that."

Kirito nodded.

I looked up from where we were.

"Oh look, a teleport gate."

Kirito nodded.

"If only teleport gates could self-activate," he muttered.

"That'd be bad game design. So... who's going to activate it?"

He sighed. "I'll do it. Though, I'll need to hide afterwards."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Because of what I said," he said, looking me in the eyes. "At the boss fight?"

"Ohhh." I sighed. "I'm an idiot. Why do I even put up with myself?" Looking around, I saw a ledge that was reachable if I did something incredibly stupid. Butttt...

"You thinking that as well?"

I nodded. "I've got a better idea though."

Walking towards the teleport gate, I glanced back to see Kirito leaping up onto the roof.

Alright, I'll head up there after.

Holding my hand out over the teleport gate, it began to glow before the light consumed it. Quickly, it glowed a gentle white light.

 _ **SSSHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN**_

And that's my cue.

Quickly, I sprinted towards the alleyway and leaped up, grabbing onto the edge of the roof. With a grunt, I pulled myself up before moving forwards as people began to spawn in.

Good, nearly there.

I jumped up, barely managing to cling onto the edge as my boots scrabbled against the sandstone wall.

 **Pom!**

"I gotcha."

Grunting, I pulled myself up onto the roof with Kirito's help.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I turned around.

"So, um, why are you following me?"

I crouched as the brown-cloaked girl climbed up onto the roof. I poked her in the head before she straightened up.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Huh, so you're Argo The Rat?" I opened my menu and took out 100 col from my inventory. Tossing it at her, I closed my menu. "Can you give me info on the player 'Kibaou' whenever he makes his move?"

I watched as Argo snatched the small purse of col out of the air.

"Sure. It may cost ya' more in the future."

I blinked.

"Interesting," I murmured.

"Couldn't agree more."

"Could you two please stop getting along?" Kirito muttered, leaning against the building's sign, watching the teleport gate.

"I don't know, Kii-bou~… Are ya' willin' ta' pay?"

I grinned.

"Miss Argo, is it?" I asked, earning a nod in response. "I think me and you will get along fantastically."

"It'll cost ya'-"

A small pouch of col was snatched out of the air, my grin contesting her smirk as she pocketed the money. It was only 1 Col but hey, it was worth it.

"How much for you to spill all the goods on our dear friend Kirito here?"

Argo grinned. "Well, how much are ya' willin' ta' pay?"

"Okay, that's enough," Kirito interrupted, turning around as he did. "Let's go find somewhere to stay the night."

"Oooh, Kii-bou, invitin' a boy _and_ a girl to stay the night? You aren't by any chance bisexual now, are ya'~"

I grinned as Argo winked and Kirito sighed, though I heard a hint of laughter in it.

"You guys are just the best," I said, trying my best to not grin... only to fail miserably. "Why don't we go out and do some quests in light of Kirito's new sexuality?"

I glanced at Argo.

"How much col would it take to get a rumour around that the first [Beater] is bisexual?" I joked.

Argo hummed in thought.

"Well, I'd say about 500 col for now?"

"Ooh, a bargain!"

Kirito sighed again, but I could see his faint grin.

"Come on," he said, walking away to the edge of the roof. "Let's find somewhere to stay the night before doing any quests."

I nodded before following the two players.

Apart from those idiotic players, I think this day might not be that bad.

* * *

Yeah, you know how I said that today might not be so bad?

Yeah, well, I lied.

It got worse.

Somehow, we managed to wheedle an extra skill quest out of Argo before she led us into this cavern, only to disappear into the connecting forest. Essentially, we followed a girl before she dumped us by a martial arts dojo in the middle of nowhere.

. . .

Well, I mean it's not _thhhaaaaaattttt_ bad yet. I mean, I still haven't swor-

 **THWAP!**

"MOTHER FU-"

I bit my lip as I rubbed my wrist, sore from striking the rock in front of me. There are no cracks and I hate it. Who the hell makes something nearly-indestructible, chucks it in a quest and on the SECOND FLOOR OF ALL THINGS?

I glanced at Kirito who was having no luck whatsoever as well. Shrugging, I looked at my rock before tapping it lightly with my hand.

Screw this martial arts instructor; become my pupils? Pure and utter bullshit! More like, 'HERE, LOOK AT THIS NICE FUCK-OFF ROCK. IF YOU BREAK IT, CONGRATS, YOU WASTED YOUR TIME HITTING A GODDAMN ROCK FOR NO REASON! HAH! JOKES ON YOU CAUSE I'M A MASSIVE C-'

. . .

Yeah, I need to take a break before I get even more pissed.

I sighed as I walked away before looking around at the cave. There was a small stream that ran through the cave, providing us with fresh water as it led into the forest Argo had disappeared into. Apart from that, what can I say. The cavern was rocky?

I sighed again before glancing at the dojo.

Pretty typical for a martial arts dojo. It looks exactly like the other one in Japan, except smaller.

. . .

Yeah.

. . .

I'm bored, help me.

* * *

 **Very short chapter this time around. Why? I literally cannot find it in me to continue this any further. Besides, I like watching me suffer!**

 **Seeya in the next chapter!**


	6. The Life Of Me

**Dark Realities**

* * *

After Floor 2, the frontliners went into a rage, cutting down floor after floor. Soon, in as little time as a week, we would defeat the Floor Boss and move on.

We were making up lost time, moving efficiently and getting that one step closer to getting free.

Of course, one's freedom is up to debate. You could feel trapped in real life and be free in SAO. You could feel trapped in SAO, but free in real life. It's kinda like a paradox... right? Heh, I'm not even sure anymore, though I am sure of this. In reality, not everything is sunshine and rainbows. No. Everyone and everything has a dark side, a twist that remains hidden, and for a good reason.

. . .

Heh, it's quite funny to think of it. I'm quite content with being in the game unlike others. I actually enjoy this strength I have. Maybe I should take up some sort of martial arts when I escape?

Oh yeah, martial arts. Fuck that quest.

"Switch!"

I darted forwards as I blurred past a clearer, my polearm sparkling a brilliant blue. Activating [Blast Burst!], I grinned as I pulled my arm back before unleashing a devastating thrust into the Floor Boss that sent me recoiling backwards. As the impact rattled my bones from the sheer force, I gritted my teeth and rolled forwards through its legs, narrowly avoiding a wild swipe from its axe.

"He's in the red!" I heard someone shout out.

Perfect.

I pivoted before I leapt up onto the humanoid boss's back, stabbing it in the back as I scrambled up, leaving behind a thin laceration before I jumped. As I passed above it's head, I saw blue eyes glare at me as I grinned.

Oh, this is gonna be good.

As quick as lightning, I lashed out, my new [Red-Tip Halberd] piercing its eye. I pulled it out with ease as I spun in the air, gaining momentum before I smirked.

Ahh, I love science.

With a grunt, I smashed the side of my polearm into the Floor Boss's face, my momentum forcing the humanoid enemy to stumble backwards before it fell over.

I landed onto the stone ground, panting slightly as the clearers pushed the downed boss, killing it with various sword skills before it had a chance to retaliate.

The Floor Boss was a Minotaur type mob with simple leather armor. Muscular and a deadly axe, it easily outclassed the-

. . .

What was the first bosses name again?

Bah, whatever.

Floor 25 is now open to visit, let's see what in store.

"Dude, your insane!" A tank said to me, clapping me on the back. I noted his slick, brown hair and muscular build.

I shrugged. "Just doing what I have to do," I said.

"Still, that's three times now! Each time you've stunned the boss before it changes patterns so we could kill it!" He said in disbelief. "How the hell do you do it?"

I gave him a small smile as I unequipped my halberd and re-equipped my spear.

"A lot of grinding and a friend," I replied. "Good job on tanking for us. Without you guys, we wouldn't be here."

He laughed.

"And without people like you, we wouldn't be here either." I watched him open his menu before something materialized on his hand. "Here, take this. It's the least I can do for a growing legend."

"Growing legend?" I muttered as I accepted the pouch; 5,000 col.

"I'm sure you'll hear your name soon," he said, winking at me. "Seeya!"

"Seeya."

I pocketed the col before I wandered over to Kirito who was waiting by the door.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Let's go see this next floor," I said, a small grin forming as we pushed open the door.

Over the time we've spent together, me and Kirito had grown close; not best friends, but pretty damn close.

. . .

Yeah, sounds pretty stupid. I'm not a tsundere, I swear!

Anyway, that's not mentioning all the information he drilled into my head about surviving in Aincrad. From all the attack patterns he knew how to deflect or dodge to how to fight a player effectively, he taught me well.

He taught me so well, that I'm at the top with him as a solo player.

. . .

Well, we usually party to know that we're both safe, but the amount of quests we grind makes up for it. I'd say that we're maybe a good 3-5 levels ahead the other clearers? Can't really say, their numbers differ vastly.

"Did you notice that during the fight?" Kirito asked as we stepped onto the next floor.

"Kibaou and his little guild?" I replied as we walked forwards.

Kirito nodded.

I sighed.

"If they keep this up, the next boss fight will end up being a massacre," I said softly.

"You're right, and I don't think your little trick will work again," Kirito said, opening his menu.

"I'm surprised it even works," I muttered. "[Blast Burst!] seems to be pretty high-risk, high-reward."

"What does it do again?" Kirito asked, closing his menu.

"Its basically a supercharged thrust that does a shit ton of damage," I said as the sight of a small town entered our vision. "The only big difference is that it does twice as much damage to humanoid mobs and has a chance to temporarily stun them."

"And practically no delay for using the skill?"

" _Only_ if the skill is executed perfectly. The first few times I tried, I was left stunned for a good five seconds before I could move."

Kirito sighed.

"If the skill is that risky, then why do you keep risking yourself using it? Why do you keep jumping onto the bosses when you don't need to?"

"Its more exciting, you know?" I said, placing my hands behind my head. "Besides, the stun doesn't last long, and everyone is too much of a pansy to attack when the boss changes patterns. Why would you waste such an opportunity? It's the perfect time to get damage in!"

"You're a battle maniac," Kirito said, his lips curling.

"Funny coming from you," I said, grinning. "I'm pretty sure all the quests we do involve a lot of fighting."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kirito said as he looked away, grinning.

"Still, I suppose we both get EXP from killing mobs." I sighed. "I need go see Ashley soon. Can you do the rest?"

Kirito nodded.

"I'll wait for you at the usual spot tonight."

I gave him a thumbs up as I pulled out a teleport crystal from my pocket. Handy things, pockets. Stuff can lose its durability, but at least you don't have to open your menu.

"Teleport, [Coral]!"

* * *

I still hate teleportation.

Walking through the small town of [Coral], I sighed as I felt my muscles relax. Wind caressed my face as I smiled and waved at the NPC's in the town.

They might not be real like us, but here? They're as real as they'll get. Besides, this has got to be the most peaceful floor so far out of all of them. Forests, a big ass lake in the middle, nice breezes; I'm surprised I haven't caught Kirito napping here yet!

Though, the only reason I come here anymore is because of Ashley.

I opened my menu as I walked down the pathway, the water glistening to my right.

"Let's see… [Razor Edge], [Forest's Blight], [Pronged Assaulter] … Ah, there it is!" Tapping equip, I felt my spear disappear before a weapon appeared in my hands. I held it up in the air, letting the light touch it as I smiled.

[Palewood Bloom]

A beautiful specimen indeed.

The shaft was made entirely of a pale white wood and sanded down until it was smooth. The handle consisted of black leather straps wrapped neatly around the shaft, and the beginning of the blade was a brilliant silver. It was a diamond-shaped blade but was drawn out so it was longer and not as wide, whilst having two small blades at the base of the metal. All in all, my favorite weapon so far.

Still, hoping that I find a Scythe-wielding skill soon. I really want that.

I came to a stop. Two branching pathways were in front of me; one to the left deeper into the forest, and one to the right which lead to the log cabin I was currently staying in.

"Shiki!"

I turned towards the lake and saw Ashley waving at me, leather straps resting beside her. I waved back.

Walking over, I sheathed my new spear before unequipping it through my menu so I could sit down properly. Coming to a stop, I saw down on the grass next to Ashley, looking out at the lake as she added the finishing touches to her new piece of attire.

"So, what do you think?"

I picked up the gloves she threw onto my lap. They were made of leather from this floor and dyed black, with some streaks of dark red; I'm assuming dried blood or something? The lining was perfect, and there were four little blades embedded into the leather where my knuckles were; I'm assuming that they appear when I make a fist then disappear.

"You're getting closer to mastering this stuff, aren't you?"

I pulled off my gloves and tossed them at Ashley. She snorted in mock disgust as I pulled the new gloves on.

"Thanks," I said as I laid in the grass, the gloves fitting like a second skin. For as much shit I give her, Ashley is definitely skilled. "So, when do you plan on going mainstream?"

I glanced at her, my hands behind my back.

"I've already started."

Well, that's a surprise.

"Really? How's it going so far? Got any sleazy male customers yet?"

Ashley sighed. "Despite what you think of, my customers are not _sleazy_ nor are they only male."

I raised an eyebrow. "So, they're females and perverts?"

"No they're not."

I sighed in defeat. "Whatever you say."

A breeze passed by as I basked in the warm sunlight.

"...I just had an idea."

I glanced at Ashley.

How about I make _you_ armor and you can advertise it out on the front lines?" Ashley said as she laid back, her short hair framing her face. "You don't seem to like heavy armor, and I think I might be able to make you some decent leather armour. It'll help me advertise my wares and you don't have to pay for armour."

"Actually, about that…" Swiping open my menu, I sent Kirito a quick message before sighing.

"What was that about?" Ashley asked, curious.

"I asked my friend to come here," I replied as I laid back down. "He uses leather coats, so you might be able to base an armour off of that for me."

A yawn escaped my mouth as I closed my eyes.

"Hopefully he won't be too long."

. . .

. . .

. . .

"…ki."

"..iki."

"Shiki."

"What?" I groaned as I opened my eyes. Looking around, I saw Kirito approaching as Ashley sighed.

"Seriously, you sleep like a log! Be glad that I didn't slap you."

"Can't help it," I muttered. "Being out on the frontlines every day tires me out. I haven't been here for what? Two weeks now?" I waved at Kirito. "Yo, sorry for calling you out here."

"You'll apologise to him but not me?"

I grinned as Ashley started insulting me.

Kirito waved it off. "It's fine. I was just restocking up on potions anyway. So," the teen looked at Ashley who promptly ignored him. "What'd you call me here for?"

"You still have that old leather coat?" I asked. "The one with the armored pauldrons or shoulders? Whatever it is?"

"Let me check." As he opened his menu, I glanced at Ashley as she nodded in appreciation at Kirito's coat.

 _Thud_

"That wasn't very nice," I said as I pulled the coat off my face. "Could've warned me first."

"Where's the fun in that?" Kirito grinned.

"Eh, true. Here, Ashley."

As I passed the leather coat over, Ashley made a fitting noise as she inspected the leather, checking everything. As she busied herself with the coat, I groaned and slowly stood up, stretching as I did.

"So, Kirito, wanna come to our house?"

"You two live together?" Kirito asked curiously.

"Yeah," I said as I yawned again. "I don't get to come back often, but you would not believe how nice this floor is." I glanced at Ashley. "You coming?"

"I'll stay here a bit longer," Ashley said, focused on the coat. "Don't touch anything in there!"

"Alright then." I looked at Kirito, ignoring Ashley's warning. "Let's go then."

* * *

I opened the door and sighed as we entered the log cabin.

"Hmm, this is new," I muttered as I walked over to the fireplace. Countless clothes and types of armors were scattered on the chairs with different types of materials strewn about. I heard Kirito pick up something.

"This is really well made," he said as I turned around. I saw what he picked up – a jumper reminiscent of one in the real world. I smiled.

"Ashley's been making them for her store," I said as I walked over. "I'm kinda a douche so I just give her materials I get instead of selling them. It's sorta like an unofficial contract we have."

Kirito nodded.

"How much would I have to pay to get one of these?"

I took the jumper from his hands. The material was soft and the hood was connected perfectly. It also happened to be black and a pull-on, so…

"I'd say maybe around 5,000 col?" I handed the jumper back. "I'm not sure, but that material is pretty high-quality, so yeah."

Kirito put the jumper down. "Maybe another time."

I shrugged.

"I'll probably stay the night here," I said as I sat down. "You can stay if you want. Take a break from grinding."

"Sure," Kirito said. "I might take a nap here, seems pretty nice."

"You and your naps," I muttered before another yawn ambushed me. I glared at the wall. "Anyway, you still want to do that duel?"

"In our usual spot?"

I shook my head.

"I was thinking by the lake," I said. "If we go at midnight or something, we should be fine. This floor is pretty passive, and not a lot of players live here."

"Something different?"

I nodded. "Something different."

 **Dakun**

Ashley walked in with Kirito's old coat and looked around.

"Did you touch anything?"

I gestured at the jumper. "Just that. Kirito was thinking of buying it."

Ashley nodded before she threw the coat at me. Being the person I am, I thought of catching it and decided not to, only to remember that this is what my armour was going to be based off of. I caught the coat.

"So... are you two... in relationship or something?"

I deadpanned at Kirito as he became flustered.

"I practically live on the front lines," I said bluntly. "The only reason I can stay here is because I give her materials."

Ashley nodded. "Apart from that, we're acquaintances, nothing else."

"Friends."

"Acquaintances."

"Frenemys?"

"Acquaintances."

I grinned at Kirito. "Frenemys. We only put up with each other for a few reasons."

"You blackmail me."

I waved it off as Ashley disappeared into a room. "I prefer calling it, 'Asian Persuasion'. Besides, you blackmail me too."

"Only when your being an ass!"

Kirito blinked.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go do a quest or something."

* * *

I stood calmly, holding my spear loosely by my side as Kirito pulled out his sword, the metal shining brilliantly in the calm moonlight.

"Ready?" I asked as I tapped my bronze chestplate, the leather straps keeping it nice and tight.

I think it's bronze. Not really sure at this point.

"Ready."

Accepting the duel invitation, I grinned as the timer began to count down from sixty.

I examined Kirito - black leather coat, metal chestplate, fingerless gloves and boots; perfect for agile combat. I rolled my shoulders as I glanced at my attire.

Bronze chestplate, black pants, boots and a black cloak; I was basically an over-glorified emo in Aincrad.

A sigh escaped my mouth despite the grin I had. Kirito matched my expression before we both settled into our combat stances. I ignored my friend as I spread my legs apart, crouching slightly as I held my spear in my right hand out to my right, my left hand in front of me. Silently, I began to count as I tapped the end of my shaft against my back.

[5]

[4]

[3]

[2]

[1]

I burst forwards as the system announced the beginning of the fight. Without hesitation, I swung my weapon in an upwards, diagonal strike, only for Kirito to deflect the strike. He moved in without hesitation, his blade whistling as it approached my gut.

Kirito's eyes widened as I dropped my spear and caught the blade, grunting, before I punched him in the face. As he recoiled backwards, I kicked my spear up before catching it.

"Rule One," I muttered as I darted forwards, activating [Thrust]. "Never play fair."

I instantly lowered my spear and swept it sideways, forcing Kirito to leap backwards as he grinned.

"Not bad," he said. "Let's finish our warm-up."

I nodded as he charged forwards, only to suddenly dart to the side. Realizing what he was trying to do, I leaped backwards, only to find a glowing sword skill in my face.

"Fuck."

An explosion of light filled my vision as I was sent rolling backwards. Growling, I managed to roll to my feet as my vision returned, only to find Kirito swinging his sword again. I ducked and darted underneath his guard, my fist glowing a bright, fierce orange before it collided with his gut.

I pushed my advantage and swung my spear, the blunt end catching his ribs as he stumbled backwards. With a grin, he recovered and pushed forwards as I twirled my weapon.

Time to get serious.

I let out a relentless barrage of strikes, keeping Kirito at bay as he barely managed to dodge or parry my attacks. Growling, I activated [Triple Thrust] and caught him off guard. As my spear pierced his armour, he grimaced and pulled on the polearm, dragging me forwards.

With a martial arts skill, Kirito caught me off guard and swung his sword countless times in the brief window I gave him, all his strikes vicious and perfect as I barely managed to parry. With expert precision, I fumbled and his sword managed to slice my shoulder. Growling, I managed to kick him backwards and breathe before he came back.

It was a dance between two experienced fighters, neither showing any weaknesses to exploit, except that I was a fucking child compared to him.

I managed to catch Kirito across the chest with a deep slash, only for him to dart in under my guard and hit me with two swift strikes. I groaned as an icy chill spread across my chest before I slammed my head into his, stopping his third attack. We both recoiled away as a searing pain filled my head.

I cursed as I held my head. It seemed smart in theory, but not so much in prac. I also keep forgetting that we actually feel pain now since the 1st Floor Boss. Pretty bullshit to me.

Shaking my head, I managed to glimpse Kirito's [Horizontal], but didn't have enough time to react.

[Winner: Kirito!]

I really shouldn't space out like that in battle.

I sighed as I rubbed the deep red gash in my chest, red pixels leaking out slowly.

"Good match," I said as I pulled out a health potion, the vial half full. "Sword Skills only next?"

Kirito nodded. "Sure."

I accepted the duel request and moved away before turning around. With a ten-meter gap between us, I grinned.

"Low freeze-time skills or high freeze-time skills?"

"Low," Kirito replied.

Nodding, I stood up straight and held my spear firmly by my waist.

This should be fun.

* * *

[Revision Status: Chap 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 & 6 Complete]

 **Chapter end.**


	7. Laughing Coffin

**Dark Realities**

 **Casual chapter length. Whether you agree with this chapter or not, I don't really care. After all, it wouldn't be an SAO Self-Insert Fanfiction without something like this happening.**

* * *

A new threat had arisen in Aincrad.

Now, I wasn't surprised by player killing, or PKing; it was to be expected. When faced with a harsh reality, people tend to panic and do stupid shit. I know. However, I didn't expect them to become a fucking guild, did I? That definitely got me, though it did get me thinking...

What are their motives? People wouldn't kill for fun unless they had cracked to the point of insanity. Maybe they believe that only the strong should survive in this world? Or maybe that if a players kills a player, then they are actually set free from Aincrad? I'm not sure...

Seriously though, this is fucking bullshit. Now we have to watch out for PKers while clearing dungeons and shit. Fuck you, Laughing Coffin. Fuck your motives and fuck your guild. Now I can't relax in dungeons.

 _Rustle_

Speak of the devil...

I casually flicked a metal throwing pick from my wrist at the bush, only for a rabbit to squeal and hop away.

...huh. Thought that it was something els-

 _FFWOOOSSHH!_

I jumped and barely avoided the pick thrown at me. Not gonna lie... that freaked me out.

"Come out and face me," I said calmly as I grabbed my spear. Holding it loosely by my side, a man in tattered, green robes stepped out, grizzly white hair showing from underneath his hood.

"A lamb lost, with nowhere to go," he said as he circled me. "What will you do with the big bad wolf here?" I glanced at his waist as he slowly pulled out a cleaver before focusing on his body.

"I'd suggest leaving now," I said calmly as I forced my senses on alert, reacting to every small motion and sound. "I'd rather not leave here with blood on my hands."

"Oho!" He laughed. "There will be blood, yes, but for good reason."

My eyes widened as I heard two sets of footsteps behind me. Slowly, I backed up until all three were in my vision. Tattered green robes, grey pants and bandages covering their arms? Yep, Laughing Coffin. I can tell by your shitty generic clothing. Go fuck yourself.

"You two, this will be your target for initialisation," the man said calmly as he gestured at me. "It's show time."

I gritted my teeth.

Can I call for help?

...no, Kirito disbanded the party today to do some solo grinding, and I doubt that there's anybody near here. After what happened on the 25th floor... fuck!

I kept my spear up and ready as the two men began to circle me, their lips curled into cruel smiles.

Suddenly, one darted forwards and I dodged to the side, only to hear the other snarl. I ducked instinctively, narrowly avoiding a dagger before I leapt backwards, lashing out with my spear.

Sliding to a stop, I darted forwards as one of the members of LC charged a sword skill.

Hah, idiot. You won't hit me with tha-

"Take that!"

My eyes widened as the other LC member shoved me into the path of the skill. There was nothing I could do.

I exhaled as a [Linear] hit me in the chest, shattering my bronze chest piece before I grabbed a handful of the metal fragments.

"Should've repaired my armour," I growled. Sweeping out with my spear, I managed to knock one off their feet as the other charged. Stepping to the side, I growled and slammed a handful of metal shards into his face. As he wailed, I activated a martial arts skill and slammed my fist into the back of his neck, making the man crumple to the floor pathetically.

One down, two to go.

As I turned to the other, he snarled and charged me, hurling daggers with wild abandon.

"What a waste of a weapon," I muttered as I sidestepped, the man blinded with rage. As he swiped at me with his dagger, I blocked the attack before striking his wrist with the shaft of my spear. Caught off guard, he dropped his dagger before I slammed the butt of my weapon into his forehead

Two down, one more to g-

I spun around and swung wildly. As my spear tip whistled through the air, the man chuckled as he eyed his [K.O] allies.

Okay, what the fuck was that?

"Impressive," he said, his lips curling. "Just as good as the rumors say."

"Oh yeah?" I twirled my spear before settling into my combat stance. "And what do those rumors say?"

The LC member chuckled again. "A professional wielding a spear with incredible power who faces Floor Bosses fearlessly. A teenager who stood up to the clearers on the first floor and reunited them successfully, dispelling most hate from the beta testers. A new recruit that **will** join Laughing Coffin."

I sighed. "Are you by any chance their leader, per say? Cause I really want to go fucking home, and I don't need your shit in the way." I lowered myself into my mind, letting loose all needless distractions.

This man is my enemy. I must defeat him.

Taking a step forward, he didn't shrink away from the challenge I proposed.

"I hope you are ready, little lamb," he said mockingly. "The Big Bad Wolf is here to stay."

Good.

Cause you're going to lose, and this little lamb is gonna kick your ass and stay.

I exhaled as he smirked.

 _ **SSSSSSSssSSsSSSSSSsSSS**_

I darted forwards as throwing picks and daggers a like were thrown at me, all different shades of colors. Rolling to the side, I came into a crouch and swiped at the man, only for him to block and counter-attack. I slapped away the cleaver and leapt forwards, slamming my shoulder into his chest. Stumbling forwards, I managed to turn and catch his weapon with the shaft of my spear. Grunting, I went to dislodge his weapon, only to have my feet swept from underneath me. Instantly, I rolled to the side as I narrowly avoided a pick that I could only guess was a paralysis pick.

I managed to scramble to my feet and breathe as he watched me curiously. I rolled my shoulders and sighed.

Alright, time to get a bit more serious.

Taking a step forwards, we slowly began to circle each other, my eyes never leaving his body.

I refuse to lose to scum like you.

I thrusted my spear experimentally, forcing him to step out of the way. In response, I ducked underneath a throwing pick before blocking his cleaver.

We continued this little dance for minutes, using little jabs and swipes to try and lower each other's guards.

Okay, I think I might be getting the hang of his abil-

I froze as the man laughed, leaping forward. I was defenseless as the cleaver bit into my shoulder.

What the hell was that? Seriously, that… **aura** that keeps leaking out from him…

I bit my lip hard as his weapon cut my arm off. I felt an ice cold chill spread through my torso as my arm shattered into pixels.

"How's that feel, little lamb?"

I grunted in response as I stepped forwards before smashing my head into his.

"Gah! Motherfucker!"

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh- FUCK that hurt.

Blinking, I managed to regain vision as I watched the LC assassin stumble away, howling in pain.

I frowned. That shouldn't have hurt him that badly. Unless Kayaba specifically made it that Orange and Red players have their pain reducer down, it wouldn't have done anything. Though, pain is pretty much like IRL now but it's not at the same time. It doesn't make much sense. Why do I keep forgetting that?

I glanced at my missing left arm, red pixels leaking out as the [Bleed] status grew stronger.

The man was slowly recovering as I took out a heath potion and drank it, downing the whole thing as fast as possible.

I have no idea how my arm will regenerate or when, but I'm hoping that it's soon.

. . .

Oh, don't worry, it's back.

I rolled my new left arm as it flashed into existence, my arm bare as the LC assassins all stood up, growling.

"Alright," I snarled. "Round fucking two."

I darted forwards and swung my shaft up, the blunt end catching one in the chin before I spun around and ducked. I feinted an attack to his legs before jumping forwards, avoiding a cleaved to my back.

As I rolled, I scrambled to my feet as I faced the assassins; two standing and one glaring at me.

 _ **Clunk**_

Oh you are fucking shitting me.

 _ **Thud**_

I hit the ground, frozen as the paralysis kicked in.

There is nothing I can do now.

I've lost.

* * *

. **. .**

 _ **. . .**_

 _. **. .**_

 ** _._**

 _ **. .** ._

. . .

 **. . .**

. .

. . .

. . .

. . .

.

.

 _. ._ .

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 _._ **.**

 _ **SSHHHIIIIINNNNNN**_

"Ah, you're awake."

Frozen. In. Place.

Can't. Open. Eyes?

"Hold on, let me just…"

 _ **SSSHHHHHHIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN**_

 _ ***CLICK***_

 _ **THUD**_

 _ **TSSssssssssssssss**_

 _ **. . .**_

"Alright, there you go."

I slowly blinked, my eyes dry as I groaned. My body felt extremely heavy but… weightless?

I looked around.

Everything was grey, just like the character selection screen.

A grey void.

Void.

. . .

Fuck, I died.

It's the only explanation. Unless I'm suddenly Jesus, a fucking Garry Stu or a godamn Shounen Character, then I died. End of story.

I stood up slowly, and turned around.

. . .

"Who the fuck are you? If **God** is a fucking old man who is somehow a **Bishounen** then I'm Jesus fucking Christ."

The man chuckled.

"I believe **creator** would be a better suited word."

I blinked.

"Akihiko Kayaba."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Do I… do I hate him? H-How can I? This world is a gamer's wet dream!

Kayaba raised an eyebrow. "You're taking this fairly well."

I shook my head.

"Actually, I'm pondering whether I should thank you, kill you or insult you. I'm leaning towards the latter for now."

Kayaba smiled.

"Do you know what happened to you?"

I frowned.

"Yes," I said. "I was killed by a bunch of pansies who need to make their chance of success over 200% before they decide to play a game. I should've just killed them when I had the chance."

"Nothing else?"

I shook my head.

"Interesting…" Kayaba looked up and noticed my confused expression. A ghost of a smile made his lips curl. "When I created Cardinal, I made it so she could run independently. In doing so, I've allowed her access to everything on the web."

I nodded slowly.

"In return, she can patch, update or implement entirely new features into Sword Art Online. Are you still following?"

"Basically, you're saying that she could get FPS or horror games and implement them into Aincrad?"

Kayaba nodded as I began pacing back and forth.

"Of course, her programming would allow her to make rational decisions and not add that," I murmured. "But that means gameplay styles like puzzle, RPG, Fantasy, Shooter, Racing games..."

My eyes widened.

"You're fucking kidding me."

"You came to a conclusion?"

I looked Kayaba dead in the eyes.

"Are you telling me that this machine likes anime?"

Distraction~

I grinned wildly as Kayaba sighed. Darting forwards, I attempted to punch the man, only for my arm to be batted away.

I continued my assault, sending out punches and kicks engrained into my body towards the man who trapped us here. Each attack was successfully defended or batted away as I growled.

Right hook, duck, leg swipe, roll, batt, pun-

 **CRUNCH**

I stumbled backwards, admiring my now broken arm. Seriously? That much strength?

I grabbed my arm and grunted as I tried to force it back into its original position. It didn't work.

I sighed as my right arm dangled uselessly by my side.

Oh well, at least pain absorbers are on. Alright then, this should be fun.

"Quick break and a question," I huffed, taking a breather. "What's up with the pain absorbers?"

Kayaba raised an eyebrow. "What about them?"

I glared at the man. "You should know. After the fight with Illfang, we could suddenly feel pain. Not as bad as real life, but more then the usual numbing of body parts."

Kayaba smiled. "I do not control anything that happens in Aincrad," he said calmly, with a hint of... pride? "Cardinal handles everything. I am merely another player in this floating metal castle."

"So, your telling me that she decided to remove some of the pain absorbers?"

Kayaba nodded. "She must've decided that it was necessary that players feel pain."

"But why?" Kayaba raised an eyebrow. "Why would players need to feel pain for? To make the world more believable or- oh."

"It seems you found your answer."

Well, fuck me.

"Now, let me ask you a question. Do you know what happened at time of your death?"

I rolled my good arm before glaring at Kayaba.

"I died. End of story."

I punched again before batting away his arm. Ducking, I avoided his punch and pulled his arm, forcing him closer. Grinning, I elbowed the man in the ribs, earning a satisfying **CRUNCH**.

That has _got_ to be fractured ribs at the least. It may be my left arm, but after the martial arts quest, I've been training all of my body.

"Shortly after your death, the system noticed a strange error."

I stumbled backwards from a punch before Kayaba kicked me in the gut. He wasn't even fazed.

I rolled back to my feet.

"According to Cardinal, when the player known as 'Shiki' died, the NerveGear failed to destroy his brain."

"So?"

We traded blows, punches being blocked before retaliating with a kick, only to be countered.

The cycle began again.

"The player's avatar was terminated - nothing can fix that. However, on closer inspection of the remains, a golden glow and a faint outline revealed the player to still be there; unconscious, but still alive."

I backed up, rubbing my ribs after the vicious strike.

"Cardinal had recently added a new patch with new content. With it, a new skill was born. A skill that shouldn't be able to be used at all and shouldn't exist. It is officially called [Will Of The System], or labeled as [Reality Break]. It seems that you are the first user of this skill."

I eyed Kayaba carefully.

Stance is casual. I'm not a threat?

Facial Expression is a small smirk. I'm beneath him?

Well fuck you too.

Pushing a bang out of my face, I watched my opponent carefully.

"So, why should I care?"

I'm interesting enough to get the attention of the creator of SAO? That's a red flag right there.

"You are... different, to say the least," Kayaba said as he stood there. "Someone Cardinal decided to let use the skill despite its... nature. I want to see how you achieved this. To see how an ordinary player ascended past their bound limits, and challenged the system I created myself. Such a thing makes me excited for the future possibilities for SAO."

I shivered at the glint in his eyes. He truly is a scientist. Why did he even make SAO and the NerveGear in the first place?

"So, you're saying you want me to become your guinea pig?" I darted forwards, only to freeze in place. Baring my teeth, I snarled.

"Essentially, yes."

I glared at Kayaba.

"So, what? You're going to chuck me somewhere random and hope I activate [Reality Break] or whatever the fuck it is?" I chuckled dryly. "Yeah, go fuck yourself."

"That actually sounds like a great idea."

Oh fuck. Sarcasm failed. Kayaba uses ?

Kayaba began manipulating the menu at great speeds. Its super effective.

"Perhaps you are a one trick pony," he said calmly as blue hexagons began to emerge from the ground. "Maybe you're not. We'll soon find out."

With a calculating smile, Kayaba tapped on a final button before the blue hexagons suddenly turned red.

"If you survive, I'll come to you."

My vision suddenly became dark as the red hexagons swarmed my body.

"Good luck, Shiki. The only way to survive is to react and adapt."

What the fuck is that meant to mea-

* * *

[Revision Status: Chap 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 & 7 complete] - Thanks for the reviews Failtasticbelt. I've gone back and fixed up the chapters in what I believe is suitable enough for it to work. Now, gotta go work on my other stories and read you story. Seriously, every time I try to read it, I get distracted my something.

 **Read, review, go crazy. I stole that line from Nosferatu869.**

 **Stay frost-**

 **Okay, I'll stop. But seriously, read, review, and possibly don't frenzy. I don't have enough Blood Vials to go around, and they are fucking expensive early game and I am not farming them anymore. Besides, I'm starting to lean towards Estus Flasks right now. Dark Souls III is really fun, and I'm having fun mucking around with different weapons. Mainly Ultra Greatswords and Scythes, though I'm taking my time. Might go back and play Bloodborne as some point. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter!**


	8. Kingslayer and A Second Chance?

**Dark Realities**

n-

Huh, I'm still alive. Can't see anything, but still alive.

. . .

Fuck this. I don't even have my HUD anymore.

Touching my left arm, I found it still broken, dangling uselessly by my side. Slowly, I stood up in the darkness.

. . .

. . .

 _Sss..._

There it is. The faint sound of water. First off though, a source of light and healing.

 _ **DING!**_

Geeze, opening my menu in here makes so much noise. Let's see here... Alright, I've still got five healing potions but no light source... I'll heal first. Better safe then sorry.

 _ **SHIN!**_

Ah, much better. My arm is starting to hurt now, but it should be healed soon. Stupid Kayaba... Turns on Pain Absorbers when _we_ fight but now he's turned them off? Either that or its Cardinal. Sigh. Oh well. I'll live.

. . .

. . .

. . .

 _ **SHIN**_

Alright, arm's back. Now, do I have anything I could use to see my surroundings...

[Church Pick], [Medium Healing Potion], [Fair Maiden's Lingerie]... wait, where the fuck did I get that from? Oh shit. _That's what my reward for that quest was? What the fuck?_ More importantly, I thought my character was terminated? Why do I still have my items?

. . .

Oh, is this some type of sick joke or something Kayaba? Well, fuck you again. Anyway, I'm never doing a quest half-asleep again. Brain, remind me to never agree to drink with Klein again. Someone must've spiked my drink or something. Might ask Argo about that.

Anyway, [White & Black Bandanna], [Red Gem], [Nature's Tusk], [Broken-Sword], [Moss], [Wood Shaft]. Hmm, I could use this.

Spawning the bandanna, wood shaft/polearm, moss and gem, the brief flash of light showed my surroundings. I was standing in a pitch-black cavern, stalagmites and stalactites everywhere. The only other detail I could glimpse was that everything was bare, as if a blaze of fire had rampaged in here. All the stone was charcoal-black.

Opening my menu again, I noticed that it gave off a faint glow. I felt a small grin on my face as I wrapped the bandanna around one end of the polearm. I think I'm just going to call it big wooden stick. I placed the moss between the bandanna and tied it off on one end of the stick. Pulling tightly, I held it horizontally as I looked at the gem in my hand.

With the bare light emanating from my menu, I could see the outline of the gem and the faint red glow deep inside.

Now, if this does what I hope it does... well, I'll have light.

Kneeling down, I placed the gem against the ground then quickly dragged it. I winced at the harsh screech but smiled at the sparks that appeared.

Alright, I'm hoping this'll work.

 _ **HSSsssSSsSs!**_

Alright, I've got a torch now. Hopefully this'll last a while.

Standing back up, I slowly swung my rather-large torch in the darkness, casting light upon the dark cavern. I was standing on a large flat area of black stone, a path leading down from the platform towards an archway in the stone wall.

Slowly, I made my way down the path, moving my large torch around, the flame flickering. Shadows loomed and took the form of beasts, snarling and hideous as I continued walking, making my way towards the hole in the wall. Even with the dangerous looking shadows... the cavern was beautiful. There were multiple blue crystals hidden in corners, casting a hazy blue glow.

Walking through, I came to a stop as I moved my torch around, casting light on the nightmarish dungeon. Black stone remained jagged but more refined as a smooth path continued forwards, tilted upwards towards a stone archway. Stalagmites and stalactites all pointed inwards, the tips aimed at the path. More of the blue crystals were present, forming their own miniature versions of the stalagmites present.

"This looks like a trap," I murmured as I bent down. Picking up a rock, I tossed it forwards and watched as it rolled. Coming to a stop, nothing happened and I frowned.

Can't be that easy.

Slowly walking forwards, I strained my ears for the sounds of any mechanisms activating, only to be met with silence. Beads of sweat rolled down my face as I continued pushing forwards, the sound of my boots creating small echoes of sound. I didn't dare breathe harshly; the slightest sound could be my downfall. The sizzling of the fire burning was enough of a hazard already. After all... trapped dungeons were becoming more and more frequent with each floor.

Successfully crossing the path, I glanced back at the monstrous stone picks, the light barely reaching them.

Hmm, I should keep moving. While I don't _need_ food and water, the system eventually impairs you for not consuming either of them.

Continuing forwards, the path tightened, leaving barely enough room to swing a sword as the dark stone became even darker. Torch first, the fire guided me forwards through the darkness as I walked up rocky paths and down windy corridors. More then once I chose different paths to take, each leading me onwards or forcing me to turn back from a basic trap. Sometimes it was a giant boulder, forcing me to run back before it blocked the path, or it was arrow fire from stepping on a pressure-plate.

My latest predicament... well, it's not fun.

Looking down, I gulped nervously at the large pitfall if I fell off the 1-meter wide path.

Fuck. That.

Slowly, I looked up and walked forwa-

 _ **Thud!**_

"MotherFuckingPieceOfShitWhatTheFuckAreYou!?"

I jabbed the torch forwards on instinct, the creature screeching as one of its slimy tendrils caught on fire. Instantly, the amalgamation of a creature leaped off the narrow path into the pits, stalactites piercing the creature, leading to its demise.

...what the actual fuck. That scared me so hard, my chest hurts. Where the fuck did that come from? Still, thank fuck that thing is dead. I made it halfway across the bridge-path thing and I'm jumped by what looks like an albino humanoid monster thing covered in black, slimy tentacles. A hunched-back and bones sticking out of its skin... [Consumed Adventurer]? Yeah, well, they are terrifying. The rewards I got were pretty cool though. Some heavy leather armour and a [Short Sword]. It makes me question the nature of these mobs though... By having adventurer in the name, does it mean that this was once a player? Or is it part of the lore for this dungeon? Either way, it might explain the level of this material. It's soft but firm at the same time? This doesn't make sense...

Where did Kayaba transport me to? My avatar was terminated but I'm alive. What are my stats? Do I have the same stats as before, or am I level one? No, wait... If I was level one, I definitely would've levelled up from killing that enemy. I don't remember a dungeon like this being on one of the lower floors, and it certainly doesn't match any of the previous areas either.

...is this a hidden dungeon on one of the floors? I haven't heard of any at all existing in the game, and I've never thought of asking Argo or any other info broker before...

Fuck it.

Swiping open my menu, I tapped on the leather armour. Equipping the [Guardian Hunter's Armour] set, I adjusted the sleeves before moving the torch to inspect my armour. I had tight but not restrictive pants on, the colour a dark brown. Boots reached past my ankles and stopped just under mid-thigh, also a deep brown. I had a blank white shirt on underneath my new leather coat which reached down past my thighs.

Adjusting the belt, I kept the coat tight around my waist as I adjusted my new hat. It was a pointed cap with spiked, frayed ends on either side. It was to my tastes.

Looking through my weapons menu, I frowned at my only available weapon being the [Short Sword]. I'll have to change my skill slots...

Accessing my skills menu, I noticed that my level wasn't visible, and no skill slots were occupied. Tapping on one, I frowned as my available options were glitched, lines of code replacing the text.

Swiping away my menu, I sighed quietly and slowly walked forwards, holding my torch ahead. The flickering flame cast more shadows along the walls, but I ignored them. Scaring myself by looking at the shadows and conjuring false ideas of the horrors in this dungeon would prove time-consuming and a waste of energy.

Walking into a large, open area, I felt something wash over me and sighed.

A safe zone. Fucking finally. Now I can rest.

Walking forwards, I looked around. The room was dimly lit by candles littering the floor. Black stone was everywhere, and there were some suspicious looking patches of wall where a trapdoor could be. There was also what looks like an altar at the other side of the large cavern and three objects resting on them. Blue crystals were present in small clusters, and some dull metal ore veins were present.

Oh well. All in all, a pretty suss safe room, but a safe room regardless.

. . .

Welp, I'm tired. The system recognizes this, so I'll trust it, even if it will _probably_ fuck me over in the ass.

Walking to a wall, I leaned against the surprisingly smooth patch of stone and slid down. A sigh escaped my mouth as I rested my torch against the wall.

Fucking hell... where the hell am I?

. . .

. .

.

* * *

It's my fault. It has to be. The only reason he would go into that game would be because of me. Shiki... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I'm weak. I'm sorry that I couldn't handle my problems alone. I-I...

 ** _Sniffle!_**

 _Drip_

 _. . ._

 _thud_

I-I... I-I can't-t-t.

 **Dakun**

My eyes stung as I felt a familiar salty taste enter my mouth.

"Don't mind me," the nurse said softly as she walked forwards. "I'm just here to check up on him."

"I don't mind."

The words left my lips yet were so quiet. Reaching out, my pale hand touched Shiki's as I lowered my head, the tips of his hair a crisp, snow white in the corner of my eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

I woke, startled, and looked around wildly.

...what was that? I felt something touch my hand, but there's nothing around? It was... warm, comforting even.

. . .

Hmm... This is bad. I could be hallucinating, or something in the dungeon changed. Hell, it could be something to do with the dungeon and special debuffs or something as well.

Well, fuck it. I've got shit to do, and my number on priority is to get the fuck out of here.

Standing up, I groaned as I stretched, the bones in my body cracking in response. Walking forwards, I made my way towards the altar thing.

Climbing up the small stairs I didn't see earlier, I came to a stop at the top and a wild grin broke out on my face.

Oh fuckin hell to the yes!

On what I could only accurately call a stone slab, three weapons lay side-by-side, embedded in soft, silky red material and strapped onto the slab with worn leather straps.

On my left, a one-handed katana lay in its sheathe. The handle was made of high-grade material and glistened in the faint light, the black leather strips in perfect condition. The hilt of the blade was golden with outlines of black. There were also intricate engravings of empty space in the hilt which spread through to the handle. The sheathe was nothing to scoff at either. It was made of a material I had never seen before and was pitch black with scarlet red engravings forming abstract symbols. It was also decorated with gold patterns that gave off the feeling of nobility.

Opening my menu, I went to equip the [Item Analysis] skill but remembered the bugged menu.

"I wonder..."

Hovering my hand over the weapon, nothing happened. Frowning, I moved away, only for some text engraved into the slab to catch my eye. Peering at the stone, I looked for my torch and saw it across the room.

With a groan, I walked over, grabbed it, walked back over then lit my makeshift stick torch thing on fire. Holding the flickering flame over the slab, I leaned over and peered at the text.

"Fleshrender... The Cursed Power of... Hmm? It's scratched out?" I scratched my jaw and sighed. "Well, no point in worrying about it."

Straightening up, I moved to the weapons on the far right and inspected them. The text read [Bloodfury – Hellish Slasher].

The name makes sense. These are a pair of vicious little cat scratchers. The weapon was a claw weapon, something rarely seen in Aincrad. The weapon was a pair of black leather-metal gauntlets. It was covered in similar patterns as the [Fleshrender] except the patterns were a bright, vibrant green, almost to the point of neon. The claws of the weapon were vicious; jagged, deadly blades for the claws on the bottom side, and smooth, razor-sharp metal on the top. There were thin strips of green following the outline of the blades and spread out on the glove area of the weapon. All in all, the weapons were pretty fucking sick. The outside of the weapons were plates of black metal, but looked light enough and allowed for free hand and arm movement.

Dragging my gaze away. I grinned wildly as I looked at the final weapon on the slab.

[Necrosis, Scythe Of Nightmares]

It was... beautiful.

The staff of the weapon was pitch-black metal and looked cold to the touch. It emanated a... chilly feeling, and was covered in dull, colourless patterns. The patterns were intricate; looked of nobility, yet gave off a vibe of... pain? It was murky. I can't tell what it's giving off.

Instinctively, I reached for the handle, only to pull my hand back violently. Glancing at the blade itself, I smirked. It was a curved blade like many others, but was pitch black with silver outlines and highlights. The blade looked extremely sharp to the point of cutting anything, and the part connecting the handle to the blade was simple; a diamond shaped connecting point with the same highlights and outlines. The blade protruded out the other side of the connecting point was short and small. It was also somewhat hooked and was reversed, facing the up instead of downwards like the main blade.

Holding my torch over the scythe carefully, I noticed a dull gem embedded in the diamond. Looking down the rest of the handle, I noticed simple strips of black creating a grip all the way around the weapon, coming to a stop at a circular piece of metal around the end of the staff. After the strange hilt thing, a small blade stuck out, similar to the end of a katana blade.

Looking over the three weapons, I grinned. It's obvious which one I'm taking!

I reached forwards and plac-

 _ **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMGRMMMMMMMMM**_

I sighed as the earth shook.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This is all one elaborate trap?"

The whole dungeon exploded with light as parts of the roof of the cavern suddenly exploded. Shielding my eyes, I winced as boulders hit the floor as creatures started to jump through the holes.

Heh. Heh heh heh. This is fucking great! That's natural fucking light! Well, I think it is!

Tossing my torch away, I fumbled with the strap holding my short sword. As it fell off my back, I grabbed the scythe with both hands and pulled it out, breaking away the restraints.

If I can equip a short-sword, then I'm sure I can equip this. My skills menu is bugged so fuck it.

Slowly, I felt my whole body go cold as the scythe emanated a chilling feeling. Grinning, I spun it like I would with my spear before slamming the bottom of it into the floor. A sharp _Ting!_ emanated throughout the cavern as I watched all the mobs slowly look up at me.

"Yeah, this is fucking it!"

Holding my right arm out, I smirked as I pointed my new weapon down at the new mobs. As they approached, a ray of yellow light touched the blade, causing the black blade to suddenly change. I let out a gasp as the black metal transformed into a dark, shiny silver, the silver highlights from before turning black. The handle remained the same except for the metal blades; they all transformed with the same effects.

Moving the scythe out of the ray of light, it didn't convert back, but the blade glinted dangerously with what felt like the gem humming.

 _Ding!_

[You have started the quest: Kingslayer – Wielder of Death. Would you like to accept?]

I scoffed as I watched the mobs approach me.

"It's not like I have a choice anymore," I said as I accepted the quest.

There were albino and covered in slimy rags, countless miniature eyes on their faces. Their nails were long and jagged, and their smell reached me up here.

Sighing, I brought my new weapon close and ran my hand lovingly down the flat of the blade.

"Say, what do you think of some mindless murder right now?" I said softly, away of my unhealthy choice of words. "Cause right now, I feel like getting to know you you bad boy. Or are you a girl?" I shrugged as I held the scythe by my side. "Doesn't matter, I love you regardless."

As the mobs got closer, I could hear their squelching footsteps. Taking a step forwards, their heads snapped to me as I smirked. Taking another step, it let out a harsh shriek as my footsteps became quicker and quicker.

Sprinting, I leaped forwards. With my left hand out in front, I brought my arm from around my back in a clean, fluid strike, my scythe humming in agreement. Landing on my feet, I rolled forwards and came to my feet, both hands on the polearm. Swinging my scythe, the blade cut deep into the stone before coming up in a vicious diagonal arc, a sick, slimy _thud_ echoing throughout the chamber as the decapitated head of the mob I killed before landed. As it shattered into polygons, the mobs in front of me staggered backwards, a deep, clean slash from its thigh to its shoulders bleeding red pixels.

With a shout of confidence, I ended the mob's life with a single strike, effectively decapitating it.

Holding the scythe in both hands close to my body, I slowly spun on the spot, watching the enemies slowly circle and close in one me.

Hah, fine with me. What are your names? [Consumed Slave]s? Feel free to come at me. I'm happy to share the beauty that is this blade!

* * *

. . .

. . .

I-Is it over?

I stumbled forwards and collapsed. Pressing my back against the slab, I watched as the last of the polygons floated into the air.

[Quest Complete! Kingslayer – Wielder of Death]

[Rewards: Fleshrender – The Cursed Power Of Vile, Necrosis – Reaper's Fury, Bloodfury – Hellish Slasher. EXP: 10,000, Col: 150,000]

Holy fucking sweet Mary and Joseph of my shitting God!

My eyes widened as everything was added to my inventory and stats.

W-What the actual fuck? I know I pretty much massacred what felt like a _race_ of consumed enemies, but that much Col _and_ all of the weapons? I must be dreaming. I know I pretty much fought mini-bosses _and_ what felt like a super low level floor boss, but what the fuck! I feel like I'm dying from just trying to breathe!

.. . ..

A sigh escaped my mouth as I tried to remember how long I had been fighting for. If only the mountain of dead bodies remained to tell me... ahh~, whatever, it was a shit load. I had to use the other weapons as well, and that was difficult by itself. Kingslayer quest my ass, that was killing a fucking nation quest! Once I hit the kill limit for a weapon, I was forced to use a different one cause the weapon disappeared! Like fuck! I went from slaying consumed enemies with ease to scrambling around with fucking claws on my hands! Yes, it was fun and challenging, but just because I enjoyed it doesn't mean it's alright! I nearly died so many times as well, and I don't even have my HUD back yet! I even had to rely on martial arts skills for half the battle and had to heal during combat with the mobs! Not to mention I ended up just running around for a good fucking hour because I didn't how to put the damn claw gauntlets on! Seriously, that shit's fucking hard to get on!

Grrr. Fucking bullshit quest generator shit. Fuck you Aincrad. This is probably a randomly generated dungeon as well.

. . .

Wait a second... if this _is_ randomly generated, then where would I be? It wouldn't be able to do it on the lower floors cause it ruin gameplay and shit. Wait, would that mean I'm on the latest floor unlocked?

...fuck...

. . .

How long was I fighting for? I mean, my makeshift torch doesn't even exist anymore, but the consumed probably broke it into pieces. And judging by how the rays of light have not shifted... I have no fucking clue.

. . .

Now that I think about it, I was pretty reckless at first, but after getting hit I started to fight cautiously and only attacked when I could.

Hmm... well, I'll think about it again later. Right now, I need to escape, cause I doubt this is a safe room again.

With a groan, I slowly stood up, my muscles screaming at me to stop. Stretching slowly, I winced as pain flared throughout my body. Walking down the stairs, I looked around the room.

Nothing had changed except for the holes in the ceiling. Not even thr light has changed... so, this isn't natural light? Is it artificial?

Bah, all these questions and no answers. I can't reach up there unless I have something to pull myself up with, and there isn't any doors leading out of here cause the entrance was blocked off at the beginning of the quest.

. . .

Hmm... maybe? I doubt it, but I don't have any other choice at the moment.

. . .

Fuck it, I'm tired and sat to get out of here.

Opening my menu, I equipped my new main weapon, [Necrosis]. As it spawned on my back, I pulled it out and sighed.

"Sorry about this."

Holding it by my side, I looked around at the holes in the ceiling. Glancing around, I stopped on a hole big enough for me to walk through and low enough for me to reach.

Alright, all the luck gods and goddesses out there... please let this work.

Wincing with every step, I sprinted towards the wall, my muscles burning painfully. A meter away from the wall, I leapt up and brought my arms behind my head. As I pushed off the wall, I grunted and swung my scythe forwards, the blade whistling through the air.

 **KA-CHUNK!**

Yes!

 _ **Thud!**_

"Fuck!"

I bit my lip as I dangled in the air, my body filled with pain from slamming into the wall. Ignoring the screaming from my muscles, I slowly pulled myself up, the scythe blade embedded into the hard rock.

As soon as my stomach touched the stone, I flopped forwards and sighed with relief. Nothing like relaxing... bah, what a wasted thought. This lantern next to me is burning my eyes out.

With a groan, I dragged the rest of my body forwards before struggling with dislodging my scythe. After a few minutes, I managed to pull it out of the stone and sighed.

I've... I've had enough for today. Still, need to find a safe zone, otherwise I'll just get mauled to death.

With a painful groan, I managed to get to my feet and stumble forwards, slowly making my way through the dark tunnel. I don't know why I didn't grab the lantern, but I can barely walk as it is.

. . .

. . .

. . .

After what felt like walking for hours for my legs, I stepped out onto a ledge as a light breeze crawled over my armour.

Ahh, this is different.

Spread out all in front of me was countless mountains differing from navy blue to black with large clusters of the same blue crystal I saw earlier, the crystal densely populating all of the mountains. Looking around, I noticed a small lake, faintly lit by yellow lanterns which eventually led into a... town glowing brightly? Looking up, I frowned at the lack of natural light, the ceiling of the floor completely black.

"Ahh, you survived. As I expected of you."

I sighed heavily as I looked to my right. Kayaba was sitting on a rock with one leg on it, resting his arm on it as he looked over the Floor.

"Of course," I muttered tiredly. "What the hell now Kayaba? First I'm stuck in that kill-quest thing – not that I'm complaining – but having my HUD would've been nice."

"That dungeon you were in was a test dungeon," Kayaba replied calmly, looking out over the floor. "It was never completely finished, thus why the 'quest' didn't seem to end for hours."

I raised an eyebrow, irritated. "So you threw me into a non-completed dungeon with the advice of 'adapt'?"

"Yes," the man replied. "I gave you the stats required to survive this floor, and allowed access to a few skills for you. Mainly the ones you already used and some others." Kayaba smiled as his locks of hair flew about in the gentle breeze. "The dungeon was fairly linear as all the paths would've eventually led you there. Some would've resulted in your death such as the boulder, but you allowed yourself to not get trapped. All in all, I must say congrats for surviving. You lasted a for many hours before I ended the quest for you."

 _ **Zhin**_

Without meaning to, I was suddenly holding my scythe out, the blade caressing Kayaba's neck.

"So you're telling me that _you_ could've ended the quest anytime you wanted to?" I growled through gritted teeth. "This is really tempting to behead you right now."

Kayaba pushed away the blade with his finger, drawing red pixels on his finger. The man looked at it curiously before looking outwards.

"I am your only way off this floor," Kayaba said calmly. "We are currently on the 27th Floor which isn't accessible to players yet. Soon, however, a raid will commence on the boss, which will end in disaster."

"What are you? A fucking oracle?" Regardless, I gritted my teeth and retracted my weapon, sheathing it on my back before looking over the floor. "So, what now? You want something from me, don't you?"

"So, you already know... good." Hearing a menu open, I watched absentmindedly as a menu slid in front of me. "I plan on making a guild called [Knights Of The Blood Oath], or KoB abbreviated. I wish to make you one of the leaders to help me govern the guild."

"I refuse," I said instantly. "I cannot and will not be in a guild, especially yours. There is currently no benefits, and I would be constantly hounded by politics and stupid guild related business."

"You are mine, Shiki," Kayaba said, making my blood run cold. "However, I foresaw this coming and have a proposition." I glanced at Kayaba and raised an eyebrow. "You will join the guild and will only have two requirements: attend guild meetings and lead the assault team with me. In return, the guild headquarters will always be available to you for use with any of its resources also available to you. Other benefits would be abusing your powers for what you want if you choose, but you aren't that type of player yet. More practical benefits for you would be the small doses of EXP you would receive from other guildmates and their activities and split Col. If you even wish for it, I can make it so the EXP and Col you receive all goes to you and none goes to the guild."

"I-I-."

"I have even more benefits I could list," Kayaba continued. "But I believe these are what you wished the hear, are they not? Regardless of your decision in this matter, you **will** join the guild, benefits or not."

Huhhhhhhh, he doesn't make it easy, does me?

"Mmmmm, fine, you win. I'll join your shitty guild." Letting out a sigh, I saw Kayaba let out a victorious smile. So you aren't completely heartless after all. "But, I want to lead my own section of it, not controlled by anybody except me."

"Done. I'll come to you when I'm ready," Kayaba said as he stood up. "For now, I'll send you back to the [Town of Beginnings] with your current equipment. When you teleport there, you'll be back in your own avatar with your real-life body. I'll also restore all your lost Col, EXP, levels and storage when you teleport alongside the items you earned today." Swiping open his menu, I let out a yawn and rubbed my eyes as Kayaba manipulated multiple menus with great speed. "I'm sending you back now. Be warned now, your avatar will remain the same name, but those Laughing Coffin members are still out there. I say this for you; leave them for now. I do not wish for my new pawn to perish again."

I scoffed. "Good to know you have faith in me Kayabitch. The only reason you have me for now is because you saved my life. And restoring all my items? Then why the fuck was there a [Fair Maiden's Lingerie] in my inventory beforehand?"

Blue polygons began to slowly cover my body.

"Regardless, let me once again congratulate you on killing over 500 mobs and over twenty bosses."

I snarled. "Answer the damn question."

"Who knows, Shiki, who knows."

Yeah, fuck off. Raising my hand, I flipped Kayaba off as he smirked before my vision went black and my body felt weightless.

Piece of shit. I still don't know whether I want to kill you or not, but I'll play along for now. As much as I hate it... you saved me because I was careles- no... reckless. Right now, I can't do anything to you and you know it. Still...

 _ **SSHHIINN**_

I felt the balls of my feet touch the ground.

You gave me a second chance...

I opened my eyes.

And there is no way in hell that I'm wasting it.

* * *

 **[A/N]: Don't even fucking ask me about the other person in the chapter. That's is just how it's going to be. Little snippets of Shiki's 'Friend'. I think it's pretty obvious who it is, but I had to leave some parts out so it wasn't** _ **overly**_ **obvious. Anyway, moving on. For interactions with Kayaba... well, I'll explain if I have to, though only in PMs. And if you can't tell, his character has also been changed. Seriously, I'm not gonna deal with a flat piece of plastic noodle that has an emotional range of stoic to not giving a fuck. He's a human, and thus I'll treat him as one, even if he is a fucked up one. Hell, I'm pretty fucked myself. My sense of humour ranges from dry quips to literal- no, I won't share that. And for the weapons? They'll play a major part as well, cause a weapon that looks** _ **that**_ **badass is obviously going to have other effects to the user. It's always bugged me with Kirito's Elucidator that it's pretty much a demon sword in every way possible except for the fact that it doesn't contain a demon. Well, that's my thoughts on it, and don't worry, I won't** _ **actually**_ **add a demon into it. I** _ **may**_ **do something, but my mouth I sealed. After all, with this shit show of an anime, I'm willing to risk a SHIT LOAD of SHIT in this story by adding things in myself, even if they are tiny and minor. Oh well, ya better have enjoyed this chapter. Moving on...**

 **For some ungodly reason, every time I update a chapter the bold just doesn't appear. It's really pissing me off and I don't know how to fix it. Sigh. Oh well.**

 **Also, before I get, I guess I'll just start updating this story whenever a chapter is deemed acceptable, so yeah.**

 **Oh yeah, you thought I was following canon? Well, you guessed right, but I'm not the type of person to follow canon to a fucking T. Yes, character personalities, but definitely not plot. Who do you think I am? Haven't you read any of my stories? I pretty much don't follow canon in any of them. Yes, I use their events, but it's not exactly the same. The event occurring is usually the only relation. Besides, half of my shit is AU, so yeah, suck it. ...seriously though, half of my stuff pretty much is AU.**

 **Also, want some reference songs for Shiki? Grandson 6:00. Try that. It's not his theme or anything; more of a song that's represent him when fighting or something like that, though I'm thinking more for combat wise. I dunno. I'll make a playlist for you guys (and girls). Actually, just check out all of Grandson's songs, especially Blood/Water. Love that song.**

 **\- Striderm8**

 **PS: If you read this Fail, sorry for not getting to review your story. I swear I'm trying my hardest! Seriously, just started school again, Overlord III comes out, I'm doing Tafe as well and a whole other load of shit. Not a lot of SAO stories have been updated recently either which kinda throws my inspiration by a whole lot. Oh well, I'll actually pin your story and throw it in my reminders from now. Force myself to read it then maybe read that massive H.P Lovecraft book I've got in my room.**


	9. Consequences of an Action

**Dark Realities**

* * *

Hmm, did Kayaba somehow heal my stamina or some shit or is it because this is a new avatar? Wait, this isn't the time for this!

Immediately, I began running to the [Monument of Life], passing confused and depressed players in flocks.

…it disgusts me, how people can just sit here and do nothing. It disgusts me even further that I used to be one of those people in real life. Luckily, I've changed.

Dashing into the room, I breathed harshly as I skidded to a stop in front of the monument.

Ignoring my surroundings, I raised my hand and typed my name into the console as the large screen flickered to life. Quickly, I watched until all the results disappeared, leaving behind two names.

Shikki and Shiki, huh? How'd you change the name of my old avatar, Kayaba? Using your GM privileges?

A sigh escaped my mouth as I turned around and walked out. Sometimes, I think I overreact, just like a certain somebody I know in real life… nah, she doesn't.

Stepping outside, I sighed at the harsh rays of light. Leaning against the wall besides the entrance to the console, I opened my menu and opened my friends list.

[You have no friends]

Ouch. I'll re-add Kirito and the others.

. . .

. . .

. . .

And done.

Immediately after sending the requests, I winced as I was immediately spammed with messages from both Kirito and Klein.

[Klein: Dude, are you alright? What happened to you?]

[Kirito: I'm coming to you. What happened?]

I didn't bother reading the others as I sighed.

My name must've disappeared from their list or something? I have no idea.

Closing the sub-menu, I accessed my skills and frowned.

None of the slots were used, but all my skills remained at their previous level? You usually have to store your skills in special items so you don't lose your progress, but… Kayabitch baby, you spoil me.

With a sigh of reluctance and grin of acceptance, I selected my first skill as [Acrobatics]. My second skill chosen was [Sprint], which basically let me run twice the speed of my fastest run for a short period of time. Looking over my last five slots, I selected [Battle Healing] for my third, [Leather Armor] for my fourth and [One-Handed Weapons] as my fifth. Clicking on my sixth, my eyes lit up as I selected my new extra skill, [War-Scythe Weapons].

I purred with happiness, making some nearby NPC's look at me curiously. Tapping on the last slot, I chose [Searching] again as my last skill. I can always re-equip my polearm skill once I get another slot.

Closing my menu, I sighed and reopened it, un-equipping my new armor set in favour of returning to casual clothes. Feeling cotton touch my shoulders, I stretched and let out a yawn.

Surprisingly, my body doesn't hurt anymore. Probably because of the new avatar. Speaking of which, is there a mirror nearby or something similar?

Looking around, I spotted a NPC holding a hand mirror. Walking over, I tapped the NPC on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss, but could I borrow your hand-mirror for a second?

The NPC lady nodded and handed me her mirror. Holding it up, I looked at my reflection.

…oh…

. . .

So, umm, my hair is slowly turning white now?

"Thank you." I handed the mirror back and walked away.

Why the hell is my hair turning white? What the fuck? Not that I mind, I quite like it, but still, what the fuck!

"Shiki? Is that you?"

I turned and sighed with relief as Kirito approached, his face filled with relief.

"Hey Kirito," I said as he came to a stop in front of me. "What's up?"

Kirito frowned. "Why are you so casual? I thought you died."

I waved it off. "Bah, who do you think I am? Let's get something to eat and I'll explain once we're there? Sound good?"

He hesitated.

"I'll pay."

Just like that, I sealed the deal.

* * *

Sitting outside a café in [Tolbana], I chewed my muffin as Kirito watched me.

"Alright, where do I start?"

"Your name went blank then disappeared off my friends list," Kirito said. "I want to know everything."

I smiled. "Someone's curious. Did you miss me that much? No, wait, I've got it!" I smiled sweetly. "You have a crush on me, don't ya?"

He scoffed, trying to hide his smile. "Just shut up."

I grinned as I took a sip from my drink.

"Anyway, I'll be serious now," I said, dropping my smile. "What happened was… interesting, to say the least."

I couldn't tell him about Kayaba. No way in hell would I do that. It could potentially ruin our friendship, but more importantly… I was scared of what Kirito would try. I know he would do something reckless, and he wouldn't survive if he did. Besides... even if he didn't believe me, not doing something to Kayaba whilst I was there... Uaahhhhhh~, I just want to sleep.

"What happened?"

I took another sip of my mocha and sighed

"Well, I found a quest in a dungeon," I said simply. Seeing him open his mouth, I raised my hand and stopped him. "Let me finish. When I entered the start of the dungeon, everything went black and I was teleported somewhere random. Upon looking around, I realized that I didn't have my HUD, and most of my menu was bugged."

I let out a sigh. "It was pretty shit, and I slowly made my way through. Actually, how long was I gone?"

"A day, early two," Kirito replied.

I winced. "Yikes. Anyway, I ended up walking around for ages, having to check each separate path. Some were trapped, some were not. Eventually, I made it to a pretty suss safe room and rested."

"AKA, took a nap," Kirito muttered.

"Pretty much," I shrugged. "Anyway, no idea how long I slept for, but I did wake up. After that, got up and walked up some stairs to this slab. On it…" I took a deep breath then let it out, grinning. "Well, I think I'm better off showing you." Finishing my drink, I stood up and began walking towards the fields of the 1st Floor.

Walking through the barrier safe-zone, I rolled my shoulders and scrolled through my inventory as Kirito joined me by my side. As we strolled forwards, I heard the sound of combat as some players attempted to fight the stray boars around [Tolbana].

Polearm, another polearm and another polearm. Oh look! The [Fair Maiden's Lingerie] is no longer in my inventory! Thank fuck. I mean, I did press drop just then, so I wonder where it went.

Glancing behind, I didn't see it on the ground. Wait, don't fucking tell me. Slowly, I came to a stop and looked at Kirito.

Bahahaha! Oh, that's fucking precious! I've gotta send this to Argo!

I gasped for air as I stumbled backwards, wheezing as I snapped a picture of Kirito with the underwear on his face. Still laughing, I watched as – his face burning – Kirito threw away the underwear, frowning. Seeing his face, I burst out laughing again as I tossed him the capture crystal.

While I may laugh and take pictures of Kirito, he deserves to see himself, even if he does destroy the crystal later. Doesn't matter, I took two pictures, and I'm sure I'll get a hefty price on the second from a certain info broker.

I managed to get my laughter under control as Kirito dropped the crystal and stomped on it.

"You looked like a startled deer," I managed to say, my cheeks burning. "Honestly..."

"What would you do if somebody dropped someone's underwear on your face?" Kirito groaned, a small grin struggling to stay off his face. "Anyway, where'd you even get that?"

I shrugged. "I actually have no idea. I think it's probably from doing an NPC quest on one of the higher floors. Not sure." Sighing, I found the scythe in my menu and equipped it. "Anyway, getting to business."

Grabbing the weapon off my back, I grinned wildly as I spun it in my hands before holding it idly by my side. Kirito's mouth began to foam at the sight of my new scythe.

"Where did you get that?" He asked as we walked forwards, eyes wide. I held out the scythe for Kirito to grab. As he inspected the weapon, I noticed his eyes narrowed as he held it in one-hand and both-hands, testing its weight. Satisfied, he spun it a few times – not as good as me, but good enough to cut himself. Eventually, he held it horizontally and ran his hand down the flat of the blade.

"Pretty cool, huh."

"Cool?" Kirito's eyes widened in disbelief. "That's incredible! This scythe is amazing!"

I spun it once before resting it against my shoulders. "Yep. Pretty well earned. I got it from doing the [Kingslayer – Wielder of Death]. And trust me," I said quickly, stopping Kirito from speaking, "the quest was insane. I shouldn't have survived." Opening my menu, I un-equipped my weapon.

"What do you mean, shouldn't have survived?" Kirito asked.

"Well, let's just say that it was an endurance test," I said as I looked around the grassy meadows, a gentle breeze playing with my hair. "An endurance test that involved fighting hundreds of enemies called [Consumed Slave]s or something similar." I saw the disbelief written across Kirito's face. "I fought hundreds of them over the course of hours, and once they were all killed, mini-bosses began spawning in which I had the pleasure of fighting them with a pair of claw gauntlets." I sighed tiredly as I looked away. "It took me even longer to deal with them, and by the end of it when I was about to pass out from exhaustion, more consumed enemies spawned."

"You're lying."

I'm not," I muttered. "I barely remember the rest of the battle; half of it is just a haze. I don't even know _how_ I survived myself. I should be dead for all I know." I looked down and clenched my fist. A lie and Kirito wouldn't even know. I remember _everything_ that happened in the battle. Half of the mobs killed in the battle was by teamkilling which actually let me have some breaks in fighting. Without them, I would've definitely have lost. A quarter of the kills would've been by destroying the environment which kept healing itself for some reason. Every time I destroyed the ceiling and the rocks came crashing down, it disappeared in a flash of blue and green polygons and went back into the roof. I'm just lucky none of the weapons broke from me jabbing them into solid stone.

I eventually looked up and dropped my fist as Kirito looked me dead in the eyes.

"I believe you," he said, his eyes solid gray and determined, unlike Kayaba's grey eyes which were cold, calculating and pretty much a steel pillar. "As ridiculous as it sounds, I believe you. You probably used the environment to your advantage. Anyway, continue."

I sighed with relief. "Good," I said happily. "Now, let me show you the other two weapons I got from the quest."

"You got two more weapons?"

I grinned and flashed the peace sign.

"You bet your ass I did."

"SHHIIIKKKKIIII!"

Instantly, I spun and leaned forwards as I did. Feeling something brush against my back, I dug my elbow deep into the person's gut, the player gasping as the air was knocked out of him. Straightening up, I felt Klein's limp body fall onto the dirt as Kirito just raised an eyebrow.

"I went drinking with him once," I said to Kirito. "Apparently you _can_ get drunk to a certain degree, and there isn't an age limit decided either. We ended up talking about some pretty deep stuff, and even since then I've been labeled by him as 'Drinking Partners'."

"Not cool man," Klein groaned from behind me. "I thought we were friends."

"We are," I said absentmindedly, inspecting my fingernails for dirt. "How'd that feel?"

"Painful," was all I heard before my head was pinned underneath his arm. Growling, I managed to break free as Klein began to chuckle. "So, mind explaining why your name went blank then disappeared from my friends list?"

I growled as I fixed my hair, my fringe once again reminding me of my white bangs.

"Sure, I'll tell you."

* * *

"Bull. Fucking. Shit."

I blinked, surprised that Klein swore.

"It's true," I replied, only for the self-proclaimed samurai to shake his head quickly.

"Don't believe ya," he said quickly. "Not without proof."

"Oh."

That's all I needed.

In an instant, I pulled out my scythe, the curved blade edging around Klein's throat.

"Proof enough?" I asked.

Klein gulped nervously. "Proof enough."

"Good," I said, un-equipping the weapon again. "I actually have two more weapons that I was gonna show Kirito. Wanna stick around and see?"

Klein shrugged. "Yeah, sure, why not."

Grinning, I watched as Klein began talking to Kirito, my friend trying his best not to smile as Klein ranted about not finding a girlfriend.

Opening my menu, I frowned as I couldn't equip the claw weapons. Instead, I materialized them in my hands.

"Here's the claw weapons I told you guys about. I can't actually equip them right now because of my skills, but you can take a look."

Instantly, Kirito snatched one whilst Klein carefully looked over the other.

"This is pretty sweet looking," Klein said as Kirito ran his finger over the metal. "A katana would be way cooler though."

I grinned as I took the gauntlets back and placed them back in my inventory.

"For once Klein," I said as I spawned the last blade in my hands. "You're right."

"Is that a goddamned katana?! Give me that!"

Holding the sheathed blade behind my back, Klein looked at it enviously as I handed it to Kirito. As Kirito ran his hands down the sheathe, I watched, waiting for him to unsheathe the blade. Eventually, Kirito pulled the katana out and gasped.

The blade was silver but had a small red aura surrounding the blade. It was a poison that was inflicted on any foe it cut. The drawback for the status-effect was that the physical damage of the katana was average, but the overall damage of the poison made up for it. The claws, however, had extremely high damage, but its durability was pretty shit. The scythe had high damage output and could cause [Bleed], but was harder to use and even harder to master.

Lucky that I'm skilled with polearms already.

Kirito slowly sheathed the blade then handed to Klein, the samurai practically drooling over the blade. I rolled my eyes as Klein took the blade out and begun swinging it.

"Klein," I said slowly. "I'd like my sword back."

I watched as the samurai reluctantly sheathed the katana and handed it back. He continued to eye the weapon before it disappeared.

"So, whatcha think?"

"I'll buy that katana."

"Actually, Klein, mind if I ask you a favor?" The red-head tilted his head. "Once I unlock the [Katana] skill, could you teach me how to use it?"

Klein grinned as he jabbed his thumb at his chest. "No problem! Just message me when!"

I nodded, smiling. "Thanks. Kirito, got a favor of you as well."

"What is it?"

"Mind teaching me basic sword stances and how to use them?"

Kirito grinned, what I dub his 'Battle Lust' emanating from him. It's just this feeling of excitement to fight and I can never help but get swept away in it. It's intoxicating.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's start right away."

* * *

My shoulders were burning as I swung my steel sword in simple motions. Kirito knew better then to make me bored, so he gave me plenty of motions to follow through. As I swung the blade horizontally, I moved with the motion, taking a step forwards before bringing my sword down.

"Watch your stance," he advised as he practiced his own move sets. "Your feet are too far apart."

"Roger."

Fixing my stance, I continued practicing, keeping my feet apart and moving with each strike. Despite the sets being simple, I moved fluidly, gracefully transferring from horizontal arcs to vertical strikes.

My moves were different from Kirito's; his was focused on speed and strength whilst I focused on control. Anybody could use their strength with their weapon of choice, and speed depends on how well you use your weapon. Control, however, was something entirely different. To be able to control your weapon efficiently means that strength and speed becomes more effective, and you'll be more versatile with your strikes.

Well, that's what I think anyway. I'm not familiar enough with swords to use them effectively. I'll stick with polearms for now. Way better.

"Hey, Kirito," I said loudly, sweat dripping down my face. "Could we have a small spar?"

I stopped moving and watched Kirito as he continued swiping downwards.

"Why?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Practicing moves is great and all, but actual combat experience would be better. I'll get a better idea on how to use swords on a live target."

"Fair enough." He walked over stopped in front of me, sending me a duel request. "Prepare to get beat."

I grinned as I accepted the duel.

"I may be terrible with swords," I said. "But I'll pick up quickly."

Holding it with both hands, I placed my left foot in front, imitating a kendo stance Kirito showed me.

"Lets go."

* * *

Landing on my ass for what felt like the fifth time, I groaned as my sword clattered beside. Looking up, I ignored Kirito's grin and stood back up.

"Getting better," I muttered as I rolled my shoulders. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"Your posture is getting better," Kirito said as he sheathed his sword. "Needs a lot work still."

"Yeah yeah."

Letting out a sigh, I stretched before unequipping the sword.

"Hey, Kirito?"

"Yeah?"

"Does your skills level up during PvP?"

"I think they do."

Nodding, I opened my menu and looked at my equipped skills. Clicking on my one-handed sword, I grinned. It was already at 100/1,000. It may not sound like much, but considering what this game is... pretty good in my opinion.

 _ **DING!**_

A PM from Argo? And it's listed urgent as well.

"Argo?" Kirito murmured.

Shrugging, I opened the message and read it.

. . .

. .

.

Fuck me sideways.

I brought out a teleport crystal as I heard Kirito teleport beside me.

"Teleport, [Floor 25, Hantei]!"

Opening my eyes, I blinked away the brief period of black before sprinting forwards, following the path Kirito left behind. I slowly caught up to the teen as we ran along the cobblestone pathway.

"Idiots," I murmured under my breath as I matched Kirito's pace. Glancing to the side, I saw other clearers racing forwards as well, their heavy armor already equipped.

Hmph, Argo's quick with spreading the word to the other info brokers. Good. Fucking cactus head fucked up big time like the idiot he is. Can't believe he didn't relay that info to other info brokers to make sure it was true.

I saw the exit and slowed down. Coming to a stop besides Kirito, I nodded at Asuna and the other clearers that showed up.

"Kii-bou, Shiki."

I watched Argo as she ran towards us.

"What are we waiting for, we need to go now!"

Argo nodded. "I know, but we gotta wait for the others ta' show up. If they aren't here in the next thirty seconds, then we're leaving."

"Alright," I said. "Are you going to be leading us through the dungeon? It's a fucking shit-show."

"I have the dungeon itself mapped out to the boss room," Kirito said. "Once we're at the dungeon, I'll lead us through there."

"Alright, good," Argo replied before turning to face the clearers. "Alright everyone! Stick close ta' me! This isn't a time ta' muck around!"

"We're here now!"

"Sorry for the wait!"

Argo nodded as the last of the clearers showed up, the whole group filling the large pathway.

"Alright everyone!" Argo shouted. "On me!"

No words were spared as Argo blurred forwards, her brown cloak flying behind her as her hood fell back.

Leaving the town, we moved as a single unit through the floor's maze-like areas.

"Takeo!"

I didn't spare a glance backwards as one of the clearers accidentally activated a pitfall trap.

"Keep moving!" I shouted. "He'll be able to teleport back to town!"

I noticed the look in Kirito's eyes but ignored it.

If it comes to saving one player to a good portion of the clearers, I'll save the clearers. Even if... even if it was myself or Kirito. Kirito's good, but what good is one player compared to fifty?

. . .

I should focus on where I'm running.

* * *

"We're at the dungeon entrance!"

...we had lost many more to traps through the floor, and some stayed behind to help them. I can't blame them, but still!

I let out a heavy sigh as Kirito ran forwards. Following his path, I stayed a foot behind as he charged through the dungeon, lashing out the spawning mobs, stunning them before the clearers finished the job. It makes me wonder what his level is, to be able to stun these enemies as they're stronger by a long run compared to the last floor. Hell, imagine if he had _two_ swords. He'd be a monster.

Ascending a spiral staircase, the dank dungeon remained as a rocky cavern. The clinking of armor was right behind me as Kirito darted forwards.

"Switch!"

Leaping forwards, I spun as I unhooked my scythe. Spinning around, I swung one-handed, the curved blade slicing the enemy in half. The moment my feet touched the ground, I lowered myself into a roll, sheathing my scythe on my back as Kirito ran past. Running forwards again, Kirito didn't make a sound as we went through the multiple layers of the dungeon.

...I'm surprised I didn't cut myself or screw up my roll.

"ShikI!"

I flinched as a blur of brown hair ran past me. I stepped to the side as Asuna pushed back her hair, her rapier glowing as the mob flew backwards. I gave her a thumbs up as she sighed.

"Get your head in the game!"

Fuck, I need to start paying attention like he said. Wait, am I even wearing my armor?

. . .

Oh, it's my old armor. Metal chest-plate with a black leather coat from Ashley, leather gauntlets and boots. It's decent, but I'm not sure if it'll do for this boss fight. These were made based off the assumptions we made for floor scaling.

. . .

Alright, stay with Kirito. We've got to hurry.

"Last staircase before the boss room!" Kirito shouted as he ran, taking three steps at a time.

I followed his path as we thundered forwards. As we ran, torches on the wall flared to life, illuminating our way forwards.

"Jump here or wait for the bridge!"

I blinked as Kirito leapt to the side, a large hole in front of him. Watching, I saw him push off the side of the wall with his foot as he made it safely to the other side.

"Fuck it."

Activating [Sprint], I reached the hole instantly and jumped, tucking my legs in as I cleared the hole effortlessly. I rolled as I landed as Kirito activated something nearby.

 _ **Thud!**_

"Move across carefully! This thing won't hold many people at once."

I glanced over my shoulder as the clearers began to move across the wooden bridge, stepping carefully, their metal armor clinking. As half of the group made it across, my heart stopped as one of the ropes holding the bridge snapped.

"Grab it!"

I darted forwards and grabbed onto an end of the rope as the other clearers grabbed onto what they could. I dug my feet into the ground as I slid forwards, the players on the bridge holding onto the rope for dear life.

"What are you doing?" I managed to gasp out. "Get across!"

I felt other players holding onto the rope, pulling it as the bridge stabilized.

Ah dear fucking god this hurts! Hurry the fuck up!

Quickly, the players on the bridge crossed as we slowly managed to walk backwards, holding the rope taunt. As the last clearer crossed, I let go and wiped my face, sweat slowly rolling down.

"We have to hurry! The boss room is close!"

I sighed and ran through the crowd before coming to a stop besides Kirito. As the pain in my muscles began to fade, I saw the boss door in the distance. The mood of the clearers immediately went grim as we sped up.

"Come on," I heard one of the players say from behind me. "They better not be dead."

I grimaced as I activated [Sprint] again. The consequences of this fight are going to be major, I can feel it.

As I approached the boss door, I didn't slow down and turned sideways as I jumped. Slamming my shoulder into the massive door, I let out a gasp of pain as a large portion of my health dropped.

"Shiki!"

The metal doors slammed open as I tumbled through. Rolling to a stop, I groaned as I quickly got to my feet, only for something heavy to slam into my body.

 **ACK!**

Whatever hit me shattered into polygons as I gasped for breath. Immediately, I spawned a health potion and chugged it down, my red bar of health returning back to a safe green.

"Shiki! Are you alright?"

I took Asuna's hand as I stood back up.

"Yeah, I'm fucking toasty," I growled. "Where's the bos- oh. Oh dear."

That is one massive boss. It's pretty much a giant with two heads wearing leather armor and wielding two maces.

Asuna grimaced as I closed my mouth. "This boss is unlike any of the other bosses we've fought. It's already wiped out half of Kibaou's guild, and it's damage is high enough to one-shot tanks depending on the attack."

My eyes widened as I watched the [Two-Headed Giant] roar, its mace crushing a tank into the wall. In a blur of black, Kirito attacked its ankles and drew its agro. I watched as the tank fell to the floor, lifeless as his shield shattered into polygons before he followed afterwards.

"This is ridiculous," I murmured as Asuna darted back into the battle, her rapier shining brightly. As they fought, I glanced at my armor and frowned.

My vitality is no way high enough this battle. I'll have to use the hunter set I got.

"Watch out! It's activating its special move!"

I watched on in horror as the boss roared and charged forwards, smashing its maces into the ground with wild abandon. Shaking my head, I opened my menu and equipped the hunter set of armor as I heard the all too familiar cracking of death.

"RIZA!"

"Wait you idiot!"

Gah, fucking hell body! I don't care if you're frozen in fear! Just. Fucking. MOVE DAMNIT!

I darted forwards as a clearer rushed towards his fallen friends. I snarled as I leapt forward.

Come on, reach!

 _ **CLANG!**_

Made it!

I landed on my feet and immediately pivoted. Swinging my scythe with both hands, I grunted as it connected with the boss's mace.

"Shiki, get out of there!"

"Does it look like I fucking can!"

I tried dislodging my scythe as the clearers managed to escape between the boss's legs. Kirito tried running in, only to be swatted away.

" **GRAAAAAAGAGGGAGAGAGAHHAAHHAAHHAAHA"**

I felt the ground beginning to cave in underneath my feet as I pushed back against the boss, its grunts filling the dungeon. I was slowly losing the battle.

"SHIKI!"

I gritted my teeth and screamed.

"FUCK! YOU!"

My eyes widened as the boss snorted, eyes glowing red. Slowly, I looked to my left and saw the other mace approaching me.

...is this the end? Even after surviving that dungeon, I'm going to die here? Am I really this weak? I-I'm sorry, everyone. Ashley, forgive me... Sorry, Sh-

 _ **CLANG!**_

K-Kayaba?

I watched as the man who trapped us in here grunted before pushing away the boss's mace. As the other clearers rushed in to take advantage of the boss's stunned state, I stood there, frozen in place.

"Good to see you here again, Shiki," Kayaba said as he turned around, a kite shield in one hand, a sword in the other. "I'll cover your back when you attack."

I opened my mouth, only for no words to come out. How? Why? I didn't even notice him in the crowd!

Kayaba turned around, his simple plate armor glinting in the light. "Yell out Heathcliff when you plan on attacking."

I was speechless as Kirito rushed to my side.

"Shiki! Are you alright?"

I shook my head feverously before running a hand through my hair. The boss roared again as it's two heads twitched in anger.

"Shiki!"

I tightened my grip on my scythe, my hands shaking.

Breathe in, breathe out.

. . .

A-Alright, I think I'm good.

I glanced at Kirito, his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm good," I said, my voice shaky. "Get back in the fight, your needed."

Kirito nodded before leaping back into the fray. As he attacked the boss, Asuna darted in and unleashed a sword skill, causing the boss to stumble and fall onto a knee.

Come on, Shiki. You're better then this. Move forwards and fight like you've done every other time! You're gonna let one near-death experience stop you from fighting?

. . .

Are you really going to leave them all alone?

. . .

"Shiki! Watch out!"

. . .

...this boss...

You are my stepping stone to getting out of here you piece of shit.

"SHIKI!"

I looked up and smiled darkly. As the boss stumbled my way, I ignored Kirito and Asuna's frantic shouts and activated [Sprint].

"Heathcliff!"

Leaping up, I grunted and twisted my body on an angle as my scythe began to glow a faint blue. As I activated a sword skill, I felt my body at unnatural speeds. As the system took over my body, I swung the scythe with both hands from over my shoulder. The boss roared out in pain as Necrosis dug deep into its rough hide. As the skill ended, my right arm was behind my back with my scythe, my left hand out front.

Heh, so this is one of the sword skills for this weapon? Insane.

As I fell, the boss spun around and swung its mace. I heard Kirito scream out my name as the mace came at me with no sign of stopping.

 _ **CLANG!**_

Gotta hand it to Kayabitch, he's good at using a shield. As I landed, I darted forwards and lashed out at the [Two-Headed Giant]'s ankles. Cutting deep into its flesh, I threw myself forwards as it stomped, creating a small AOE attack that I barely avoided. Spinning, I gasped as I slid across the stone ground, my back flaring in pain.

I let out a whimper of pain as I dropped my scythe and pushed off the ground, flipping backwards before landing on my feet. Instantly, I lost my balance and fell forwards. Pushing out with both hands, I caught myself and remained in a push-up position before grunting.

Getting to my feet, I moved forwards and scooped up my scythe as the tanks engaged the boss again.

"The boss is down a quarter of its first health bar," Kayaba said as he approached me, facing the boss. "Your attack did a decent job of distracting it for the DPS players to move in."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"Yeah, well, I'm surprised you actually came," I admitted. "I was expecting you to stay behind."

Kayaba scoffed. "Despite what I appear to be, I do keep my word. And on contrary to people calling me a heartless robot, I am still human and have emotions."

It was my turn to scoff as Kayaba watched the battle, his eyes calculating.

"I find that hard to believe," I muttered. "So, any hints on the boss to make this easier or?"

Kayaba shook his head. "I've assisted you enough already. The joy of the game is to clear the floors, why would I make this easier?"

I scowled. "Gah, fuck it. I'm going back in."

"Do as you wish."

I darted towards the boss as Kirito unleashed a sword skill, countering the boss's attack. As he froze in the post-motion delay, I sprinted forwards and leapt into the air, activating the sword skill from before. Sparks exploded outwards as I caught the other mace, protecting Kirito from the attack.

"DPS, get in there!"

I landed safely as Asuna joined the clearers in attacking the boss. I watched Agil in awe as his two-handed battle-axe forced the boss backwards before he landed and moved back.

"Move back," Kirito said.

Nodding, I leapt backwards with Kirito as the boss clipped a group of players, sending them flying backwards.

" **GRAAAGAAGAGGAGAGAGAHAHAHHAHAHAH!"**

Unable to do anything, all I could do was watch as the boss created a shockwave, knocking back all the players near it. Landing on my feet, I activated [Sprint] and raced towards the boss.

Leaping forwards, I shouted as I swung my whole body with my scythe, propelling myself forwards, Kirito right behind me.

 **ZHIN!**

The blade left a thin laceration in the boss's back as Kirito unleashed a sword skill on its ankles, Asuna joining in with a sword skill to its other leg.

" **GAWAWAAAAAAGGAGGHAHAHAH!"**

As the boss reared back in pain, my heart dropped as I heard multiple player's die, green and blue polygons drifted aimlessly into the air.

. . .

God fucking damnit. This boss...

. . .

. . .

Fuck.

* * *

 **Another chapter done and dusted. If you're reading this and haven't read the revised chapter, I'd advise you do so. Not because I want you to read all of this again, but because of the changes. Some of the stuff that happens in the future chapters might confuse you because you didn't read the revised chapters.**

 **This chapter is a shit show, but tell me of your thoughts! I know I need to go back and read all this again cause I'm sure I screwed up somewhere.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you thought of the chapter in a review or PM! I LOVE FEEDBACK!**

 **\- Ŝ̸̢̡̘̮̼͕͔͇͉̑̉̓̄͗̋̑͛̒̽̉̕̕͜ͅṫ̴̥̜̟̩̩̫͖̉͛̈́͂͘r̶̢̹͈̱͉̭̬̀̈́͆͗̋̄͘i̵̥͕̞̗̤͚̙͑̿͐̀͆̎̇̈̇̉̑͝͠d̵̨̨̯̭̂̀̊̅̈́͆̄̋̐̌́͂͠ę̵̧̞̣̱̯͚̰̰̝̫̮̰͒͛̿̂͑́͑̔̚r̵̟̟͔͙̦̝̟̿̈́̿̏͝m̴͉̥̙̼̻̪̱̖͙͖̬̈͆̀͊̀́͑̎̓̕8̸̧̪̺̱̹̺̥̳̹͕̫̜̭̋͛̔͊̋͜**


	10. Bonds of Friends

**Dark Realties**

* * *

. . .

. .

.

A massacre... That's the nicest way of putting it out there. Thanks to efforts from Kibaou and his guild, the clearers lost over a third of their fighting force. All because of a greedy player.

"What were you thinking!"

I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed as I examined the boss room. The ground was shattered, fractured craters and piles of rubble littering the plain arena.

 _ **CRACK!**_

I winced as a member of the Divine Dragons Alliance pinned Kibaou against the wall, his face showing clear anger.

"Put him down," Agil said as he approached the DDA player. As the player turned around and snarled, he saw Agil and lost his anger. As the DDA player dropped Kiabou and backed off, cactus-prick groaned and rubbed his throat.

"What the hells up with the treatment?" Kibaou said as he scowled. "I didn't do anything."

Didn't do anything?

. . .

Ohohoho, I want to cave your skull in.

"Didn't do anything?" Agil glared at cactus-prices tiny form. "Do you **know how many players we lost due to your foolishness?** "

Kibaou flinched as the remainders of his guild looked at him, only to look away in shame.

I pushed myself off the wall and slowly made my way towards Kibaou.

"How many did we lose then, heh?" Kibaou demanded.

"We lost over thirty players jackass," a clearer called out, making Kibaou visibly flinch.

"No, not even thirty, maybe even forty or fifty!" Another said, his voice weak,

"Do you know why we lost this many players?" I asked as I strolled forwards. I came to a stop and kneeled in front of the slumped cactus. "It's because you rushed in here without a full raid party. You lost over half of your guild due to your foolishness. You received false information and didn't bother checking with another info broker to make sure it was true. Because of your actions, I'd say we've lost nearly a third of our fighting force."

I stood back up as Kibaou's face went slack. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"You should've called a meeting and relayed the information to us. If you did this instead of competing for the glory, none of this would've happened." I let out a dry chuckle. "It's like you keep forgetting what I've told you. This is a death game. **What don't you understand about our new reality?** "

I turned to Agil.

"Do you think that you could contact Argo or something about this?" I asked. Agil's eyes widened as he saw my face before nodding. "Thanks."

I walked away from the clearers towards the now open archway to the next floor.

. . .

. .

.

Gods, I'm tired. I don't feel well either.

. . .

. .

.

This is fucked.

* * *

It's been a week since the massacre on the front lines. After the info brokers checked the [Monument of Life], it was confirmed that we lost just over a third of the clearers in the boss fight. After hearing this, the clearers began to hunt down Kibaou for his actions, forcing him to retreat to the first floor. Rumours have it that he's forced his guild to combine with another on the first floor, though I'm not sure what it is. Either way, none of the clearers have made any progress on the 26th floor, and it's understandable. Hell, even I've taken a break.

Sigh. After everything that's happened, I'm exhausted mentally and physically. Even my head hurts just thinking about what happened in the fight.

I-I... I need a break. I don't think I can handle much more of this, especially if stuff like this keeps happening.

 _Thud_

"I'd like a hot chocolate please."

I looked up from my seat, a small smile forming on my face.

"Asuna," I said as I reached for my cup. "What are you doing here?" I took a sip of my drink as the girl sighed.

"I've been looking for you, you know," she replied as she leaned forward. I set my cup down as she clasped her hands together. "You've been gone from the frontlines for a week now and nobody knows where you went."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would you be looking for me for?" I asked. "I'm not needed yet, am I?"

Asuna shook her head. "Not by the clearers, no. Ashley wanted you to stop by, but none of her messages have been getting through to you."

I finished my cup of coffee as the NPC came by. Just hearing her name... gods, I feel like an ass now.

"Another mocha," I said wearily. Paying the fee, I let out a heavy sigh as I leaned back in my seat.

Ah, floor one. This café isn't one of the best available, but it feels nice to be here. I dunno what it is, but...

"Shiki?"

I blinked as Asuna leaned over the table, her eyes showing concern.

"I'm alright," I said weakly as she sat back down, removing her hand from my shoulder. "Just don't feel all that good." I rubbed my eyes as the NPC waitress came around. As she set down my drink, I took it and sipped the warm liquid. "So," I sighed, "what's Ashley want?"

"Why don't you check your messages?"

Slowly, I opened my menu and went into settings. Deactivating 'Ghost Mode' which made me unavailable to PM or track, I winced as my inbox was suddenly spammed.

Opening it, I found a few messages from Kirito, Klein, Asuna and Argo asking me if I was alright. The rest of it...

Asuna smiled as I flinched.

Umm... this is a bit harsh, isn't it Ashley?

"So," I swiped away my menu and grabbed my cup, "how are you doing, Asuna?"

The girl sighed as she took a long drink from her hot chocolate.

"This and that," Asuna said before sighing heavily. "I haven't had motivation to do anything recently."

I nodded in understanding. "I feel the same." Grabbing my cup, I drained the contents, wincing in pain as I burned my tongue. "Well, I'm off to Ashley's then. She hasn't moved, has she?"

Asuna finished her drink and stood up. "She has. Want me to guide you?"

I shrugged. "Lead the way. I don't really mind."

* * *

I followed Asuna's path as she pushed her way through the growing crowd of players. Some of them glared at us and some recognized us as we made it to the doorway.

"Ashley!" Asuna shouted out as she knocked on the door. "Could let us in?"

Hmm, this is a nice building for a store. It's made of nice wood and gives off an old vintage royalty feel.

 **Dakun**

"Asuna! Where's Shiki?"

Oh fuck me. When did she start th-!

"Get in here now!"

As Ashley dragged me in, I heard the door slam shut behind me as the players cried out in protest. A nervous chuckle escaped my mouth as I ran my hands through my hair.

"So, umm, what am I doing her-?"

 _ **SLAP!**_

I scowled as I lowered my jaw, feeling where Ashley slapped me on the face.

"Idiot!"

"Is this about disappearing for a bi-?"

"This is about disappearing off my friends list!"

I flinched as Ashley marched towards me, her eyes narrowed.

 **Dakun**

H-Hey, Asuna! Why are you leaving me here alone?

"Don't look away Mister!"

"Ah-ta-ta-ta-ta! No need to pull my cheek like that!"

I pulled myself free before frowning, looking down at Ashley, her arms crossed and her bottom lip quivering.

"You better have a good reason for this."

Sigh. I guess its time to take responsibility for my actions.

 _Pomf!_

I held Ashley close, her face buried in my shoulder.

"...l-let me go."

I shook my head.

"No."

I felt her begin to shake in my arms, my shirt becoming damp.

"J-Just go away."

I shook my head again.

"No," I said softly. "I must've made you freak out, disappearing for a week like that. Then, even when I got back, I didn't even respond to your messages."

I began to slowly stroke her back as Ashley began to cry.

"I didn't even place myself in your shoes for a moment, so I'm sorry for being ignorant."

I didn't move as the minutes stretched into what felt like hours. But time wasn't my concern at the moment; it was the person in front of me – in my arms – that thought I had abandoned her, disappearing without a trace.

"Idiot," Ashley said again as she pulled away, wiping away her tears. "You have no idea how scared I was..."

"Well I do now."

Ashley glared at me.

"Don't even pull that Mister, I haven't forgiven you. Now, on the couch. You have some explaining to do."

* * *

I ended up leaving Ashley's new store after a long explanation. I... I didn't realize that, I, in a way, am her only real friend in Aincrad. I feel like a jerk because of that, but I promised a day alone with her as an apology. Does that make it a date?

...nah, I'm just overthinking it.

Still, glad that that jacket she made me wasn't the final version. I tried it on and found out that the material used was low-level. Ashley wanted to get a good idea on how it felt first before making one seriously which I'm glad she did. The back was a bit restrictive, even with Cardinal autofitting it to my avatar.

Still, all in all, one of my better days so far. My head still hurts thinking about what's happened, but I don't have this heavy feeling on my back anymore. I think watching those players die in front of me... yeah, I feel bad because I couldn't save them. I'm weak...

. .. .

No, I'm not weak, we just weren't prepared. Still, I won't ever let myself be caught off guard like that again. I'll become stronger, and not just for myself to live this time. No... I'll become strong enough to protect those around me and my friends. I'll become strong enough so I can end this game. That, I will try my best to do.

 _ **Ding!**_

A message?

[Asuna: Hey, Shiki. Ashley told me what happened. I never thought you were that type of person ufufufu]

. . .

.. . ..

. .

.

What are you on about woman.

 _ **Ding!**_

[Asuna: Just kidding, I don't know what happened, but could you meet me on Floor 26? I'd like to explore some of this dungeon I found]

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank fuck. Geeze, women know how to fuck with people.

I opened my console and typed my reply before pressing send.

[Shiki: Yeah, sure. I'll meet you in town]

I haven't partied with Asuna in a while, actually. I think the last time we did was on the tenth floor with Kirito for the Floor Boss. That was a pain, actually. The only reason the boss was so difficult is because Kibaou and Lind kept fighting for the final attack bonus. Because of that, the fight lasted forever and we ended up partying so we could share the XP from the boss. Funnily enough, Asuna got the final attack bonus for that fight and it was a two-handed katana named 'Washing Pole'. I think she ended up selling it later on.

Oh well, to Floor 26 it is.

* * *

"Hey, Asuna," I said as I waved.

"Hello Shiki," Asuna replied as she adjusted the belt holding her rapier. "You look... healthier."

"Do I? Nice."

"What happened?"

"Who knows. Anyway, where's the dungeon?"

"This way. Come on, we can talk on the way."

Walking alongside Asuna, I stretched and let out a sigh of satisfaction before equipping my scythe. As it materialized on my back, I caught Asuna looking outwards, her eyes glazed over.

Grinning, I nudged her with my elbow.

"So, who ya thinking about?"

"E-Eh? I'm not thinking about anybody!"

"Yeah, yeah, spill the beans Asuna. Who caught your eye? Is it Kirito, Ashley, or me?"

I laughed as Asuna scoffed, a faint smile playing on her lips.

"Do you want to explore this dungeon with me or not?"

"Were you not the one who invited me here?"

"Shi-ki~"

Gotta blast!

"Bah! Sorry Asuna! Stop trying to stab with me with your goddamn tooth pick!"

"Did you just call my rapier a toothpick?"

"Noooooo!~"

"Hey, get back here!"

* * *

After some bickering, running and teasing, we eventually got to the dungeon. It wasn't the one with the floor boss, but just one that most likely held an optional field boss or something.

"Switch."

Darting forwards, I activated [Slant], neatly slicing the [Cursed Nord] in half. As it shattered into pieces, I sighed and sheathed my scythe. Seriously, this thing is awkward to carry on my back. It's too damn long. But I love it.

"That's the last of them," Asuna said as I turned around. I nodded in response and looked around.

The dungeon was a pretty typical cave structure; grey rocks with moss clinging to it and torches stuck to the wall to light the area. And, unfortunately, they generally have multiple layers which means hours' worth of exploring. Most of the time the best item you'll find is multiple teleport crystals or a rare item levelled for certain builds.

"Something wrong?" Asuna asked, worried.

Did I sigh out loud or something?

I waved it off. "All good, Asuna. Just thinking about how most of these dungeons aren't really worth it." I rolled my shoulders and smiled as they cracked. "So, wanna move on now? I'm getting bored already."

"Gee," Asuna muttered, hiding her smile as walked forwards. "I don't know why I put up with you."

I grinned. "Maybe because we all partied on the second floor and did quests with each other?" At this, Asuna smiled. "I think those times we spent together on the earlier floors kept us sane. Well, it kept _me_ sane, not sure about you."

"Yeah, those were good times..." Asuna trailed off. "It's a shame that we're all getting sucked up in our roles though."

I nodded as we walked around a corner. "It is. Still, I don't think Kirito wants to get caught by you washing an elf's back again."

Asuna giggled. "It was just a misunderstanding. We didn't know the dark elves used shared baths."

"Sure sure," I grinned. "I'm surprised we all managed to not kill each other being in the same bath. Actually, I'm surprised Ashley even joined. Back then, she would've exploded and started shanking us the moment we even suggested such a thing." I glanced at Asuna before sighing. "Actually, she was probably desperate for a hot bath, I guess. We all went through some pretty disgusting stuff that day."

Asuna blanched, probably remembering the details of the day.

"L-Let's just keep going, okay?" She said, walking faster then before.

"What's wrong, Asuna?" I called out as I sped out. "What was wrong with the slime monsters?"

Asuna squealed. "Don't remind me!"

I snickered before jogging forwards, following the dust trail left behind my embarrassed friend.

It's fun to tease Asuna and the others. Especially Kirito. Oh boy, the number of pictures I've managed to snap off on him would be enough to create a mini-brochure of what I'd dub, 'Kirito's Collection of Fuck-Ups'.

. . .

Ahh, I should probably catch up to Asuna. I don't want her to run into anything too dangerous by herself.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Now, I bet your ass that if I removed all swearing and all that shit and made this rated T, I would have so many more followers and reviews.**

 **...I think. Maybe, I don't know. I just like swearing, and if I didn't have it then it wouldn't really be a self-insert, would it? I am** _ **definitely not**_ **putting 'I cursed' or 'I swore under my breath' every time my character would swear. It would ruin the** _ **immersion**_ **. Also, I just mainly don't think it'll work. Besides, if you're offended by simple swearing which I don't even consider** _ **bad**_ **(literally, the word 'fuck' is just an adjective to me at this point) then you won't like this story period. Besides, I tone down all the offensive stuff another at this point. If I didn't give a shit about anything, I'd make a story where everything is straight realism where swearing, racism, suicides and shit are all commonplace.**

 **...wait, I have place for that, it's called A Game Of Life And Death (shameless advertising). Well, not all to that degree considering it's a dystopia, but still.**

 **\- Striderm8**

 **\- | Old Summary Below | -**

 **Everything was always dull; a null void filled with faceless people. Reality was never something I cherished, and the people I cared about could be counted on one hand. So, when I heard about SAO, I immediately jumped at the opportunity, casting aside everything for a chance to leave the real world. Do I regret my choice? Hell no. Do I regret getting trapped? Yes. SI, Slight Au,**

Hey guys, new AN and not **old AN** here. Just a quick update on life atm.

So, over the holidays and school, I have literally not touched my SAO stories. At all. This story is the exception, and I've had this chapter and the next one pretty much done for ages, I just haven't released it. Why? Because I was too bothered to rewrite this chapter. It was originally nearly 5,000 words, but I fucked up pretty big with a relationship so I had to remove the 1,200-word scene I wrote JUST FOR THAT, then replaced it with probably 100 words. So yeah, sue me.

Striderm8


	11. Keeping Promises

**Dark Realities**

* * *

"And that's the last of them."

I watched Asuna sheathe her rapier with a flourish as I stretched, a yawn escaping my lips.

"Tired of my company already?" She asked, her lips curling.

I grinned as I walked forwards, ignoring Asuna as the dungeon slowly expanded.

"So, what do you think of this floor?" I asked, walking casually with my weapon at my side. "Seems like a breeze compared to the last."

"The last floor was terrible," Asuna said as she walked beside me. "I'm just glad the difficulty didn't spike again for this floor."

"True. Not gonna lie, this floor seems pretty passive compared to the last."

"Hey, I was thinking the same thin-"

 _Clunk!_

Instantly I pivoted on the spot, my hand brushing my waist. Having done a 180°, I flicked my hand forwards, a thin metal pick flying forwards as I crouched, my hand resting on my weapon.

"Impressive reaction times as always, Shiki. Was that pick coated in a paralysis poison?"

I grimaced but hid it as I slowly straightened up. Instead, I managed a small smile as Heathcliff slowly walked forwards.

Asuna moved to my side.

"Shiki, who is this?" She asked in an urgent whisper.

"Hello, Heathcliff," I said as I made my way towards him, ignoring Asuna. "How's your day going?"

Heathcliff smiled. "Why, it's going splend-"

"I was joking. Why are you here?"

Heathcliff chuckled as I stood there, waiting.

"Shiki, I believe it is time to make good on our agreement."

"Oh, that."

I sighed, irritated, as I scratched my neck.

"Yeah, sure. When are you making the guild?"

"I already have. You'll be the first member."

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

I stepped to the side as Asuna walked forwards, analysing Heathcliff.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I gestured from Asuna to Heathcliff. "Asuna, Heathcliff. Heathcliff, Asuna."

"It is nice to meet you, Miss Asuna," Heathcliff said, his eyes glinting.

"Asuna is fine, and likewise," Asuna replied, her body tense.

"Relax~," I said, nudging her in the ribs. "I believe Heathcliff has a proposition for you."

"Shiki is correct," Heathcliff confirmed. "Asuna, I believe you are a perfect choice for my my guild."

"H-Huh?"

"Just get to the point," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Of course." Heathcliff cleared his throat. "Asuna, I would like you to officially join my guild, [The Knights of the Blood Oath] as my second in command."

"Second in command?" Asuna asked suspiciously.

"Shiki, don't complain," Heathcliff said as I opened my mouth. "We've already made an arrangement."

"Yeah yeah," I grumbled before looking at Asuna. "So, what's your choice?"

"...I need time to think over this, if that's alright with you," Asuna eventually said.

"Understandable," Heathcliff conceded. "Once you've made your decision, please tell Shiki. I'm sure he'll pass on the message."

"If I don't forget," I replied. "I'll meet up with you tomorrow, if that's alright. I want to discuss my part in the guild."

"Of course. Where shall I look for you?"

"My house."

Turning around, I walked back into the dungeon and waved goodbye to Heathcliff. I heard Asuna catch up to me as the corridor grew tighter.

"Damn, I won't be able to use my scythe here." I glanced at Asuna. "Do you mind keeping am eye out for a sec?"

"Sure."

Swiping open my menu, I unequipped my scythe and equipped my katana; a process that took me less then 5 seconds due to me changing weapons all the time.

Resting my hand on the hilt of my blade, I grinned.

"All good to go?"

I nodded.

"All good to go."

* * *

And with one final slash, I straightened up and sheathed my blade as the mini-boss of the dungeon shattered into pieces.

"You're getting better with that katana really quick," Asuna said smiling. "And good job with the boss."

"Didn't feel like that much of a challenge, but you too," I replied. "And yeah, Klein's a surprisingly good teacher. He's better with a katana, but Kirito's a monster with his longsword."

Asuna hummed in agreement as I swiped my rewards and EXP screen away.

"So, you have anything else you want to do?" I asked.

"Why? Have something to do with someone?~"

I grinned. "I could say the same for you. Don t _you_ have someone to go talk to?~"

I pulled out a teleport crystal and disappeared; partially because of fear of becoming a skewer.

Oh, but that face was priceless!

* * *

...a crowd of people...

. . .

. .

.

I don't wanna.

No.

Nuh-uh.

. . .

. .

.

...I hate you Ashley.

Taking a deep breath, I walked forwards and winced as my ears were assaulted by the constant screams and shouts of customers.

"Sorry, excuse me. Ahh, sorry bout that."

I pushed my way through the crowd, earning a few nasty comments before I stumbled through. Reaching the door, I let out a sigh of relief before I heard the door open.

"Shiki!"

"Ye-Woah!"

 **DAKUN!**

I managed to regain my balance as Ashley pushed her back against the door, panting.

"So," I managed to say. "What's up with the crowd of people outside?"

"Customers."

"Ahh, yes," I said. "Customers. Your favourite and least favourite people to see in the world."

Ashley sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Yeah. Mind helping me out for a bit?"

"Sure."

I looked around the place.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

* * *

"Next."

My voice came out as a monotone drawl as I sat beside the door, my scythe resting casually on my shoulder.

I glanced as the newest customer entered – a teenager with grey hair – before the door shut.

It had been three hours since I started doing this, and in that period I had reorganised my inventory three times, located a suitable meeting place with Heathcliff, specifications for my sub-division and questioned how many levels I could've gained from grinding. My guess was three.

I heard the door open again and the boy walked out, a package in his hands.

"That's all for today!" I heard Ashley shout.

Instantaneously, a collective groan came from the crowd before they dispersed.

As Ashley came out from the store, I raised an eyebrow at her haggard expression.

"What? I always close this time," she said defensively. "Besides, I want to spend some time with you before you back to the frontlines."

I scoffed. "You? Spend time with me? I must be dreaming."

"So you dream of me, huh? Perv."

I winced as I bit my tongue. I could already tell that she was smirking.

"But seriously, we need to party up again," Ashley continued. "You need a break, mister."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered. "So, what do ya have in mind?"

"Oh, just some foreplay."

* * *

I watched as sweat glistened on Ashley's face, a cry for battle etched in her face as she attacked, her semi-defined muscles pumping-

Okay, I can't do that anymore.

"I have a question."

The sound of cracking glass filled the air.

"What is it?"

I watched as Ashley moved onto the next mob.

"Why are we on floor one harvesting [Frenzy Boar Hide]?"

As another boar died to Ashley's dagger, she wiped away the sweat on her forehead and frowned.

"While it's floor one material, it's quite useful depending on how you use it," Ashley explained. "Depending on which process you put it through, it can change the quality of the material. Then again, it also depends on how you kill the mob. Depending on how you attack and kill it, it changes the quality of the material."

"Huh, didn't know that."

I pulled out my katana and stepped to the side. With a downward slash, the boar died before it could squeal.

Glancing around, I noticed that there was a group of people standing next to a tree.

"Do you know what they're doing?" I asked Ashley.

"Who are you talking about?"

I pointed to the tree.

"People. You know what they're doing?"

"Oh, them?" Ashley sheathed her dagger and moved beside me. "That's Sasha and the kids from the orphanage."

"Hmm..."

"What? Surprised that I'm not a heartless bastard like you?"

"I'm not heartless, and I'm not a bastard," I replied. "Besides, I'm not surprised, just wondering why cactus-prick is up there as well."

"What?"

I grimaced as Ashley immediately made her way towards the tree.

"Should have kept my mouth shut," I murmured before following.

We easily traversed the hill to the tree in a few seconds.

"...and that's why I said you should join my force! You'll be protected from those filthy beaters!"

"If I recall correctly, some of those filthy 'beaters' saved your ass not too long ago."

I blinked.

That's my line.

Kibaou visibly flinched before sneering at Ashley.

"Let's not do anything too rash right now," I said, stepping beside Ashley. I smirked as Kibaou's face grew pale as he took a step back.

"Y-You..."

I tilted my head.

"I'm not here to start trouble," I said. "But don't go trying to get someone to join your group when they've already declined. There's a difference between persuading someone to join and forcing them to join."

Kibaou glared at me before stomping off. I scoffed before looking at the group of players.

...the group of players who were... ...little kids?

"Thank you for the help," a lady in a nun outfit said, bowing. "That man has been troubling me all of today without hesitation."

"Its fine," Ashley replied as she twirled her hair nonchalantly. "So, how's the orphanage going?"

I tuned out their conversation and approached the kids.

"Hey mister! You were so cool just then!"

"Yeah! That was cool!"

"I wanna be just like you when I grow up!"

I cracked a hesitant smile as I scratched the back of my head.

"Ehh, I guess I was pretty cool, wasn't I?"

"Pfft!"

Glancing over my shoulder, I poked my tongue at Ashley, making her laugh harder.

"Hey mister, what's your name?"

"Yeah, yeah! What's your name?"

I chuckled and ruffled a kids head.

"My name is Shiki," I said. "You say it like this: Shi-ki."

"Shii-key?"

I grinned.

"Pretty much."

 _Tug_

I turned around and saw a bit tugging on my shirt. I glanced at the other kids as they talked to each other in excitement.

Crouching down, I gave him a small smile.

"Hey, what's up buddy?"

"...a-are you S-Shik-ki from the f-frownt-lines?"

My smile disappeared as I did a double take of the kid.

Young, maybe six years old? Short brown hair, hazel eyes and a single scar running from his cheekbone to jaw.

"Yeah, what's up kid?"

I watched as he opened his menu before something materialized in his hands.

"C-Could you give this to my s-sister for me?"

Carefully, I took the envelope from him and stored it in my inventory.

"What's her name, kid?"

"H-Her name is Tia."

I nodded and ruffled his hair.

"How about you? What's your name?"

"...Leo."

I raised an eyebrow at his name but smiled.

"Leo... that's a cool name, Leo. I'm jealous."

Swiping open my menu, I extracted a pouch of gold and placed it in Leo's hand.

"I promise I'll give this to your sister, Leo. In exchange, could you keep that gold safe for me?" I winked as he looked up at me, his eyes wide. "A promise between men, eh?"

He nodded quickly as I grinned.

"Go have some fun," I said as I stood up.

"Y-Yes!"

I watched as he ran off.

"Tia, huh? I guess I'll go look for her."

* * *

"Seeya."

I waved my goodbyes as Ashley teleported back to the 22nd Floor.

Let's see... find Tia, talk to Heathcliff and grind.

. . .

Nah, I'm hungry. Are there even any decent food stores on Floor 1?

I looked around at the teleport gate.

...nothing. I know it's night-time, but it seems kinda ominous, with the light breeze and the howling with it.

Walking around, my boots barely made noise as I traversed the [Town of Beginnings]. It was eerily quiet – unnatural even.

 _Slurp!_

I turned around to find an old-fashioned noodle stand, its warm lights beckoning me forward. Shrugging, I made my way towards it and sat down at a stool, right beside a man with steel-grey hair.

"A bowl of ramen, please," I said, pulling out a few gold coins. "Anything will do."

The old man NPC smiled and took the gold before turning around.

"So, does this _eerie silence_ have something to do with you, Heathcliff?"

The man finished chewing and swallowed before smiling.

"Of course not," Heathcliff said. "It is nearly midnight; any sane mind wouldn't wander the streets at this time."

I frowned. "I don't think anybody still living here is sane, Heathcliff."

"Who knows."

I sighed as Heathcliff finished his bowl of ramen.

"Another bowl, please."

I took my freshly made bowl as Heathcliff paid for another.

"So, have you made the guild yet?"

Heathcliff nodded. "Yes, the guild has been made. The base for it has also been established and paid for. All that's left to do is get our members and some equipment."

Raising my chopsticks, I blew on my noodles before slowing chewing.

...delicious.

"So, our agreement."

"What about it."

"I'd like to establish my division now, if you don't mind."

"You're the one making it, not me."

I frowned. "I know that, but I'll explain what it is and what it'll do."

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"My division will take care of the dirty work," I said. "After what Laughing Coffin did to me... I won't let anyone else die to them. Our objective will to be a powerful squad for the assault team that can work separately and act as tanks if there's an emergency. But, at the same time, that objective will just be a cover for its true purpose."

I looked Kayaba dead in the eyes.

"I will have a squad of players that will have no qualms killing other players. In other words, I'm forming a group of players to hunt down orange and red players and putting them down," I explained. "A squad of hunters led by me."

"I see."

I chuckled before lifting my bowl and sipping some of the broth.

"Nothing fazes you, does it?" I said, placing the bowl back on the bench.

"Of course I can be fazed, I'm human after all."

I scoffed as a cold chill ran done my spine.

"Anyway, that's the main purpose," I continued, a cold breeze passing by. "Apart from my personal squad, they'll each have their own squads that can work in separate departments of their choice. Whether they choose to specialize in info gathering, blacksmithing- I don't really care. After that, I'll have my squad teach newbies joining the KoB what it means to be a front-liner. Whether or not they survive the training process is up to them, because it will be harsh."

"So, you'll filter out the weak and fake from the strong and brave?"

I nodded. "In a way, yes. If they don't have what it takes to a be a front-liner, they can easily be reassigned to grinding for materials for the guild or power-level with a party. It depends on what type of person they are."

"An interesting proposal, but not one I can refuse."

Heathcliff nodded as his bowl of ramen was place in front of him.

"So, you have decided on your division," Heathcliff continued. "What will your colour scheme be?"

"Assuming from the guild name, 'blood' will be a colour, won't it?" I lifted some noodles and blew on it gently. "Well, my personal squads colour will be black and red."

I glared at Heathcliff before he could speak.

"I will not, and _refuse_ to wear it with anything else," I said. "Anybody else who stays in my division underneath my squad can wear the guild colours. And, if they happen to get a higher position, they can wear dark grey and red. Something like that."

"And who will fashion the armour?"

I smiled as two faces flashed into my mind.

"Don t worry about that," I replied. "I've got it covered."

"I see."

We ate in silence, the occasional slurp of noodles filling the silence.

 _Ding!_

Asuna? Why would she message me this late?

I opened the message as Heathcliff looked at me curiously.

[Asuna: Hey, I couldn't sleep without making a decision. Tell Heathcliff I'll join as his second in command.]

"Asuna's in," I said, swiping away my menu.

"That is good news indeed."

I glanced at Heathcliff curiously before standing up.

"Yeah, I'm going home now. Come find me tomorrow so I can see the guild as well."

Pushing the bowl of ramen forwards, I smiled.

"Thanks for the ramen, pops."

The NPC cracked a toothy smile as I turned around and left.

Walking away, I glanced behind me.

The ramen shop was closed. Heathcliff was gone.

A strained chuckle escaped my mouth as I came to a stop at the teleport gate.

"Man, this place is dead."

* * *

 **My people skills are rusty. Oh, and so are my writing skills. Just leave a review or PM if there's anything amiss.**

 **Seeya**


	12. KOB and a Stone Statue

**Dark Realities**

 **New Chapter, new me**

 **Sorry for the delay, I was mainly overseas when I wrote this which was months ago, so yeah, no other excuse apart from school and my own laziness. Next chapter after this is close to a finish.**

 **Sorry for the wait again! We're picking up the pace!**

* * *

"Is this the place?"

"This is it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

I sighed.

"What a piece of shit."

The piece of shit I was referring to was the large hall in front of me with the countless cottages further back.

"Did you buy a block of land then get everything you wanted built on it?"

"I bought what was here and improved on it."

I scowled. "You just casually bought a village to make a guild base."

Heathcliff nodded. "Yes, I did. Come, the others should be at the hall already."

"Everyone?" I sighed. "Great. So much fun."

I followed Heathcliff and matched his pace.

"So, what are we establishing today?"

"We'll go over everything after some food."

I nodded as I looked around.

The area was fresh; luscious green grass and a small forest surrounding the guild base. A few windmills were littered around the place and a creek with a watermill were around the side.

Looking closely, I noticed that the cottages were big enough to hold a family and were supplied with everything required to survive.

"This is a well-equipped place," I muttered as we walked into the hall.

"It is."

I glanced at my new surroundings.

Instead of being closed in, three wooden tables ran the length of the hall, matching seats on both ends. Wooden pillars kept a sturdy roof above, and braziers for torches were embedded in the wood. Looking further ahead, I saw an open kitchen with people bustling inside.

"Woah, is that _Shiki?_ "

"Holy shit, I didn't think he'd join."

I glanced at Heathcliff.

"What's up with the whispers?"

"People are simply in awe of your strength," Heathcliff replied. "Go as you wish, the meeting will start soon."

I nodded and wandered off towards the kitchen.

Getting closer, I smiled as a familiar voice sighed.

"Good job Asuna," I said, startling her. "How's ya cooking going?"

"Geeze, don't scare me like that Shiki."

I grinned as I leaned against the wood counter.

"Nice kitchen," I said, looking around inside. "It's very kitcheny."

Asuna tapped me on the nose and grinned.

"Take a seat, food will be ready shortly."

"Yes mother," I said exasperated. Asuna rolled her eyes as I laughed.

Walking back to the tables, I nodded at a few players who were watching me curiously. They averted their gaze as I frowned before sitting down at a corner.

Swiping open my menu, I opened my stats and looked over them.

[Player: Shiki]

[L- -:?̗̟͇̻̟̗̬̎̀̀̒̑̇̏͌̇͠?̶̧̢͇̯͇̟͙̗̃̂͋̏̍̒̑̍?̶̡̨̨̹͓̞̱̜̓͌́̎͒͑͑͑̽̑]

[P- - - -f:?̗̟͇̻̟̗̬̎̀̀̒̑̇̏͌̇͠?̶̧̢͇̯͇̟͙̗̃̂͋̏̍̒̑̍?-]

[P- - - Atk:?̗̟͇̻̟̗̬̎̀̀̒̑̇̏͌̇͠-?̶̧̢͇̯͇̟͙̗̃̂͋̏̍̒̑̍-?̓͌́̎͒͑͑͑̽- - -]

Huh?

All my shits still glitched to hell? The fuck?

Swiping it away, I opened my skills before sighing with relief.

[Skills]

[War Scythe {Expert}: 645/2,000]

[Katana {Intermediate}: 545/1,500]

[Acrobatics {Expert}: 875/2,500]

[Sprint {Professional}: 780/1,750]

[Light Armour {Professional}: 735/1,250]

[Battle Healing {Basic}: 265/1,200]

[Search {Professional}: 515/1,500]

I might get rid of battle healing, actually. I don't really use it, and something else could be more beneficial. Maybe a poison making skill or something?

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Food is ready!"

I watched everyone cheer as the chefs walked out, various types of food being placed down on the tables.

"And here is yours."

I looked up at Asuna as she placed a sandwich down in front of me.

"Thanks Asuna," I said.

"No problem," she replied before sitting down opposite of me. "I knew that you wouldn't bother grabbing something yourself."

I smiled and took the food, munching on it silently.

I guess I can wait for a bi-

"A-Are you Shiki?"

Never. I'll never get a break, will i?

I looked up at who spoke and realised who it was.

"Oh, you're that scrawny kid from Ashley's store," I said, scratching the back of my head. "What's up?"

"There's been a rumour going around that you were attacked and killed by Laughing Coffin. Is this true?"

I felt my blood go cold as everyone went silent. Feeling their gaze on me, I let out a sigh before looking directly into the scrawny kid's eyes.

"Who told you?" I asked, my voice flat. "Who started this rumour?"

"I-I don't know."

"...I see."

Deep breath, buddy. Deep breath... now think... ...the truth... ...the truth will be for the best...

"I was attacked by LC," I said, my mind whirling with thoughts. "But they didn't kill me. I had a teleport crystal in my pocket, and when I was paralysed, I managed to touch it. The 'Death' must've been my armour's durability running out."

"I don't think that's possible," he said, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I think that you might be an imposter. After all, Shiki's hair was black, not black and white." He pointed at my bangs.

I looked around, my eyes narrowed.

"Hair dye exists," I said coldly. "Now, anything else you'd like to ask? Or do I need to recite my whole life to you right now? If I'm to be completely honest, you're probably one of those idiots who believe in anything someone says without questioning it, aren't you?"

The kid stepped up as I rose to my fee-

"That will be enough, Nautilus," Heathcliff said from behind me, his hand on my shoulder pushing me down. "This is the real Shiki. I can confirm that, as well as Asuna here."

"Still..."

I brushed aside Heathcliff's hand and stood straight, glaring at 'Nautilus'.

"If you don't believe him, then why don't we fight?" I asked, smiling cruelly. "Surely my fighting style will show who I really am, won't it?"

"F-Fine by me."

I glanced at Heathcliff.

"Morning entertainment," I said, making him nod. "Besides, it'll get rid of these rumours."

"...this is your choice. I have nothing to do with it."

I nodded and turned back to face Nautilus.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Twirling the pole-arm in my hands, I felt the old weight of my spear in my hands. Taking a few swipes and thrusts, I nodded and lowered myself into my combat stance.

Good thing I had my spear skill stored, otherwise I wouldn't have all of my skills. Seeya Battle Healing, hello polearms!

"Don't cry when you lose," I said, glaring at Nautilus. "This will be over quick."

"..."

[5]

[4]

[3]

[2]

[1]

[Begin!]

I waited in place as Nautilus shouted and darted forwards, closing the gap between us as his long-sword began to glow.

...ahhh, I give up already, he too scaaawyy!~

Stepping forwards, I spun my spear and swung it hard. I heard a gasp of laughter behind me as the pole-arm connected with Nautilus' legs, making him lose his balance and force his skill to fail. As he gasped, I re-adjusted my grip and stabbed Nautilus in the back, the tip piercing through his armour and forcing him to kiss the dirt.

"Gah!"

Without hesitation, I activated [Tri-Thrust], my spear glowing bright green as Nautilus' health slowly dropped.

"Get up," I said, kicking him in the ribs, the teen still sprawled on the ground.

With a gasp of pain, I watched as Nautilus got to his knees, his breathing rough as he struggled to his feet.

"I'm not even taking this seriously," I said absentmindedly. "I mean, this is a non-upgraded spear from [Floor 21]. Besides, you also seem to lack experience in PvP, which isn't a surprise considering the rules of this game. You probably only have experience from fighting mobs from floors, because for real? You should've easily avoided that first hit. That was a terrible decision on my part, and it still worked."

I flicked my spear to the side as Nautilus glared at me, clutching his chest.

"So, do you what me to try now? Or do you require more evidence?"

I opened my menu and equipped my scythe, letting my spear fall to the side and disappear.

"Holy shit dude."

"I know. Look at that thing."

I smirked as I felt [Necrosis] materialize on my back. Pulling it free, I twirled it effortlessly before resting it on my shoulder, my hand resting on the cool metal.

"I-I can still fight."

I tilted my head.

"You may die."

"I will fight until the end," Nautilus said, his breathing become more stable.

I shrugged, rolling my shoulders as I glanced at his health bar.

Barely 3/4 full. Hell, that was generous of me to say, it's more like 2/3 full, and that's pushing it.

"Your choice."

I glanced at Heathcliff and nodded slightly.

Holding my scythe in both hands, I took a step forward and activated [Sprint].

 **FWOOOOOOOOSSSHHHHHH**

My scythe behind me, I felt energy course through my veins as I closed my eyes.

"Sword Skill," I muttered. "[Reap]."

My vision was filled with a flash of red and the ugly screech of metal. Opening my eyes, I was met with Heathcliff holding his shield out in front of Nautilus, [Necrosis] buried deep within it.

I admired the ugly gash in Heathcliff's shield before forcefully pulling my scythe out.

[Outside Interference]

[Duel End]

[Winner: Draw]

Examining my scythe, I nodded at the lack of scratches before resting it on my shoulders.

"Were my skills adequate enough?" I asked as Nautilus stumbled backwards, eyes wide in fear.

"That's enough, Shiki," Heathcliff said sternly. "Now, if we're done, how about we start off with the meeting."

I shrugged.

"The sooner the better," I replied. "I've got shit to do."

Heathcliff nodded in agreement.

"Now, let's get started people," I said, hefting my scythe. "My name's Shiki, and I will be leading my own Sub-Division that will only respond to our Guild Leader and no one else. I'll basically be in charge of testing new recruits, and on top of that, I will have my own personal squad that'll move independent of me depending on the situation." I took a deep breath and sighed. "We will also act as a powerful DPS or tank squad depending on the situation in boss fights."

"Any objections?" I asked, looking around at the players gathered.

"Who's in your squad so far?" A player asked.

"None," I admitted. "So far, I haven't met anybody with the requirements to join."

"And what are those requirements?" Nautilus asked from behind me.

I turned back and stared him down.

"That's a secret."

I looked back around at the players and sighed.

"I'm done here, seeya."

Opening my menu, I stored my scythe and pulled out a teleport crystal.

"[Teleport: Floor 22]"

 **SHINN**

Brrr, still fucking hate that. The feeling of teleporting seems to just keep changing every time. First it feels chilly, then next it feels like I'm being dismembered piece by piece before reassembled again.

Oh well.

"Shiki!"

And then there's also the goddamn different lightings of each floor. Sometimes it feels like my eyes are being burnt to a crisp at times.

"Shiki!"

And don't get me started with the players as well! Like, fuck man, leave me alone! My scythe is mine alone!

"Shiki damnit! Use your ears!"

I glanced to the side as Ashley matched my pace.

"Sorry, I was inner monologuing," I replied. "What's up scandalous?"

"Scandalous? Who are you calling scandalous?"

"It's them shoulders lady," I said, smiling. "Them shoulders are too revealing. What would the education system do if they saw them."

"What are you talking about?" Ashley scowled, rubbing her bare shoulders. "Have you finally gone insane or something?"

"Just a meme from years ago," I sighed, losing my smile. "It's a lost art, but then again, it's very western."

Ashley sighed as we made our way through the small village. I waved to a few of the villagers as we passed by.

"So, have any plans for today?"

I shrugged.

"Not really. If anything, I was going to grind some levels and look for people to recruit."

"Recruit?"

I pointed at the Guild Logo in the corner of my screen.

"I'm part of the [Knights Of The Blood] guild because I owed Heathcliff a favour," I explained. "I'm running my own division now and I'm looking for people to join my personal squad before expanding it further."

"Huh, didn't see you doing that," Ashley said. "So, got anybody for your squad yet?"

I shook my head.

"Nah, not yet," I said. "The only person that I would have would be Kirito, but he won't join. Besides, he wouldn't agree with what our purpose is."

"And what is your purpose?"

I raised a finger to my lips and smiled.

"Confidential," I said. "Sorry. Anyway, I'm still looking for people."

"Hmm, well, good luck."

"I don't need luck," I replied. "I need skill. But thank you, regardless of my point of view. Back to where we were, any plans for today?"

"Shop's closed for the day," Ashley said. "So, not really."

"Is that so?"

I pulled open my menu and quickly sent a message off to Kirito and Asuna.

"If that's the case, wanna party up for a quest?" I asked, coming to a stop. "Kirito and Asuna will be there, so you don't have to worry about anything."

Ashley scoffed. "The only thing I'd have to worry about is your constant snark."

"Snark? What's that?" I asked innocently. "Is that some type of mental disorder?"

Ashley just sighed as I grinned – point to me. What type of point though? Like, an internet point or-

"Sure, I'll party up," Ashley said, disrupting my thoughts.

"I'm astonished," I gasped, feigning surprise. "You actually agreed! Oh, what has the world come to?"

I snickered as Ashley smacked my arm.

 _Ding!_

"Would ya look at that," I said, smirking. "Kirito and Asuna are waiting for us already. Come on ya feisty chicken, let's get moving."

"Feisty chicken?! Who the hell are you calling that jackass?!"

I grinned as I ran to the teleport gate, an angry player behind me.

"Is that all you got?~" I sang.

"Oh, I'm going to pull your spine out and shove it up your ass!"

Huh, that's new.

"Teleport, Floor 26!" I shouted, leaping forwards. As my boot connected with the platform, I felt myself being whisked away before landing in a roll as my eyes adjusted to the new floor.

"Hey, Shiki. What's u-"

"No time, move!"

I threw myself to the side as Ashley came flying out of the teleport gate. Anndddd, judging from the extensive use of her vocabulary, it's all directed at me. Neat.

I looked up and accepted Kirito's helping hand, letting him pull me to my feet. I quickly brushed my clothes down as Ashley stormed towards me.

Before she could speak a word, however, Asuna walked over and was in front of me.

"Shi-ki," Asuna said sweetly – I shuddered, that tone was never good -, "why did you leave before the meeting finished today?"

"I do not respond to anyone but the guild leader?" I said hesitantly.

I gulped nervously and stepped backwards as Asuna continued to smile.

I waved frantically to Kirito.

' _Oi! Help me you fuck!'_

Kirito shook his head.

' _Not my problem.'_

I'd shake my fist angrily, but Asuna is getting _waaayyyyyy_ too close for my liking.

 _"Stareeeeeeee."_

Eh, fuck it. _Cue angry fist waving!_

I sighed before poking Asuna in the forehead, pushing her away and disrupting her – and I quote – 'death stare'.

Asuna yelped as I shrugged, rolling my shoulders.

"So, we exploring a dungeon or not?" I asked the group.

Opening my menu, I created a party and invited all of them. As they accepted and joined, Kirito walked over.

I wonder what he wants...

"There's a dungeon I found," Kirito said, the two of us watching the girls catch up. "I've asked Argo about it, but it seems that nobody has been in there before."

I grinned, cracking my knuckles.

"Well, let's get going then, shall we?"

* * *

Flicking the latch keeping my katana in place, I drew it out in one fluid motion as the others caught up.

"I'll be front whilst Kirito plays rear guard." I nodded my head towards the girls. "You two can stay on either flank; choose what's most comfortable for you."

 _Yayyy~, leader skills activate!_ Though, I'm surprised they accepted that that easily though... Meh, probably cause I'm party leader or sum shit.

"Onwards, peasants!"

I heard everyone sigh behind my back.

What? I'm just showing my appreciation for what they are. Granted, they could all whoop my ass – especially Ashley; her insults have no end – but they'll get used to it. Insults are my thing brother.

I chuckled to myself as we entered the dungeon. It was pretty standard: dark rocks, the occasional light source, some _spooky_ rocks, and, of course, the mobs.

I heard Kirito yell switch as I blocked the [Renegade]'s katana. Stuck in a blade clash, I lashed out with my leg, making the samurai-like mob fall, it's knees buckling. Dislodging my blade, I surged forwards, slamming my knee into the monster's chin. Landing behind it, I whipped around, gathering momentum before completing a 180° turn.

"Some help over here!"

Finishing the fluid strike, I brought both hands onto my blade and thrusted forwards, piercing through the dark-red armour. As the bright red pixels disappeared, I darted through the death animation.

"Ashley, switch!"

"Switch!"

I sheathed my katana as Ashley stunned the [Renegade]. I smirked as she darted backwards – the perfect time to try out this new sword skill. With one hand on the sheath, my left hand tilted the case as I rested my other hand on the base of the hilt.

"[Viper's Embrace]"

In a burst of wind, my hands pushed the katana back into its sheathe as a large shadow flew directly above me. Clicking the lock in place, I straightened up as the mob disappeared into particles; courtesy of Kirito and Asuna.

I'm pretty sure I've seen this move done in anime so many times it's ridiculous. Also, what's up with its name? I mean, Klein has used this, and I'm pretty sure the skill name was different.

"Good work," Asuna said as she sheathed her rapier, a weapon I doubt I'll ever use. "We don't make too bad a team!"

I snorted. "Yeah, but I doubt Kirito will ever get into another party like this."

Kirito scratched the back of his head sheepishly as Ashley sighed.

"So, how are the frontlines, Ashley?" I heard Asuna ask.

"Tough," Ashley replied. I could hear the grimace in her voice. "I didn't realise it's become so difficult."

"Be glad it's Floor Twenty-Six," I muttered to myself. "Floor Twenty-Five was a nightmare."

I felt the atmosphere change to a morbid tone, I guess they heard me. Oops.

"Anyway, let's keep moving," Asuna said, walking forwards.

We all silently agreed and continued further into the dungeon.

"So, Shiki, what was up with the message?"

I glanced at Kirito as we fell behind, the girls walking together ahead. Close enough for us to react in time, but far enough for some privacy – neat.

"Simple. Meet up, party up, then grind," I replied. "Even if we've lost momentum because of the boss fight," Kirito winced, "we need to keep grinding. Otherwise, we'll fall into a depressive slump and fail to make progress."

"Twenty-five floors in six months... I see where you're coming from. If we keep this up, we'll be out in two years."

I nodded. "Exactly. That's not reasonable. I've got somebody I need to apologise to when we get back, and I'd preferably prefer my body to be functioning normally, not a withered skeleton."

I let out a sigh.

"I can guarantee that we will get stressed and tensions will rise, but... we need to keep moving. Moping around won't do anything."

Kirito made a noise of confusion.

"What is it?"

 _Thud_

I muttered an apology to Ashley before looking up. And, holy shit, Kirito, you lied to me.

"I thought you said this was a sub-dungeon or something," I snapped. "What the fuck? How the hell did Argo get this screwed up?!"

"Well, we found the boss room," Ashley muttered. "So, what will we do?"

Kirito grimaced as I closed my eyes.

We really don't have a choice here, do we?

"Ashley, teleport back to town," I said after regaining my thoughts, my voice oddly calm. "You haven't fought on the front lines in a while, and this is a [Floor Boss]."

"Hey, I am perfectly capable of-!"

"He's right," Kirito interrupted her. "You may be a decent fighter, but decent isn't enough here. No offence, but you'll just be a problem. If we go in there, we'll be focused on the boss _and_ you. It's too dangerous."

Ashley turned to Asuna, but the girl only nodded in agreement.

"Ashley," I said, stepping towards her. "It's not that we doubt your combat skills, we're just worried about _you_. After the last boss we fought..." I hesitated. "After that disaster, we have no idea what this floor has in store for us. And, coming from me, I'd prefer if you lived."

A wild blush spread across Ashley's face before she smirked.

"Ooh, Shiki's worried about me~" Ashley sang. I frowned and she sighed. "Yeah, I get it. Just... stay safe, 'kay?"

I nodded before pulling out a teleport crystal.

"I'll come see you after this," I said softly. "Seeya soon."

"Seeya, Shiki. Seeya, Asuna, Kirito."

The other two murmured their goodbyes as Ashley disappeared in a flash of polygons.

Wow, I just got really sappy there, didn't I?

"So," I began, only to yawn. I glared at my party members before continuing, "we going in?"

Asuna lost her smile before nodding.

"Yeah," she said. "Are we good on health potions?"

I pulled some out of my inventory and stored them in my pockets. Nodding, Kirito pulled out some crystals as I equipped my scythe.

"I'm going to open the door now," I said, trying to keep my nerves from jumping. "Make sure to have teleport crystals ready in case we can't re-open the door." As my friends nodded, I took a deep breath before pressing my palms against the stone door and pushing.

I felt my arms begin to burn as I grunted, shoving the door open. Walking forwards, I pulled out my scythe and looked around the arena.

It was circular and the ceiling was lower than usual. Everything was made of stone with braziers creating a circle. The dome boss arena was covered in moss, some stone chipped and cracked in places with a thick layer of dust covering everything.

Well, this reminds me of a game I've played. Blood something or whatever; anyway, it's like those dungeons. Chalice Dungeon? Yeah, something like that, but larger and not so many cobwe- ohhh that can't be good.

I looked around as the ground began to shake.

"The statue in the middle is moving!"

I followed Asuna's words before finally taking in the giant fuck-off samurai statue in front of me.

"O-Oh," I said weakly. "It's a stone fucking samurai."

"Two people fight and one watch for patterns," Kirito shouted as he darted forwards, pulling his longsword.

I gulped as the stone partially cracked before four health bars appeared.

[Ishibuki, the Betrayed Samurai Lord]

Fuck. Me. That is a big katana.

"Asuna, stay back," I said, licking my dry lips. "From the look of its weapon, I doubt our weapons will do much as they aren't blunt type, and your rapier is more fragile than my scythe and Kirito's sword."

"Call switch when you need me."

Nodding, I started moving forwards – slowly at first – before breaking into a full-on sprint.

"Kirito, cover me!"

"Right!"

Leaping into the air, I activated [Blast Burst] and let the skill do the work. As the blade collided with the samurai's helmet, sapphire blue sparks exploded from where my skill connected, the screech of metal on metal making my ears ring.

It's covered in stone, but judging from that attack, when we lower its health enough, it'll act like an actually samurai and be faster? Store the info for later, brain.

Sure thing boss.

...did I just?

"Shiki, watch out!"

Eyes widening, I reacted to Asuna's scream and swung my scythe upwards with all my strength.

"Shiki, get out of there!"

I rolled my eyes as my knees began to buckle. This situation feels oddly familiar.

"If I fucking could, I would!" I shouted back.

Falling to a knee, I managed to dislodge Necrosis, scraping it down the stone katana before activating an acrobatics skill, narrowly dodging another attack.

Taking a breather, I watched as Kirito raced in, attacking every area possible before nimbly leaping out of danger.

"Asuna, got some of its patterns?"

"I've got some," she replied, somewhere to my right. "Just a bit more and we can leave."

I waved in confirmation before I saw a black blur go rolling backwards.

"Kirito!"

I snarled and activated sprint full-speed. In a blink of an eye, I activated a sword skill, and hooked the blade around my scythe.

"Piece of shit!" I shouted, using my momentum to pull the attack off course.

"Thanks!"

"No proble- ahh, what the fuck?"

I managed to pull my blade away as Kirito leapt off the katana, his sword glowing bright. As his skill connected with the boss, I chuckled.

"Great minds think alike!" I shouted before leaping forwards. Winding my arm back, my eyes narrowed as my scythe began to shimmer a blood red. "[Reap]."

 **ZHIN!**

"That's enough! Let's teleport back to town!"

I nodded as I landed on the samurai's shoulder before using it as a launch pad. Patting my pockets, I pulled out a teleport crystal as Kirito and Asuna disappeared.

"Teleport, Floor 26."

I felt my body become weightless before colliding with the ground.

"Nice landing," I heard Kirito say, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have a choice," I grumbled as I got to my feet, shoving my scythe back into it's sheathe. "So, we got enough data? I have a few guesses to make."

"We'll report this to Heathcliff," Asuna said. "I'm surprised though. I thought that there'd be a field boss before the actual door."

I shrugged. I'll take what I can without complaints.

"I'll seeya tomorrow, Kirito," I said, waving as I made my way towards the teleport platform. "I'll message you my ideas, Asuna."

"Seeya Shiki," they said in unison.

"Don't forget to see Ashley," Asuna shouted, glaring. I poked my tongue out; I could see the small smile on her face from here.

"Teleport, Floor 22."

Yeesh, people are so needy.

* * *

 **Read, review, flame, go crazy. It's been a while.**


	13. Is this filler? I think its fille-

**Dark Realities**

* * *

With steel on steel, I watched as a KoB member shouted, swinging his sword in a vertical arc. Without hesitation, his opponent met the strike with his shield, the blade bouncing off. Off balance, the player pushed his advantage and lashed out with his blade, ending the duel.

"Any interest you?" Heathcliff asked as I sat there, legs crossed.

Instead of answering, I examined the morning dew on the luscious green grass. Lifting my cup, I indulged in my mocha before shaking my head.

"There's a person whose caught my eye," I admitted as the players talked amongst each other. "Her little brother asked me to deliver her a letter a while back."

I glanced up at the line, the competition still going. "And, if my eyes aren't deceiving me, she's about to fight."

Tia was a bit shorter than Asuna's height and had short, black hair that stopped above her shoulders. I saw her glance my way, her face slightly rosy.

"She seems to have an attraction for you," Heathcliff said.

I glanced at the man sitting beside me, both of us relaxing in wooden stools.

"Eh, fuck it."

Tia glanced my way again and I winked. Immediately, her face turned red, her cool blue eyes swirling in confusion.

 _Ahh, the Great Shiki winked at me~_

I snickered to myself before leaning back further. As to how I did that? Easy, I was using my scythe to prop myself up.

"Why are you laughing?" Heathcliff asked, genuinely curious.

"To Tia for my wink," I deadpanned. "For leading her on," I added, seeing Heathcliff's confused expression. "Also, stop stealing my gimmick."

Heathcliff raised an eyebrow, his back resting against his, and what I can only describe as a tower shield. Tower kite shield? Yeah, accurate enough.

Curiosity satisfied, Heathcliff turned back to the fight and I followed his gaze. The duel was about to begin.

The previous winner held out his buckler shield and short-sword. Tia merely exhaled before pulling out her choice of weapon; twin daggers.

I frowned.

"I thought that you couldn't dual wield any type of weapon," I muttered. "What the hell?"

"It is possible to dual wield small weapons as their damage output is not as strong as a longsword," Heathcliff commented. "You can only dual wield small axes and under."

"Huh, learn something new everyday."

"Of course, that goes without saying that they still receive a penalty; each weapon will only do around eighty percent damage when upgraded," Heathcliff continued. "However, that penalty is dismissed with daggers. Interesting..."

I sighed, ignoring Heathcliff's useful information. Yeah, it helps me understand more of the game, but still. I'll let skill speak instead of dual wielding. Dual wielding doesn't even seem that dangerous, but then again, Kirito with two swords... fuck that. That's just overpowered as hell.

A clash of metal broke me out of my thoughts as I looked up, and holy shit.

Tia effortlessly redirected each strike from her opponent, her movement smooth and fluid. I watched in awe as she danced around the unlucky soul before leaping into the fray. And instantly, her daggers flashed into a flurry of strikes taking the form of a blur before she leapt back, avoiding a wild sword swing.

I peered at her opponent, glancing at his health.

"His health is only around three-quarters?" I murmured. "That was a hell of a lot of attacks." I glanced at Heathcliff. "Then again, daggers against plate armour..."

I heard the crowd gasp and my eyes snapped back to the fight. Tia's opponent was frozen in place, his eyes bulging as his health quickly dropped.

Poison user, huh? Most aren't that powerful, but the stronger ones have less a chance of working. It'd have to be less than 5% chance for it to do that damage... wait a minute! That would have to explain the ridiculous amount of attacks! She'd break through his armour before attacking the same location, and with that many attacks, she probably forced the poison to work by using some mathematical bullshit. I mean, if it had a 1% chance of activating, theoretically, all you would have to do is strike 100 times for it to activate at least once. That's how that shit works, right?

"Interesting," Heathcliff murmured. "I never thought of a play-style like that before."

I snorted.

"Stop complaining. You are literally a Paladin with bullshit armour, health and offence."

I sighed as Tia moved onto the next fight. Her opponent was a rapier user.

"Well, good luck, I suppose," I said.

The two players talked quietly before taking their positions. Tia was slightly crouched, her daggers in both hands as her opponent held their rapier in front of them.

As the system counted down, Tia darted forwards, stunning her opponent.

[Duel Start]

Tia was halfway there as her opponent flinched.

First mistake; stepped backwards instead of reacting.

Tia unleashed a flurry of strikes before her daggers glowed a leaf green. I watched carefully as strike upon strike flowed smoothly into the other before it finished.

A total of 14 hits. Amazing.

Heh, despite the showing off, she'd be frozen in place from the skill. And, because of that...

The KoB player snarled as he spun, his rapier lashing out, the skill [Quadruple Pain] activating. Tia let out a cry of pain as she rolled to a stop.

Hmph, her health is just under ¾ from that attack. If she takes another strike, she's out.

The rapier user started gloating as Tia rose to her feet, collecting herself. My eyes narrowed as she darted forwards, straight towards the rapier.

"What."

I... ...bullshit. Dancing through all those strikes? Fuck me. That was more graceful than Asuna, and that's saying something.

[Duel End]

[Winner: Tia]

I nodded as Tia shook hands with her opponent, the two showing mutual respect to each other.

"Impressive. Her daggers combined with various poisons prove deadly, and her light, agile build allows her to manoeuvre around her opponent's attacks." I felt Heathcliff's gaze on me. "Will you recruit her?"

I shrugged as I stood up, stretching my neck before grabbing my scythe.

"Maybe," I replied. "Maybe not. It depends if she can fight on par with me, or better. Then again, I might just use my fists."

Slowly approaching, hushed whispers were hidden by the gentle breeze as everybody watched me. Coming to a stop, I grinned as I pointed my scythe at Tia.

"Pretty good with those daggers," I said. "Want to try them against me?"

I grinned as Tia blushed before regaining her composure and nodding.

"Use anything you want to win- and I mean anything," I added, seeing her hesitate. "I'll be using my hands."

"J-Just your hands?" Tia frowned.

"Isn't that a bit cocky?" Someone chimed in.

Storing my scythe away, I glanced at the KoB recruit and shrugged.

"Being able to fight weaponless can save your life," I said in response. "Besides, if you can't best me weaponless... well, should you really be on the frontlines?"

Sensing the duel request, I rolled my shoulders and grinned before lowering my body, poised to strike on my prey.

I analysed Tia's body language as she also lowered herself, daggers glinting in the morning sun.

[Duel Start in...]

[3]

[2]

[1]

[Begin!]

Tia dashed forwards, taking the initiative. Bouncing on the balls of my feet, I batted away the first strike and blocked her second attack, my wrist moving her hand out of the way.

I grinned as I continued blocking the flurry of attacks, batting away and dodging when necessary.

Ignoring a glowing stab at neck, I swayed out of the way and lashed out at Tia's leg. With my first kick, her knee buckled before my second kick swept her off her feet.

Grinning, the orange martial arts skill whipped my leg up before coming down in a deadly axe kick, slamming Tia into the ground.

As dust clouds blocked my vision, I hopped backwards as a flash of metal sliced at my ankles. I whistled at the quick recovery before Tia pushed again, her blades flashing.

Moving to the side to avoid a blade, I growled as Tia's dagger grazed my cheek despite my best efforts. My eyes narrowed as I grabbed her arm holding the blade before slamming my fist into her elbow. The blade fell softly onto the grass as Tia managed backed up carefully, rubbing her arm in pain.

I bent down and picked the knife up, examining the edge.

"Not poisoned, huh?" I murmured. "Well, it's a weapon."

Holding the edge of the blade loosely, I tossed it at Tia as she rushed forwards. As she dodged, I darted forwards, tensing my legs as I moved.

"Its over," Tia said triumphantly.

I raised an eyebrow as she thrust forwards, her dagger glowing a bright green.

Letting the skill take over, the world blurred as a flash of light blue emanated from my legs alongside a glint of white. Hearing a gasp of surprise, I completed my flip and landed on my feet, smiling as her other dagger fell to the ground in front of me.

"Acrobatic skills are quite invaluable at times," I said as I straightened up, hands in pockets. "However, you most definitely won this battle, Tia."

[Duel End!]

[Winner: Tia]

Bringing my hand to my chest, I grunted as I pulled the dagger out before examining it.

"Hidden throwing knife with instant poison damage," I said. "You must be quite talented at making potions and poisons, and the gasp at the end was a good distraction, even if it was unintentional."

I passed the blade over and glanced back at Heathcliff who merely closed his eyes.

"Shiki, thank you very much for the fight!"

I scoffed as I faced the girl in front of me. Being this close, she seems like the quiet girl in class who's friends with everybody but never draws attention to herself.

I shook my head

No time for thoughts like that, gotta focus.

"Tia, I'd like to offer you a spot on my team," I said, surprising the girl. Instantly, all the recruits nearby gasped as I sighed. "Your choice, I ain't forcing you if you don't want t-,"

"I'll gladly accept!"

I blinked as the girl bowed, quivering with excitement.

"...right," I muttered. "Anyway, come find me later. Here's my contact details, and make sure to find your brother."

Swiping my menu open, I exchanged info with the excited girl before glancing at the other recruits.

Shrugging, I wandered back to Heathcliff, the man sitting there in silence as the duels continued.

"Any plans for today?" I drawled. "Cos if not, I got shit to do."

"Your free for the week," Heathcliff said, waving me away. "I'll message you if something comes up."

Nodding, I walked towards the pathway back to the nearest town.

Wonder how Kirito's doing?

* * *

"You know, I agreed to the day with you, but I wasn't expecting to become a _goddamn mannequin!_ "

"Everything is right lengthwise, material is too tight when stretching..."

"Woman, are you ignoring me? ...you're ignoring me, aren't you?"

I sighed as Ashley pulled the coat off of my body. Rubbing my arms, I stretched in my casual clothes before another jacket was thrown at me.

"Try that one," Ashley said, disappearing into a mass of clothes. "That's the jacket for your team."

Shrugging into the jacket, I rolled my shoulders and stretched before nodding in appreciation.

It was completely black with patterns of blood-red scattered around. The cuffs of the sleeves had hidden compartments for blades, and there were more pockets inside.

I grinned.

"Are they all leather armour?" I asked.

"This is the best leather material I could get," Ashley replied from her corner. "I've made a few different designs, so feel free to try them all on."

I nodded as I stored the jacket before turning around.

"Trench-coat version, short jacket, stealthy lookin' jacket... nice."

Storing all of the jackets, I heard Ashley clear her throat from behind me.

"How the hell did you get behind me?"

Turning around, Ashley smiled proudly as she held out my completed armour at me.

"Rarest, strongest material I could find," Ashley said proudly. "And it's custom made to fit only you, so it has extra benefits."

Taking the trench-coat armour, extra clothes and accessories were thrust into my chest.

"Belt, pouch, matching clothes and extras for your armour," she said seriously. "I couldn't get a hold of a chestplate, so you'll have to find that yourself."

"Where's the catch," I deadpanned.

"As an apology, I'll get you to dress yourself in front of me," Ashley joked, winking.

Immediately, I felt my cheeks burn as I shrugged.

"Sure," I said as I pulled my shirt off, playing off my blush. "No photos or videos though."

"Aww, ruining all the fun already?"

I glared as Ashley laughed before unbuckling my belt. Grabbing the shirt, the skin-tight black shirt fit seamlessly.

"Ooh, look at those abs~"

I growled before quickly changing from my jeans to the combat pants made for me. Buckling my belt, I sighed with relief before glancing at Ashley.

"Those clothes surprisingly suit you," she said, a faint blush on her cheeks.

I scratched my cheek as I looked away, my face burning.

Tch, damn woman.

"Shut up," I muttered.

Looking around for a mirror, I smiled as I saw my reflection. Due to my STR stat, my body had taken on a more athletic build, revealing a slight 6-pack whilst keeping my original features through the skin-tight shirt. The pants were tight-fitting but allowed for combat, being stretchy and durable.

"A-Anyway, I made a frame for your chestpiece for when you buy one."

I took the leather frame and stored it, nodding.

"Now that you've had your fun," I said. "Anything else?"

"Right."

Ashley slapped her face before grinning.

"Guess who finished your jacket?~"

I smiled.

"Show me, bitch~"

Ashley threw a shirt at me as she laughed.

 _She smiled... genuinely... ...it's been a while..._ _its always been slightly forced, but that was real..._

I grinned as I wandered over to the crowded desk. Leaning over her shoulder, I smiled at the design of the armour as Ashley sighed.

"I spent so much time on this, you know?" Ashley said, complaining. "So much Col used on this... _trash_."

I grinned, ignoring her tone of voice.

"Well, if it's trash, then you wouldn't mind if I had it for free?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelids.

Ashley scoffed.

"Like hell! Even if we're good friends now, you still have to pay full price!"

I mimed getting shot in the chest before chuckling.

"How about I keep my promise first?" I said. "Let's go out."

"Are you asking me on a date, Shi-ki?~"

Date, huh? For some reason, it doesn't _feel_ or _sound_ wrong, so... gah, fuck it!

"Sure," I said, grinning. "Let's go on a date, _Mademoiselle_."

Ashley's cheeks exploded red as I laughed, snapping a photo off in a crystal before her foot slammed down on mine.

"Delete that," she pouted, eyes tearing up.

"Nah, you look adorable~"

I cracked up ever harder as Ashley's face went brighter than a tomato.

Tossing the crystal into my inventory, I equipped my casual clothes from before; black jeans and a white shirt.

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat," I said, walking towards the door. "My shout."

 _Thud_

"...Shiki..."

Stopping, I turned around and faced Ashley, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"I..." She shook her head before walking towards me. "Don't worry about it."

Umm... okay?

"Your shout, you say?" Ashley said, a glint in her eyes. "Paying for everything?"

I sighed.

"Yes, all the food you want, my shout," I confirmed. "Your choice of location as well."

"Really?~"

Ashley stopped in front of me, running her finger down my chest.

I shivered from the touch, frowning.

"Yes, really."

"Floor One it is then!" Ashley shouted, pumping her fist into the air.

"Floor one?" I asked, confused. "Why there?"

"You'll buy anything I ask of, right?" I nodded. "Then I'll get you to buy food for the kids in the orphanage!"

I shrugged.

"Your choice," I said. "You've got me for the whole day regardless."

Food for the kids, huh? Didn't see that coming, though I've noticed Ashley does have a sweet spot for kids despite her... brash attitude at times.

 _Ding!_

[One New Message]

Message, who from?

[Tia: Hey, I was wondering if we could meet up to talk about your team? Only if you're not busy, that's all.]

I rubbed my neck as I walked outside, Ashley locking the door. Feeling her look over my shoulder, I frowned.

"Who's that?" Ashley asked.

A chill ran down my spine as the air grew colder for some reason.

"A recruit for my team," I replied. "She dual wields daggers and beat me in a duel; though I was just using my fists instead of a weapon."

"Beating up women?" Ashley sighed dramatically. "And here I thought you couldn't get worse, Shiki."

"Worst of the worst," I said, grinning. "Just can't help but break every moral code, you know? Anyway, I can reschedule this to another day if you want?"

Ashley waved her hand, nonplussed.

"If she's apart of your team, then I'll need her measurements, no?"

I shrugged as we made our way towards the teleport gate, passing by players and NPCs alike.

"Your choice. I'll message her then we can go."

* * *

"Don't wander too far!" Ashley shouted.

"Stay where we can see you!" Tia added.

I kept watch from a tree as the children from the orphanage enjoyed the fresh air from outside the stale town. Kids were either having picnics and chowing down or playing games in the general vicinity.

The sound of happy children... gods, this hurts my ears. I fucking hate dealing with kids, but I can't be an arse to them either. Then again, kids shouldn't be in this game to begin with.

"Want some?"

"Thanks."

I munched on the bread Ashley gave me, noting how close she stood next to me.

"This is probably the last time they'll get to be out here," I murmured, staring at the sky.

A deep, sky blue, spanning across what seems like infinity, yet I knew better. That _sky_ was just a sheet of metal acting as the ground for Floor 1, and if this wasn't a video game, it wouldn't even exist.

It makes me wonder why we're still trapped in this world, this game. In reality, the police could've simply stormed Argus and taken control of servers. It might take a while, but they could probably make a new GM account and forcibly log someone everyone out. It doesn't make sense.

Yes, we're technically hostages to Kayaba, and yes, our lives are at stake, but has the world always been this incompetent? Have we always waited and hoped that our problems would disappear?

"Shiki, calm down. Your glaring."

I know I'm worthless. I don't contribute to society, but society is so toxic it kills people off then bemoans the loss of life. Have we really degraded this much as a species? Have we decided to destroy our number one threat, ourselves?

. . .

. .

.

"You're not in this alone, Shiki."

Ashley's voice, soft and reassuring.

"I'm here with you."

I felt Ashley's hand leave my wrist as I sighed, releasing the breath I didn't realise I was holding in.

"I'm too young for this crap," I grumbled. "Seriously, fuck society."

I heard a gasp from a child behind me.

"M-Mr Shiki _swore_!"

I sighed.

Kids these days... ...well, I'll leave Tia to handle i-

"Don't even think about leaving this to Tia," Ashley glared.

Another sigh escaped my mouth despite the grin I had.

"Whatever you say boss."

I glanced at Tia, my new recruit talking to her little brother.

...yeah, I'll leave them alone for now. In the meantime...

"Alright kids!" I shouted. "First one to catch me gets free food for the rest of the week!"

* * *

Gotta hand it to Kayaba, I'm glad he gave me a cottage here. I have access to water, a kitchen, a couple of beds and enough space to just relax. There's even a small armoury where I can store my gear.

A sigh escaped my mouth.

This place is nice and all, but...

"I can understand Tia staying here cause she's apart of my team," I said. "But why are you still here Ashley?"

My friend ignored me as she continued to stir something in a pot.

"I'm here to get Tia's measurements," Ashley said. "And since I know you can't cook for your life, I thought I'd be nice."

"Bull. Shit," I deadpanned before sighing again.

I glanced at Tia, the girl a nervous wreck in the corner of the room.

"So," I said, startling her. "Since we're in this situation, may as well get to know each other. I'll try arrange some other sort of place for you to live, but I doubt it'll happen for a while."

 _Crack_

I smirked as Ashley glanced at the ladle in her hand in surprise.

Welp, I had a feeling earlier, but this now confirms it... I think.

She doesn't trust Tia.

. . .

. .

.

Bah, what a joke. I'm pretty sure she likes me, but... ...no, I'm not going to push it. Connections are good, but intimate relationships in this game? Yes, it would root a player down in place, but at the same time, it's a double-edged blad-

"Shiki, your staring. Stop freaking Tia out."

Huh, I am too.

"Sorry Tia," I sighed, something that's become a habit. "I tend to overthink."

"A lot," Ashley said, pouring the contents of the pot into bowls. "I'm glad it doesn't transfer over to combat though."

"Yeah," I laughed nervously. "I'm suure glad it doesn't."

"Shut up and eat," Ashley said, handing me a bowl with a spoon.

Glancing at its contents, I idly poked the meat floating in the soup.

"It's rabbit," my best friend said before I could open my mouth. She sat down beside me and sighed. "I know that you don't like trying new food a lot, so I made this."

I took a cautious sip and nodded.

"Tastes like [Floor 2] with the dark elves."

Tia tilted her head in confusion.

"Dark elves?"

I smiled.

"We were doing a quest on [Floor 2] with some Dark Elf NPCs," Ashley said. "One a night when we had to camp out, they made some really good soup that we had. Turns out it was rabbit soup."

"Probably the first meal I've had that tasted really good," I said. "I asked them for the recipe, but my cooking level wasn't high enough to make it."

Tia frowned.

"You have the cooking skill?"

I shook my head.

"I used to," I admitted. "But my skills are more combat-focused now."

Not to mention that they're still glitched. I need to get Kayaba on that ASAP.

I turned out Ashley and Tia's conversation and sighed.

I need to start grinding again.

* * *

A week had passed and I sat beside Kayaba once again, watching the cannon fodder fight to join the Knights of Blood.

"Heathcliff," I said seriously. "I need you to check my stats."

I opened my menu and swiped it over to him. Heathcliff glanced over the glitched code and rubbed his chin.

"I'm surprised you haven't been deleted by Cardinal yet," Heathcliff admitted, his eyes filled with curiosity. "You're a glitch in the system. I'll need to take a look at your account now."

I laughed nervously as a bead of sweat ran down my face.

"Deleted by Cardinal?" I asked nervously. "You _are_ joking, right?"

Heathcliff shook his head.

"This is a serious matter, Shiki," Heathcliff said as he stood up. "Follow me."

I stood up and followed Heathcliff towards the small cluster of cottages.

Entering his personal one, I shut the door with my foot before strolling in.

"Nice home," I said, looking around. "I'm guessing the laptop is your way of accessing Cardinal then?"

Heathcliff sat behind his desk and opened the laptop. Immediately, multiple consoles opened around him as I grinned.

"Cool," I said, sitting on Heathcliff's desk. "So, what's the problem?"

"Forcefully creating an account by stealing your other has created a glitch," Heathcliff said, fingers dancing across the keyboard. "Fortunately, it's only a matter of clearing the discrepancy in the system."

Heathcliff tapped 'enter' and I felt my body shimmer before returning to normal.

Opening my menu, I sighed in relief at my fixed stats.

"They're all above what they were before," I said, closing my menu. "But I'm not complaining. Stats only decide one third of the fight: skill and determination the rest."

This is a death game. I'm not an idiot to throw away a free power-up. I'll take anything I can use. I'll abuse any glitch I find. I'll kill those who stand in my way.

Escaping Aincrad is my first and final goal. However, Laughing Coffin is my highest priority.

They won't last much longer. I'll see to that myself.


	14. Facing Reality

**Dark Realities**

* * *

"P-Please, wait! I can -!"

The PKer's avatar shattered into polygons as I straightened up, brandishing the katana I held in my hand.

"Ahh," I sighed, cracking my neck. "Definitely losing it. It just gets easier and easier to swing now."

Glancing at the katana in my hands, I frowned.

I've been hunting a player named 'Grimlock', the player directly responsible for creating this blade I'm using.

Every case I find of orange players and Laughing Coffin killing somebody, I find his weapons, especially at the new threat in Aincrad with messages directed at me.

Sleep PKing.

By manipulating a sleeping player's hand, one can force them into a life-or-death duel and easily kill their target. I would know of this, especially since I'm the reason this all began.

Hell, I've been abusing this tactic for the last ten floors! Ever since Tia joined, I've used her to gather information – something she is _extremely_ good at – to find small hideouts of Player Killers. However, a few weeks ago, a member of an unknown group managed to escape due to my foolishness.

Word got around, and well... now my **mistake** has killed **hundreds**. Still, I managed to kill the orange player who escaped, and thus my identity is safe.

Heh... hehe... hehehehe...

 ** _CRK!_**

Ah, I'm already in the deep end, let's go all the way, shall we? I'll give each and everyone of these PKers the JFK experience.

"You bastard!"

I spun and lashed out diagonally, glaring at the airborne bandit. His eyes widened as my blade ripped through his neck.

"Repent for your sins," I said darkly.

Pixels of red transformed into green and blue polygons as a dull dagger clattered onto the murky cave floor.

Despite being on a lower floor, I know for sure right that the Clearers are trying to find a way to beat the Floor 59 Field Boss.

As they'll eventually find a way to kill it, I'll stay right where I belong, a wolf hidden amongst the sheep. Let them handle clearing the game, I'll remove the little problems.

After all, this extra skill I have, [Hunter], allows me to find any red player within my vicinity in an instant and track them. The effects also work on Orange players and Green players who have PKed, but is much weaker. Usually the skill is used to track down certain mobs once you kill them enough times, but since my prey is PKers... hehe.

Looking around the cave, I noticed a chest at the back and frowned.

Walking forwards, I snatched a pebble off the ground and readied a sword skill.

"I swear to god if this is a trapped chest, I'm gonna kill somebody," I muttered, tossing the rock.

As it collided with the chest, I sighed with relief as nothing happened.

"I guess they weren't as dumb as I thought they were."

Turning around, I froze as a snarl emanated within the cave.

"God, fucking _damnit!_ "

* * *

Stupid fucking mimics.

Ever since we reached Floor 55, Chest Mimics have started becoming common to the point where you trust _nothing_. Honestly, the first time I found one, the bitch took my arm then used my own weapon against me! They're an annoying gimmick, and a load of bullshit!

I actually used my scythe on the first mimic. Usually I use it for bosses, but it pissed me off. And so, it died. The end.

"Teleport, Floor Fifty-Seven."

In a flash of light, I didn't even shiver as I continued walking forwards. My boots transitioned from damp cave to paved stone as I sighed.

Marten is an urban city filled with restaurants and is currently the Clearers base camp.

Can't blame them though, plenty of food and nice sights compared to the previous floors.

"Somebody help!"

Tch-! Not even two fucking seconds!

I sprinted towards the mass of players watching a player dangle from the clock tower.

"Move!"

As soon as I was close, I flicked my arm towards the church. My modified kunai flew forwards as the chain connected rattled.

 ** _Clunk_**

Leaping into the air, I pulled on the chain and propelled myself forwards, a grunt escaping my mouth.

"Shiki?"

Ignore them.

Landing on the church wall, I gripped onto my spear-head and looked down at the hanging player.

"Don't worry chief," I said, grinning. "I gotcha."

The player looked up at me, eyes clouded in... frustration?

Shaking my head, I grabbed the handle of the blade and pulled it out, glancing at his health.

 _"Too-"_

 ** _CRK-!_**

 _"-Late."_

 ** _SSSSHHIIIINNNN_**

Not again...

...even when I'm right here...

. . .

. .

.

Fuck

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

"Shiki!"

...yeah-yeah... ...I'm coming down.

With a grunt, I pulled my spear-head out, the chain retracting back into my sleeve.

Landing, I felt the device on my arm click into place, courtesy of a drop from a dungeon- _stop_. Just... stop distracting yourself.

Now, think about this logically.

There's only one way the player could've died in a safe zone: a duel. Whether it started as a sleep PK that failed or a duel for revenge, it's a definite. Aincrad may be fucked, but it _is_ fair.

So, how the hell did he get stabbed and hung off of the church? Was he outclassed that easily? Was it Laughing Coffin, a smaller PK guild?

I glanced at Kirito and Asuna approaching, noticing that something was missing from above their heads.

. . .

. .

.

Wait a minute, his health bar! You were close, damnit, was it actually low? Think! If he was in a duel, it would've shown up!

. . .

. .

.

...it wa-

"Shiki, are you alright?"

And there goes my train of thought. Fuck.

I turned around and rubbed my head in annoyance.

"Kirito, Asuna," I sighed.

Of course. Who else would it be?

"What do you two want," I snapped. "If it's not relevant, then don't bother me."

"Hey! Don't get all pissed off with us, Shiki. We're all in the same boat!"

I opened my mouth and promptly shut it at Asuna's glare. Sighing, I began to walk away, placing my hand on my teleport crystal.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asuna asked, voice tense.

I stopped.

"Home," I said.

Teleport, Floor 25

* * *

. . .

. .

.

"A-Are you alright, Shiki?"

I sat up from bed and sighed.

"He wasn't PKed," I muttered. "During a duel, everyone can see your opponents and your own health bar. When I was there, his health bar didn't show up. That all shenanigan was fake."

I sighed again.

"I don't know why they're faking a death in a safe zone, but that's not my problem anymore."

I glanced at Tia, my teammate watching me from the kitchen.

"Do you have any more leads?"

Tia hummed in thought as she poured soup into a bowl.

"Not at the moment," Tia admitted. "I did get the weapon you found appraised by Agil, though he said nothing new came up."

Bah, this Grimlock guy sure is annoying.

"Here you go, Shiki."

I nodded and took the bowl from Tia as she sat at the table.

Carefully blowing on the soup, I took a sip and felt myself smile.

"It's good," I murmured.

We sat in silence, finishing our dinner before I placed my bowl beside me.

"Tia..."

"Y-Yes, Shiki?"

I looked at Tia, my fringe hiding my eyes.

"Gather the others."

"-! Yes!"

I watched as Tia ran out of the cottage, going to gather the rest.

The Guild no longer resided on Floor 25, but instead in Nolfret on Floor 39. Instead of selling the land, I got Heathcliff to pass it on to me. Now, this is where my raid team lives.

Standing up, I stretched, cracking my neck before walking out of the cottage. Moving forwards, I smirked as my team bickered amongst each other, Tia trying to keep them in control.

Stopping in place, I watched as they noticed me and grinned.

"Sup Boss," the tall, red-haired teen said. "What's the plan tonight?"

"You already know the answer to that," the black-haired teen next to him said, nudging his friend.

"Obviously Boss is treating us to dinner!" The short blonde said.

"Mou, just listen to Shiki!"

"Just because you have a crush on Boss, Ti-a~"

"S-S-Shut up, Lefay!"

The girl in question giggled as I sighed.

"Lion, Ashton, Lefay and Tia," I said, gaining their attention. "Tonight, you four will be joining me in your first raid." I looked around at my squad, their faces filled with grim determination. "You know the true purpose for this squad, and it's too late for you to leave now. So!"

I pulled out my katana and aimed it at them, smirking.

"We've been working in unison for these past Floor Bosses," I said. "You know my expectations. I don't want your best. I don't want your one-hundred-percent. I expect results, and results you will give me. Do you understand?"

 **"Yes!"**

I nodded, sheathing my blade.

"Good. The first place we'll be raiding is a PKer Guild on Floor Forty. After that, another group of PKers on Floor Thirty-Five, and then we'll be searching for information on a blacksmith named 'Grimlock' for the rest of the night. Am I clear?"

"Yes!"

I nodded as I pulled out a Corridor Crystal and tossed it in the air.

"Open, Floor Forty!"

Watching the crystal shatter, I stepped through the portal onto Floor 40, directly outside a dungeon.

It's showtime.

* * *

Stepping into the cave, I sighed as I brandished my blade.

"Lion," I said simply.

I watched as small fluorescent gem was rolled into the cave. It was nothing special, but it did illuminate the small space.

I felt a feral grin on my face as I stalked forwards, my katana glinting in the cold light as Ashton silently killed a sleeping PKer.

Reaching a sleeping player, I reversed my grip before plunging downwards. Piercing the player's head, he died instantly, polygons floating into the air. Hearing the cracking of more deaths, I turned around and faced my squad.

"Search the place," I ordered. "Find any information on Grimlock or other orange players." I glanced at Tia. "Tia, interrogate that player you knocked out once he's conscious; make him show you his messages as well."

"Yes boss."

As my squad shuffled around, I searched the sleeping bags the players were using, looking for anything.

Recently, orange players had started carrying scrolls of paper with them regarding their contracts to kill people. Apparently they used it as proof of their contract in case something went wrong. And, as an added bonus, it also listed player names, location and their allegiance. Makes my job hell of a lot easier, even if I don't understand why they do this.

"Boss, I think I got something."

Instantly, I was by Lion's side, peering at the paper in his hands.

"Says here that Laughing Coffin is having another recruitment gathering on Floor Two," he said casually, scrunching up the paper. "Gonna happen in a few days."

"Bait to lure us out," I said, tapping my blade against my shoulder. "PoH still doesn't know who's hunting him, and this would be the perfect chance for him to find us."

Lion grinned and tossed the paper away.

"So we're going," Lion said.

I nodded. "Of course."

I sat down on a stone and waited for my squad to finish searching. After a few minutes, I stood up and clapped once. Instantly, they were in front of me, alert and ready to go.

"Back to base," I ordered. "Meet up in front of my house. You've all got two minutes. Go."

As they teleported back, I walked towards the player Tia left alive. Following the whimpering of pain, I found the orange player crawling away from the cave, his leg bent in an unnatural way.

I stomped on his broken leg as he screamed in pain before twisting my boot. The pitch of his voice cascaded as I felt a small pleasure in watching him struggle.

I shouldn't feel good about this, regardless of what they've done.

Pushing down my guilty pleasure, I pulled out my katana and swung. Decapitating the player, he died instantly as I used a teleport crystal to return home.

Teleport crystals usually take you to the teleport gate of the town you wish, but there are more expensive ones you can buy to set to a certain location. The most useful ones teleport you to wherever you visualise instantly, regardless of location, but many players find it unnecessary and don't bother. Besides, it doesn't help that it's a special reward from a quest you need to complete each time to get one. Easier to buy one then grind for one.

I yawned as I spawned in front of my house, my squad waiting there already.

With a grin, I waved them away and they visually relaxed, losing their hardened faces.

"Apart from following level quotas, you're all free for the next week," I said cheerfully. "Since the recruitment for LC is most likely bait, I'm willing to ignore it, but I want you to send somebody to infiltrate them, Tia. Anyway, if there's anything else you all need to do, it's to expand on your factions."

I looked at each member of my team, my eyes narrowed.

"Lion, start finding more people," I said. "We need more fighters for boss raids."

"Yessir," Lion said, saluting lazily before sauntering off.

"Ashton, your team needs to catch up, and _fast_ ," I said. "The quicker they find and scout the boss room, the faster we get out of here."

Ashton nodded and walked away as I faced Lefay and Tia.

"Lefay, I need you to find talented blacksmiths, alchemists; anybody who you think will be useful," I said as the blonde nodded. "Even if you can't get then to join, try and make a private contract with them. I trust you'll make the right decisions."

Finally, I faced Tia.

"As the information network, you're the most important for our raids to succeed," I said as Tia flushed. "Make sure you only recruit trustworthy people. I want eyes and ears _everywhere_. Contact 'The Rat' for tips and info if you're unsure on what to do. If she prys, tell her to talk to me if she has any problems."

"Y-Yes Shiki!"

I nodded as Tia entered the cottage behind me, the door shutting softly. My shoulders slumped as I sighed, pulling out another teleport crystal.

Lost in my thoughts, I teleported.

I used to hesitate before I killed, but now? My hands don't even tremble and I swing without hesitation. If anything, I'm starting to feel _good_ killing orange players. Of course, they deserve it for taking the lives of innocents, but who am I to judge? I literally know the creator of the game is Heathcliff and haven't said anything! It's honestly starting to drive me a little bit insane!

"Shiki."

I blinked, a familiar building in front of me. Looking up, Ashley was watching me, concerned.

"Are you alright?" Ashley asked. "It's three in the morning."

I grinned, but I knew it was weak. Instead, I walked onto the balcony and rested my head on her shoulder. Feeling her tense, I sighed as the weight on my shoulders disappeared.

I'm sick of being strong.

I want to be weak, even just for a moment.

"I'm tired," I said.

Closing my eyes, I felt Ashley move before something tugged on my sleeve. I followed without question, being led throughout the two-storey business-home.

Coming to a stop, I opened my eyes and saw the bed. Sitting on the edge, I opened my menu and unequipped my boots, socks and armour before falling backwards. Laying on the soft bed, I felt Ashley sit down next to me, my heart beating ever-so-faster against my chest.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked softly.

I can't tell Ashley what I've been doing, regardless of whether it's morally right or wrong. This is my burden, and I won't let someone else help me with its weight. The blood on my hands... hehe, I guess I'm no better than those in Laughing Coffin.

"Hey-"

Ashley's hand touched my face as I looked at her.

"-are you okay?"

My eyes widened as tears threatened to spill. Covering my face with my arm, I choked back tears as Ashley sat beside me, frozen in place.

"Y-You know," I murmured. "I t-think I might be l-losing it... to be completely h-honest with you. I'm a bona-fide monster."

Strangely enough, my emotions calmed after admitting what I am.

A monster.

I kill the killers and pretend nothing is wrong; the literal definition of wolf in sheep's clothing. I don't deserve to stand next to the innocent like Kirito and Asuna, yet I do because I'm afraid of being alone. I've always been afraid of being alone. But sometimes the only way to grow strong is to be alone... in solitude, but that's only turned me into a _monster_.

"Shiki... tell me what's wrong... ...I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Ashley... you've been with me since the start... such a farce encounter, heh. To think that you've grown from a mere acquaintance to making my heart beat like this... ...truly, I can't thank you enough. You've kept me sane this whole time.

I sat up and grasped Ashley's hand weakly, wiping away my tears.

"Please, just stay with me," I pleaded weakly. "I-I can't anymore... it's _killing_ me. Let me be selfish... just this once."

Ashley's expression softened as I leaned against her, my body weak.

"You're a mess," Ashley said, resting her head on mine.

I felt the weakness inside slowly gnawed away from the warmth of Ashley's body. A sigh escaped my mouth as I closed my eyes.

I can trust Ashley.

I know I can.

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

* * *

...blehh...

"Oh, you're awake now."

I groaned as I shielded my eyes from the sudden light. Carefully, I opened my eyes and looked up. I felt my face begin to burn as Ashley looked down at me, smiling.

"Good morning, Shiki," Ashley sang suspiciously.

I glared at her as I looked around my surroundings.

Still in the bedroom, and considering I'm looking up at her... damn.

"Fuuuccccckkkkkkk."

My face feels like it's on fire! Seriously, a lap pillow? What the actual fuck! I know I had a breakdown last night, but this is uncalled for! That's not even-!

My eyes narrowed as I stared at Ashley's suspicious smile.

"Where are they," I demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ashley sang.

"Bullshit," I snapped. "WHERE ARE THEY!? I KNOW YOU HAVE PHOTOS OF ME SLEEPING DAMNIT!"

Ashley laughed from my feigned anger as I felt myself smiling. Sitting up, I felt a hand push me back down and I frowned.

"No fighting for the rest of today," Ashley said sternly. "Your spending the day with me, and there's no buts whatsoever."

I sighed and nodded; there's no way I'm escaping from this woman.

"Also, Kirito and Asuna came around earlier," Ashley said, gaining my attention. "They wanted to check-up on you from yesterday, saying you seemed stressed out."

So I made them worry, huh. I'll have to apologise later.

I sat up again, the warmth of Ashley leaving my body. With a frown, I shook my head and stood up, stretching.

"I guess I owe you one," I said, scratching my neck. "And since I've been strictly ordered to not fight today... well, you wanna hang out today?"

"Oh? Are you asking me on a date?~"

I grinned at the thought before realising that I wouldn't mind it. Honestly, this is so dumb considering this game...

"...uh, sure," I replied, my face burning. "Lets go on a date."

. . .

. .

.

"I-I'-ll go get changed," Ashley stuttered. I heard her leave the room quickly and sighed.

Do I really want to do this? I'll admit, I have feelings for her, but it's such a _stupid_ decision to make! This game is unpredictable! For all I know, one of the people I know or even myself could wake up dead tomorrow! Besides, even if I _did_ pursue a relationship, then the PKers would start targeting-!

Fuck! I didn't think of that! If LC or another group found out, then Ashley and the kids from the orphanage-! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuc-!

D-Deep breaths. Now, calm the fuck down, Shiki. Panicking won't hell you, and letting your anger take control won't either. For now... let's just leave it for tomorrow.

A sigh escaped my mouth before I forced a small smile.

I can enjoy myself and relax, even if it's just for today. Stressing about the future is problem for future me... even though I basically broke down last night... ...huh, let's just forget about that.

Opening my menu, I quickly changed out of my armour before glancing over my casual clothes.

Hmm... black, long-sleeved v-neck shirt with a high collar, black pants and boots. That should do it... and I guess I'll keep my gloves on. At least these ones are fingerless, and I'll keep my katana on as well. Need something to defend myself if push comes to shove.

Leaving the bedroom, I walked downstairs and waited by the entrance. Standing there, I hummed a song casually, something from one of my old playlists.

Hearing footsteps from behind, I glanced behind me as Ashley came to a stop, a small smile on her face.

"Ready to go, mademoiselle?"

Ashley grinned as she stepped outside.

"Of course."

I watched as Ashley manipulated her menu before I was shunted forwards. Kicked out of her house, I managed to roll back to my feet before dusting off my shirt.

"Huh, that's strange," I said. "It seems like someone forcefully ejected me out of their house."

Ashley shrugged before linking her arm through mine. I blinked in surprise before smiling.

Why not, I guess.

Strolling through the small town, we reached the teleport gate and stood just before the pedestal.

"Have you been to the upper floors yet?" I asked. Seeing Ashley's denial, I smiled. "Well, I'll show you something special."

Stepping onto the pedestal, I glanced at the fluctuating blue light and nodded.

"Teleport, Floor Forty-Seven."

Disappearing in a flash of light, I heard Ashley gasp as she saw the floor we were on.

Beautiful flowers of all sorts surrounded us, encased in small rows with players scattered about. I smirked as Ashley was still trying to comprehend the sheer beauty around us.

"This Floor is essentially rolling hills filled with various flowers," I said as we walked forwards slowly. "It's often a place couples go to enjoy themselves, and the monsters on this floor are pretty docile as well. The only real danger for this floor is the traps."

Walking around the rows of flowers, I watched Ashley kneel down and pluck a rose from the dirt. Curious, I peeked over her shoulder as she examined the stats of the flower.

"This could actually work," Ashley murmured before pocketing the flower.

I raised a brow before shaking my head and sighing as Ashley continuously picked more and more flowers. Players began giving her strange looks before glancing at me: I shrugged, confused, and they returned the gesture.

Eventually, Ashley made her way back to me, eyes glazed over as she murmured to herself.

I tapped her on the head and grinned.

"You in there, dopey?" I asked.

Ashley blinked.

"Do you have a unique symbol for your team yet?" Ashley asked.

I shook my head.

"Never considered it," I said. "Why? Got an idea?"

"Blood Rose," Ashley said as I glanced at my hands. "It fits your motif with the KoB, and I could make something real cool with these flowers as well."

"Blood Rose, huh..."

It's not a bad name, and it actually fits in with our actual objective pretty well, but... I'll bring it up with the team.

"Hello? Earth to Shiki, over."

"This is Shiki, over," I replied nonchalantly. "And I think I've decided."

"Decided what?"

The words left my mouth before I realised what I said.

"I like you."


End file.
